Par capillarité
by Mayunaise
Summary: Harry assiste à une scène surréaliste mais qui le laisse pantelant : son jumeau parfait se masturbe sous ses yeux. Quand il découvre qui est le fou qui a osé emprunter son apparence, il se retrouve entraîné dans un drôle de jeu sans règles ni but, où l'on boit beaucoup trop de Polynectar. Un Draco obsédé par le corps du Survivant, un Harry terriblement troublé. HPDM - COMPLETE
1. Appendices génitaux

**Publié le 12 août 2015**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Bienvenue sur ma fic de l'été. C'est bon, elle est complète :)

 **Warning :** C'est une HPDM à ma sauce, vous n'y trouverez pas vraiment du fluff ou des corps d'athlètes mais du sang, du sperme, des larmes, de la sueur. Toutefois, l'angst n'empêche pas l'humour, alors attendez-vous à une alternance entre événements pesants et légères bêtises. Usage intempestif de Polynectar.

 **Résumé :** Alors que Harry fait innocemment la sieste, Ron vient le tirer du lit, paniqué : il affirme qu'un sosie du Survivant se balade à poil dans les couloirs. Bon gré, mal gré, Harry part à la poursuite du mauvais plaisantin. Pourtant, quand le brun arrive enfin à coincer son double, au lieu de l'attraper, il reste comme tétanisé. Hypnotisé, il regarde l'inconnu qui lui ressemble faire des choses incroyables avec son corps...

Qui est ce garçon qui se fait passer pour lui ? Quelles sont ses intentions ? Harry n'en sait rien mais il est _charmé_.

 **Disclaimer :** Si j'avais écrit la saga Harry Potter, j'y aurais inclus des prosti-polynectarites, ces sorciers/ères qui ingèrent du Polynectar, se transforment en célébrités ou beaux/elles gosses et vendent leurs corps d'emprunt pour une jolie bourse de Gallions.

* * *

 **PAR CAPILLARITE**

 **Chapitre** **1 : Appendices génitaux se balançant de droite à gauche**

* * *

\- Harry ! Je te trouve enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, sérieux ?

Harry, qui était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, ouvrit la bouche, tout prêt à répondre « Heu Ron, j'ai pas bougé depuis tout-à-l'heure... » mais l'expression préoccupée de son meilleur ami l'arrêta. Visiblement, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus – une toute petite demi-heure auparavant –, le rouquin avait vécu une foule d'aventures abracadabrantesques.

Est-ce qu'un petit génie avait réussi à enfermer Miss Teigne dans une Armoire à Disparaître ? Est-ce que les Elfes des Cuisines distribuaient des cookies triple-chocolat ? Est-ce que Snape s'était lavé les cheveux ?

Tout plein de suppositions se bousculaient dans la tête du Survivant, mais aucune ne s'approchait un tant soit peu de la réalité. Ce qu'il s'était passé, durant les trente minutes où il faisait innocemment la sieste, il aurait été bien incapable de seulement l'imaginer.

D'une voix sinon tremblante, du moins embrouillée, Ron lui raconta quelque chose de totalement absurde. Son regard ne croisa pas une seule fois celui de Harry. Alors qu'il était arrivé énervé et surexcité comme un bébé dragon, il paraissait maintenant embarrassé et peu sûr de lui.

\- Harry, tout le monde t'a vu à poil, marmonna-t-il. Apparemment, tu courais dans les couloirs. Terry Boots dit t'avoir croisé au deuxième, Padma Patil t'a aperçu au pied de la Volière et Hagrid est sûr que...

\- Attends, attends, calme-toi, dit Harry, avec un sourire forcé. Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas très drôle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ? grimaça Ron.

Mais ses joues étaient roses. Aucun doute : il était sérieusement désorienté. On aurait presque dit qu'il regrettait d'avoir agi impulsivement.

\- Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! dit-il encore, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une hallucination collective...

\- Ça doit être ça, assura Harry, avant de se recaler plus confortablement dans ses oreillers. Une hallucination collective. Maintenant, désolé Ron, mais je suis crevé. J'aimerais bien récupérer un peu avant l'Astronomie, okay ?

Cependant, au lieu de bredouiller quelques excuses et de quitter la pièce à reculons, comme il aurait du le faire, Ron s'approcha du lit de Harry et se pencha sur son ami, l'air soudain très sérieux, presque agressif.

 **xXx**

Harry était vraiment crevé : il avait du mal à suivre les brusques changements d'humeur de son ami. Mal-à-l'aise, le Survivant tenta de se décaler mais le rouquin avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu comprends pas, ou quoi ? grogna Ron. Ton corps se balade tout nu dans le château ! Tu imagines le nombre de points que Gryffondor pourrait perdre, à cause de toi ?

Harry eut un drôle de rire. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que Ron lui faisait _peur_ ?

\- On dirait Hermione. Hey, sérieux, t'es sûr que t'as rien mangé de bizarre, aujourd'hui ? demanda le Survivant. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pas quitté le dortoir depuis tout-à-l'heure. Donc si quelqu'un pense m'avoir vu, il s'est trompé. C'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Ou l'idée que Peeves se fait d'une farce.

Pour une raison inconnue, la colère de Ron s'accrût. Ca devait être les hormones, pensa Harry.

\- Combien de fois il faudra vous répéter qu'un esprit frappeur ne peut pas se transformer ? s'insurgea le rouquin. Harry, il faudrait que tu ailles vérifier, enfin, si c'est bien toi, si quelqu'un...

Harry commençait réellement à se faire du souci pour Ron : il semblait _possédé_.

\- Ron, en vrai, ça va ? Tu vois bien que je suis là – là, devant toi, okay ? Comment je pourrais être à deux endroits à la fois ? Je te jure, c'est pas contre toi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

Ron poussa un soupir, murmura quelque chose comme « Pas le choix » et il se jeta sur le brun. Harry cria de surprise. Son meilleur ami était désormais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Ses deux mains tenaient fermement les bras mous du Survivant.

La position était pour le moins étrange. Un peu trop intime. Harry essaya de se débattre, mais son ami ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, le rouquin resserra son emprise et il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

C'était la première fois que Harry se rendait vraiment compte qu'ils étaient bleus.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles ! cria Ron, d'une voix paniquée. C'est urgent ! Ça pourrait être un mauvais sort ! Tu sais pas, alors allez, vas-y, avant que quelqu'un ne t'attrape !

\- Ho Ron, soupira Harry, en rejetant son meilleur ami, qui ne se laissa pas faire. Lâche-moi et j'y vais, okay ? S'il n'y a que ça pour te calmer...

Ron se leva, manifestement soulagé, et attendit que Harry fasse de même. Le brun rajusta ses lunettes, enfila ses chaussures avec un soupir, et le suivit dans la Salle Commune. Il était tellement exténué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à penser.

 **xXx**

Il régnait là un bruit et une chaleur infernales. Le nombre d'élèves qui y étaient rassemblés paraissait insensé par rapport à la taille modeste de la pièce. L'air était moite et Harry regretta tout de suite d'avoir quitté son lit.

Comme il était bien, dans le silence du dortoir, à rien glander !

Mais ses devoirs de Garçon-qui-a-survécu le rattrapaient. Allons bon, il avait un meilleur pote à rassurer et un sosie exhibitionniste à coincer.

Quand ils passèrent le trou du portrait, Harry eut l'impression désagréable d'être fixé du regard, mais il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Cette rumeur infondée avait sûrement déjà fait le tour de l'école, de toute façon.

Ron avait raison. Si Mcgonagall apprenait qu'il se promenait pastoralement en tenue d'Adam, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle lui colle des retenues à perpétuité. Ou qu'elle appelle une équipe de Psychomages à la rescousse.

\- Bon, où est-ce qu'on m'a vu pour la dernière fois, déjà ? demanda Harry.

Mais il parlait tout seul, car Ron avait disparut. Quand et où, difficile de savoir, car le brun n'avait pas trouvé utile d'embarquer avec lui la Carte du Maraudeur. C'aurait été idiot de se chercher soi-même dessus : il savait pertinemment où il était, c'est-à-dire devant la Tour de Gryffondor, au septième étage.

Si quelqu'un avait pris son apparence, la Carte magique ne lui serait d'aucun secours.

Ron avait mentionné Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ?

Même si l'idée d'évoquer avec le garde-chasse ses appendices génitaux se balançant de droite à gauche en toute liberté ne l'enchantait guère, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Déjà exaspéré par cette histoire ridicule, Harry décida néanmoins de rendre visite à son grand ami.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

\- Ho, Harry ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais pas si habillé, grogna Hagrid, après avoir lui ouvert la porte.

Cette réflexion ne fit que confirmer les pires craintes de Harry. Son meilleur ami n'était pas fou. Tout le monde, ou en tout cas, plusieurs personnes, l'avait bien vu tout nu. _Tout nu_. En pleine journée. Dans les couloirs.

Tandis que Harry s'asseyait, gêné, le demi-géant se mit, comme d'habitude, à préparer du thé. Il disposa aussi des biscuits suspects sur la table. Pour faire bonne mesure, le brun en attrapa un, et le tendit dubitativement à Crokdur. Le chien n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

Pourtant, vu la tronche qu'il tira et les gémissements dépités qu'il poussa, quelque chose d'affreusement gluant lui collait à présent les dents. Harry ne toucha plus aux biscuits mais accepta poliment la tasse de thé que Hagrid lui servit.

\- Fais attention, c'est chaud, bougonna le garde-chasse, avant de vider l'intégralité de sa propre tasse. Moi, je crains pas vraiment, c'est dans le sang. Bon, alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry faillit protester et dire que lui-même, le principal concerné, aurait bien aussi voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Hagrid outre mesure. C'était peut-être une simple farce ou une illusion particulièrement puissante.

\- Heu, commença-t-il. Comme ça vous m'avez vu... ?

Comme il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet, il se tut, dans l'espoir que Hagrid enchaînerait de lui-même.

\- Et comment que je t'ai vu, Harry ! toussa le garde-chasse. Difficile de louper un pareil spectacle, hein ? Mais j'aimerais bien que tu me dises, quand même. Pourquoi en pleine journée ? Pourquoi dans la galerie des Armures ? Tu sais, toutes ricanaient bêtement, après que tu sois passé...

Même s'il avait envie de partir sur le champ à la poursuite de l'imbécile qui se faisait passer pour lui, Harry n'eut pas le cœur à laisser Hagrid aussi perplexe. Il inventa une histoire sans queue-ni-tête, affirmant que cet événement était à la fois une plaisanterie, un pari et un rêve éveillé.

Après dix minutes de discussion badine, il put enfin prendre congé sans se sentir l'individu le plus grossier que la Terre ait jamais porté. Il promit de repasser dans la semaine et quitta la maison du garde-chasse, une boule dans le gorge.

Maintenant, c'était sûr. Même s'il allait se recoucher, il serait incapable de somnoler avec insouciance. Il fallait qu'il découvre le fin mot de cette histoire.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Malgré toute sa volonté, il fallut quarante minutes, une dizaine de témoignages contradictoires et toute sa patience pour enfin coincer son double. Et quel choc ce fut !

Un jeune Poufsouffle confus avait affirmé qu'il venait de voir passer Harry Potter, tout nu. Le Survivant pervers se dirigeait vers la Tour Nord.

\- Mais comment tu as pu t'habiller si vite ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu viens de la direction opposée ?

Harry n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Il remercia mentalement le garçon et se jeta dans le couloir qui menait à la Tour Nord. Il entrevit alors une jambe nue et sale, qui achevait de se hisser en haut de l'échelle menant à la Salle de Divination. Ça ne pouvait être que ce gars-là. « Enfin », pensa-t-il, avant de s'affaler contre le mur.

Il avait pas mal couru jusque-là et prit donc trente secondes pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir. Il y avait là-haut une personne – ou quelque chose – qui se faisait passer pour lui. Cette personne – ou cette chose – pouvait ou ne pouvait pas être très dangereuse.

Mais la personne ou la chose, à moins qu'elle ait des capacités extraordinaires qui lui permettaient de s'échapper d'une pièce située au dernier étage d'une tour vertigineuse, était prise au piège.

Il suffisait désormais à Harry de garder la tête froide et ce cauchemar prendrait fin. Quelques sortilèges bien placés et il retournerait au Dortoir illico presto.

Avec un peu de chance, et s'il était assez rapide, il pourrait même profiter de quelques minutes de sieste en rab, avant de se traîner jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, d'où il devrait observer des points lumineux dans le ciel, traces d'étoiles déjà mortes avant sa naissance.

La personne – Harry préférait que ce soit une personne, ce serait bien plus facile à maîtriser qu'un maléfice inconnu – avait laissé l'échelle. Ou bien elle était très sûre d'elle et pensait que personne n'avait pu la suivre ou elle était simplement stupide. Harry préférait qu'elle soit stupide. Ça lui faciliterait la tache.

Il se jeta un sortilège de Silence, s'assura que rien ne pourrait trahir sa présence et entreprit de grimper l'échelle.

Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à un tel spectacle.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les yeux à la lisière du sol, quelques mèches de cheveux dépassant de la trappe, Harry était le témoin d'une scène totalement surréaliste.

Rien, même pas les photos que Colin Crivey lui avait fièrement montrées un instant auparavant – où on le voyait courir comme un dératé dans un couloir du quatrième étage, le cul et le sexe aussi nus qu'un nouveau-né –, ne l'avait préparé à _ça_.

Sous son nez, à quelques mètres, une personne en tout point identique à lui était en train de se masturber. Non, le terme était trop clinique, trop froid. Si son sosie avait simplement été en train de se branler, Harry n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à le stupéfixer et à le traîner, avec rage, dans le Bureau du Directeur.

Mais l'inconnu qui était lui-même ne faisait pas que d'agiter mécaniquement son sexe de haut en bas. Bien sûr, ça lui arriva plutôt deux fois qu'une mais... ça semblait tellement _accessoire_ comparé à l'ensemble de ce qu'il se faisait.

Le souffle coupé, soudain gêné de voir son propre corps nu dans un tel état, se sentant irrationnellement voyeur, Harry ne pouvait détourner le regard. Il avait le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il voit ça. Plus encore : que l'inconnu l'avait mené jusqu'ici dans le seul but de lui faire part de cette vision.

Alors Harry, en équilibre précaire sur son inconfortable échelle, engloutit par les yeux tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir.

 **xXx**

La pièce étouffante était pareille à elle-même : vomissant des poufs de velours rouge, débordant de petites tables rondes et de bougies éteintes et, aux murs, dégoulinant de tapisseries épaisses et poussiéreuses.

L'air ne circulait pas, comme si les fenêtres rechignaient à laisser entrer la brise fraîche, qui était du genre à troubler le troisième œil. Au milieu de cette salle de classe qui ressemblait à l'intérieur de la roulotte d'une diseuse d'aventures, quelqu'un qu'on confondait avec Harry était étalé nu, sur la moquette.

Cette personne respirait difficilement ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et luisants de sueur. Sa peau, elle aussi, envoyait des reflets jaunes, causés par la transpiration. C'est qu'il devait faire atrocement chaud, enfoncé dans ce lourd tapis aux poils longs.

Ou peut-être que le fait d'avoir couru nu pendant plus d'une heure lui avait donné la fièvre. Le visage de celui qui se faisait passer pour Harry était dans l'ombre, mais le Gryffondor imaginait sans mal son front constellé de grosses perles d'eau salée, ainsi que les quelques brins de cheveux qui y restaient collés.

Le garçon allongé répétait une sorte d'enchaînement, qui ne semblait pourtant n'avoir aucune logique. Ses deux mains fines, que Harry avait toujours décrites comme « maigres », se glissaient entre ses lèvres, tâtonnant à la recherche de quelque chose d'inconnu.

La langue se tendait soudain, les papilles dardées, comme dans un simulacre d'érection. Les doigts tordus – mais qui semblaient soudain délicats – goûtaient avidement à la texture irrégulière de la bouche, s'enroulant et se déroulant autour de la vague. Ils plongeaient dans une écume de salive, rampaient sur les dents désordonnés comme sur un instrument mystérieux et s'engouffrait dans cette caverne humide.

Hypnotisé, Harry regarda ses propres doigts redécouvrir sa propre bouche.

C'était comme si le garçon étendu là-bas était deux personnes à la fois. Il se léchait les doigts comme il lécherait le sexe d'un autre il pétrissait sa bouche comme si elle n'était pas la sienne. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il touchait son corps – et c'était sûrement le cas, car ce corps n'était pas le sien.

 **xXx**

Quand les mains et la cavité buccale s'étaient rencontrées tout leur soûl, l'homme repartait en exploration. Et c'était un festival de choses. Tout se passait si vite et si lentement que Harry n'arrivait pas à en faire une synthèse. Ses yeux suivaient seulement le trajet des doigts sur cette chair qu'il croyait encore la sienne, une heure et demie plus tôt.

Avec tendresse, comme on flatte, ou plutôt qu'on approche, un animal sauvage, le garçon qui n'était pas Harry laissait ses mains-araignées courir sur son torse. Contrairement à ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, il s'attarda très peu sur les tétons, et Harry sut d'emblée pourquoi.

Ils n'étaient pas très sensibles. Au contraire, le Gryffondor détestait quand la friction d'un vêtement les rendait durs ou quand l'eau trop froide les engourdissait. Moins il prenait conscience de ces protubérances ridicules, mieux il acceptait son corps.

Bizarrement, il eut un élan d'empathie pour la personne alanguie. Ils avaient la même appréhension de leurs corps car, du moins pour le moment, ils partageaient le même.

L'individu érotique, plutôt que de maltraiter ses mamelons, caressait les poils drus et noirs de son torse. Il n'hésitait pas à y plonger carrément les doigts. Sous ses ongles courts, les poils devaient se glisser. Ses gestes étaient doux et répétitifs, et il avait réellement l'air de cajoler un animal de compagnie.

Ses mains finissaient par quitter son torse et suivre les autres lignes de son corps. Il sembla à un moment donné compter ses côtes, qui se cachaient à peine sous une peau fine et translucide, tendue à l'extrême. Pour le simple plaisir de les sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts, le garçon gonfla le torse. Ses poils brillèrent brièvement à la lumière de la fenêtre et les ombres sur ses flans se firent plus sombres.

Alors, passant dans chaque creux et bosse, comme s'il parcourait un chemin de montagne, son index gauche dessinait les côtes. Sous elles, les organes que ni lui, ni Harry ne pouvaient voir, grouillaient d'impatience.

Peut-être que, tout comme Harry, le cœur de l'autre battait erratiquement. Ses poumons devaient avoir soif d'air neuf mais ne se remplissaient que de cette atmosphère lourde et écœurante, et pourtant profondément organique.

 **xXx**

Quand ? Ça n'avait aucun sens de demander quand. Le fait est que, le garçon quitta les côtes, et se lança dans le creux de son ventre. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup son corps. Il était frêle, tordu et maigre. Mais à voir cet inconnu le toucher avec autant de langueur, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le sien.

Son ventre si sec qu'il avait l'air jeté sur ses intestins, l'autre le palpait avec précaution. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient et s'enlaçaient dans un tapis de poils courts qui recouvrait son abdomen. Parfois, ils appuyaient dans la peau comme pour y laisser des marques d'ongle ou pour en tester l'élasticité.

Harry frémit quand son double partit à la conquête de ses jambes. Ces deux baguettes fragiles, aux articulations si primitives ! Que ce soient chevilles ou genoux, c'était tout pareil : une espèce de nœud exécuté à la va-vite, censé relier efficacement deux parties de son corps. C'était si bâclé que Harry se demandait souvent comment cela se faisait qu'il arrivait à tenir debout.

Mais l'autre ne se souciait pas de ces problèmes logistiques. Allongé comme il l'était, ce qui comptait c'était tracer toute cette chair. Auriculaires et annulaires se baladaient religieusement sur sa cuisse. Il leva même les jambes pour passer derrière son genou, où la peau était presque inexistante.

Le garçon attrapa soudain ses deux genoux à pleine main, les malaxant avec tellement de force qu'il faillit les arracher. Harry entendit imaginairement le craquement des os blancs, qui se détachaient finalement du reste de son squelette.

Les rotules tomberaient comme deux fruits pourris. Cette image lugubre fut vite chassée par un nouveau geste du garçon. Il passait ses doigts entre ses orteils. C'en était presque trop pour le Gryffondor caché.

Tout, sauf ses pieds.

Plats, longs, difformes, aux orteils comme des doigts d'enfant. Horribles. Pourtant, le double semblait éprouvait un plaisir certain à jouer avec eux. A moitié relevé, il observait ses mains entrelacées avec ses pieds, agitant lentement le tout, comme émerveillé de voir que ces vingt petits éléments charnels pouvaient être animés.

 **xXx**

Harry l'oublia, car son esprit n'arrivait pas à suivre, mais son double avait passé de longs instants à se tâter le cou. Ses mains l'entouraient pour l'étrangler, et il avait du serrer, car ses yeux avaient semblé sortir de leurs orbites.

Il avait aussi joué un moment avec son épaule et sa clavicule, faisant rouler les os sous sa peau.

Il s'était même embrassé l'avant-bras. En réalité, il avait d'abord cherché à se lécher le coude mais comme c'était anatomiquement impossible, il s'était contenté de rageusement se mordre le bras. Les dents avaient pénétré la chair mais, douleur ou remord, il avait fini par lécher piteusement la peau meurtrie.

Est-ce que toutes ces caresses n'étaient que des interludes ou, au contraire, est-ce que les fois où ses mains se promenaient sur son sexe n'avaient aucune valeur essentielle ?

Peut-être que le véritable spectacle comprenait ces deux versants. Peut-être que c'était dans cette alternative... dans cette totalité hésitante que...

Mais les mains du garçon planaient au dessus de son pénis et Harry oublia de penser.

Il ne faisait vraiment pas ça comme son modèle. Au lieu de se branler frénétiquement, avec un vague sentiment de culpabilité, il prenait son temps. Il traitait son sexe comme il traitait toutes les autres parties de son corps d'emprunt : avec révérence.

Les doigts longs et graciles effleuraient son pubis, hésitants. Plutôt que de se jeter sur le morceau de chair dur et chaud, ils restaient joueurs. On aurait dit que le garçon faisait tout pour se frustrer lui-même. Parfois, une main plus audacieuse s'emparait de son sexe et le caressait, mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps.

Aussitôt, elle repartait s'amuser ailleurs, traînant dans ses cheveux sales ou même sur son visage. L'inconnu si familier ne paraissait pas énervé du supplice qu'il s'infligeait. Au contraire, cela semblait l'exciter ou l'amuser. Son sexe tressautait d'impatience, quémandant de l'attention mais il s'en foutait.

Harry, lui, avait moins de contrôle sur ses nerfs. Il gémit de frustration. Soit le sortilège de Silence était encore efficace, soit l'autre était trop concentré pour l'avoir entendu, le fait est que rien ne s'arrêta.

 **xXx**

Au contraire, le garçon allongé accéléra le rythme. Avait-il atteint sa limite ? Ses deux s'aventuraient à présent plus volontiers vers ses parties intimes. Tandis que l'une, collante de bave, imprimait un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son pénis, l'autre jouait avec ses testicules.

En tout cas, c'est ce que Harry déduit, car sa position ne lui permettait pas d'en être sûr. Il envisagea pendant cinq secondes de parfaite confiance en lui de se lever et d'aider le garçon à se finir, mais il n'était pas si stupide.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce que voulait l'autre.

Après de longues minutes de mouvements à la fois lancinants et enragés, le garçon qui n'était pas Harry jouit. Son sexe dut se gonfler dans sa main, aussi dur que de la pierre. Ses testicules s'étaient contractées. Son gland avait grossi. Et de l'urètre, jaillit plusieurs jets de sperme, qui s'écrasèrent piteusement sur son ventre. Sa main devait en être poisseuse.

Harry, lui, se rendit compte combien il était excité. Il aurait bien voulu jouir lui aussi, mais il n'osait pas se toucher face à lui-même. Il avait le sentiment que c'aurait été là un acte décadent. Son propre pénis menaçait d'exploser. Alors qu'il allait céder au désir primaire de se branler pour éjaculer, l'autre fit un geste qui le fit totalement débander.

Le pénis du véritable Gryffondor, tout comme celui de l'autre, redevint tout mou. La vision de ce corps allongé – de son corps – pourtant si sensuel, lui donna soudain la nausée.

En effet, le mystérieux garçon était en train de lécher son sperme à même la main.

Harry n'aurait su verbaliser son dégoût, mais il avait l'impression d'assister à une scène absolument immoral. Le sperme est expulsé par le corps, pourquoi l'ingérer ? N'était-ce pas une façon de se manger soi-même ?

Le sperme d'un autre, pourquoi pas, mais le sien propre... Lécher sa semence, c'était comme boire sa pisse ou manger sa...

 **xXx**

Mais Harry ne put achever sa poétique et passionnante comparaison car son double se tenait soudain debout. Le Survivant ne l'avait pas vu se lever.

Ho, comme c'était impressionnant et aberrant d'avoir les yeux au ras du sol et de se voir soi-même avancer vers soi !

Harry n'était pas grand mais l'autre semblait gigantesque. Et même s'il était nu alors que le Survivant ne l'était pas, il dégageait une aura de puissance qui le fit frémir.

Mais le Gryffondor ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir peur de lui-même, si ?

Quel était son plan, à la base, déjà ?

Avait-il le temps de jeter un _Stupéfix_?

Couvert de sperme, l'autre Harry avançait toujours aussi inéluctablement vers la trappe ouverte.

Harry redescendit l'échelle à toute vitesse. Il tomba. Le sortilège de Silence n'étant définitivement plus effectif, ça fit un bruit assourdissant.

L'autre l'avait certainement entendu, cette fois-ci. Harry était mort. Il aurait bien voulu dire au revoir à ses amis, leur dire qu'il était désolé de les quitter si tôt, mais que son jumeau maléfique ne l'avait pas épargné...

 **xXx**

Le cul collé au sol, incapable de bouger, Harry vit l'autre Harry descendre l'échelle à son tour. C'était bien le même corps, mais sa façon de se déplacer était très différente. Ses pieds se posaient avec assurance sur chaque barreau. Ses mains agrippaient le métal avec grâce. Cet homme n'a rien à voir avec moi, songea Harry.

Il aurait pris le temps de s'apitoyer sur son manque cruel de classe s'il n'avait pas déjà été très occupé à « bientôt-mourir ».

Mais l'autre Harry, quand il eut les deux pieds posés sur le sol de pierre, au lieu de pointer sa baguette sur le Survivant et de lui jeter un _Avada Kedavra_ , le regarda avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

De la curiosité.

L'inconnu fit alors une chose étrange encore plus étrange. Ses mains se promenèrent sur son corps comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Après un instant où Harry hésita entre rire et pleurer, son double tendit le bras.

Et il partit à pas lents et mesurés.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Quand l'apparition eut tourné au bout du couloir, le brun resté par terre soupira de soulagement. Il était encore en vie. Même s'il avait été surpris en train de s'adonner à des actes obscènes, l'autre n'avait pas vraiment mal réagi. Il n'avait pas réagi du tout.

Bon, Harry avait brillamment échoué. Il n'avait pas attrapé le Harry Potter nu et n'avait pas non plus découvert son identité. Même s'il allait chercher la Carte du Maraudeur, l'autre aurait déjà eu tout le loisir de se confondre avec les autres élèves.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que le garçon avait agi si bizarrement, avant de partir ? Harry regarda autour de lui, songeur. Et s'il lui avait laissé un indice ?

Le brun trouva enfin sur sa robe ce que son double avait tendu à bout de bras C'était si fin et clair qui c'aurait tout aussi bien pu être invisible.

Le double lui avait laissé un cheveu. Un cheveu blond presque blanc.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Comme d'hab, un premier chapitre c'est toujours délicat. J'adorerais avoir vos impressions, vos retours... Bref, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Amour, amour, à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Serpent qui muait ou poulet plumé

**Publié le 19 août 2015**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Oui, oui, je suis à l'heure, avec un chapitre beaucoup plus long que prévu. Je remercie tout le monde pour vos messages tendres et impatients, ça fait drôlement chaud au cœur ! Je ne l'ai pas spécifié avant mais la fic a lieu **au début de la sixième année** et respecte le canon des cinq premiers tomes.

 **Warning :** 1) Même si Ron agit étrangement, cette fic reste une HPDM. 2) Description assez viscérale en deuxième partie de chapitre.

 **En réponse à KSP** : Je te remercie d'avoir été la première à reviewer. Haha ça va devenir de plus en plus cocasse, comme tu dis. Et effectivement, ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur ! Et merci aussi pour ta review sur _La Boutique du Samedi_ , je suis contente que cette petite fic idiote t'ait plu :)

 **En réponse à L'Abrutie** : Contente que le Polynectar te fascine aussi (et mes histoires tordues, je peux même pas croire que tu aies relu Les Enchaînés!). Pourquoi Draco a fait ça ? C'est le grand mystère de cette fic ;) Est-ce qu'ils vont échanger leurs corps ? Hohoho. Plein d'amour pour toi aussi, qui _apprécies_ les corps tout tordus. C'est très précieux. Par ailleurs, je te remercie aussi pour ton message sur _Une Histoire de la Soumission_ , qui est effectivement moins charnelle. Et ta remarque sur l'envie de bouffer l'être aimé est juste. Je crois que... oui, je crois que va y avoir un peu d'anthropophagie métaphorique dans un chapitre prochain. En tout cas, sache que tes compliments me rendent toujours toute surexcitée haha.

 **Résumons, je vous prie :** Ron avertit Harry, qui faisait la sieste, qu'un sosie du brun se balade à oalpé dans le château. Harry part seul à sa poursuite. Il finit par coincer son double dans la Salle de Divination. Mais au lieu de l'attraper, il regarde son jumeau se masturber et jouir. Harry est très excité par la scène, même s'il a conscience de son immoralité. En bas de l'échelle, juste avant de s'en aller, le Harry maléfique, toujours nu, donne à Harry un cheveu blond, presque blanc.

* * *

 **PAR CAPILLARITE**

 **Chapitre 2 : Serpent qui muait ou poulet plumé**

* * *

\- Monsieur Potter, on ne vous attendait plus, dit le Professeur Sinistra d'une voix réprobatrice. Où est Monsieur Weasley ?

Harry se retourna, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son meilleur ami surgisse de son ombre. Ses yeux lui jouèrent peut-être un tour, mais il lui sembla apercevoir, fugitive, une flaque rousse dans l'obscurité. Il battit des paupières, et l'illusion se dissipa. Non, Ron n'était pas derrière lui.

La dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, c'était quand ils étaient sortis de la Salle Commune, pour partir à la recherche de son jumeau maléfique. Et Ron, sans crier gare, avait disparu. Sur le coup, le Survivant avait été énervé qu'il l'ait ait ainsi lâché sans prévenir.

Pourtant, il était désormais secrètement soulagé d'avoir été le seul témoin de la scène surréaliste qui avait pris place dans la Salle de Divination. Pour quelle raison Ron s'était barré, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ça avait été pour le mieux.

Tout seul, déjà, ce spectacle intime et débauché lui avait semblé si embarrassant qu'il avait cru sentir plusieurs fois son cœur lâcher. Quand son double avait entremêlé ses doigts avec ses orteils, quand il avait tenté de s'étrangler, quand sa bouche, béante, laissait échapper des petits cris obscènes de putois en rut...

Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer la tronche que Ron aurait tirée, s'il avait lui aussi surpris cette séance masturbatoire.

\- Je ne sais pas, Professeur, répondit Harry, avec une sorte de regret dans la voix. Est-ce que je peux... ?

\- Faites, asseyez-vous, dit la sorcière avec un geste impatient de la baguette. Vous penserez à rattraper les dix minutes d'Astronomie Métaphysique sur Saturne que vous avez malencontreusement manquées. Elles vous seront très utiles pour vos examens. Comme je vous disais avant d'être interrompue...

Harry se faufila maladroitement entre les télescopes et les élèves – il se répandit en excuses quand un mouvement incontrôlé de son fessier fit percuter un œil et une lunette astronomique – et rejoignit enfin Hermione, qui affichait le même air sévère que leur Professeur d'Astronomie.

 **xXx**

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? chuchota-t-elle à toute allure. Le cours a commencé il y a des années !

Harry ne considéra pas une seule seconde de confier son aventure à sa meilleure amie. S'il le pouvait, il emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe, et même au-delà. Après la scène qu'il avait épiée, il pensait avoir gagné un aller direct pour les Enfers. Le Paradis, s'il existait, resterait pour lui toujours clos.

Parce que ça l'avait excité. Il devait être _dingue_.

Peut-être qu'il allait bientôt s'abonner au Chicaneur. Peut-être qu'il allait revendre son balai contre une photo truquée de l'accouplement de deux Ronflax Cornus. Peut-être que si Snape pénétrait dans son esprit, il n'y verrait plus le couloir qui menait au Département des Mystères mais des images libidineuses de Harry s'enculant lui-même.

\- J'ai été retardé, dit le Gryffondor, avec une grimace, en espérant que Hermione conclue qu'il était constipé ou diarrhéique. Et où est Ron ?

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre mais le Professeur Sinistra venait de se lancer dans des explications complexes sur la visibilité de Mars en l'an de grâce 1504. Alors, la jeune fille se mit à gratter frénétiquement son parchemin, comme si Harry était soudain devenu un porte-manteau.

La plume de la jeune sorcière s'acharnait si fort sur le pauvre papier qu'on aurait dit l'ongle d'une adolescente triturant un bouton mûr. Heureusement pour Harry, le parchemin n'explosa pas comme un gros spot plein de pus. Il se contentait de gémir faiblement sous la plume acérée.

A un moment donné, – Harry avait décroché du cours depuis longtemps –, le Professeur Sinistra se mit à interroger les élèves sur la probabilité que Janus, une des lunes de Saturne, ne soit en fait qu'un vulgaire caillou.

Le Survivant se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Cette question était infondée. Les satellites de Saturne, c'était bien des grosses _caillasses_ , non ?

Alors que Hermione, comme à son habitude, s'était lancée dans un exposé clair, net et soporifique sur la distinction entre Pan, Epiméthée et Janus, Ron déboula enfin dans la classe, extraordinairement rouge et en retard. Le Professeur Sinistra lui lança un regard noir et continua à échanger des remarques incompréhensibles avec Hermione.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, Hermione, Ron et Harry descendirent l'escalier de la Tour d'Astronomie dans une ambiance assez pesante. Il semblait que les deux meilleurs amis de Harry s'étaient encore disputés. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi.

Il avait désormais ses propres problèmes.

Les trois amis mangèrent en silence. De temps à autre, Harry surprenait le regard de Ron sur lui mais quand le brun levait les yeux, son ami était très occupé à remuer la nourriture dans son assiette.

Décidément, les choses devenaient de plus en plus étranges.

Déjà, un individu non identifié avait emprunté l'apparence de Harry pour se promener nu comme un cabris dans le château. Cet inconscient avait aussi offert à son modèle un spectacle indécent et immoralement excitant. Et puis, il était parti en lui laissant un cheveu, que Harry avait fourré dans sa poche, avant de filer pour le cours d'Astronomie.

Mais personne, mis-à-part Harry et son double, n'était au courant de cette histoire.

Et pourtant, entre Ron et Hermione, on aurait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand Ron était venu avertir Harry que le _corps_ de Harry Potter, dans son plus simple appareil, gambadait dans les couloirs, il avait semblé paniqué, certes, mais surtout perturbé.

Le rouquin jouait désormais avec les reflets de sa fourchette, la faisant lascivement tourner entre ses doigts. Aussi loin que Harry s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Ron rechigner à manger. Par contre, le rouquin but tellement de jus de citrouille que Harry eut peur de le voir soudain se liquéfier.

Quant à Hermione, elle affichait un air désagréablement neutre.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

La soirée fut passablement déprimante. Harry et Ron jouèrent sans grand enthousiasme aux échecs sorciers. Ou Harry avait subitement développé un troisième œil pendant la nuit, ou bien Ron était trop dissipé pour jouer correctement, en tout cas, le rouquin perdit toutes les parties.

Lui qui aurait d'ordinaire été révolté de voir Harry, si peu doué à ce jeu, le battre à plate couture, ne manifesta qu'une molle indifférence.

Quand dix heures sonna, Harry décida que c'était une heure décente pour se retirer. Il salua ses camarades de chambre, fit un signe de main à Hermione et monta dans le dortoir.

Sous la couette et en pyjama, il se rappela que, même pas six heures auparavant, il était aussi dans ce même lit et qu'il l'avait quitté avec regret, pour chercher son autre lui. Mais la situation avait drastiquement changée depuis.

Il se tourna et se retourna, mais le sommeil qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée ne consentit pas à venir.

Dans sa tête, il faisait l'inventaire de tous les élèves blonds de l'école. Il élimina ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais approché à moins de deux mètres. Mais tous les visages se confondaient, et aucun des étudiants n'aurait pu faire ça... La seule hypothèse vraisemblable était que l'individu ait ingéré du Polynectar. Toutefois, cette potion était illégale et très difficile à préparer...

Le Survivant, frustré et plein de rage, finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il cria de surprise.

Quelqu'un se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et avait la tête tournée vers lui. Dans l'ombre et la myopie, Harry ne reconnaissait qu'une tache orange.

 **xXx**

\- Ron ! Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?! s'écria-t-il, après avoir mis ses lunettes.

L'expression de son ami était indéchiffrable. Harry déglutit et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Il fallait que je te parle, Harry.

Le brun tapota le matelas, invitant Ron à s'asseoir.

\- Alors, tu as... marmonna Ron, t'as attrapé le Harry nu ?

Harry faillit soupirer d'aise. C'était donc de ça que Ron voulait parler ! Bien sûr que son ami voulait savoir comment cette histoire avait abouti. Et bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet pendant le repas ou dans la Salle Commune, de peur que quelqu'un – même Hermione, surtout Hermione –, ne l'entende.

\- Ho, heu... commença Harry.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pourrait raconter son histoire. C'était si fou, si malsain... Et puis, il y avait des détails qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas confier à Ron, même s'il était son meilleur ami, non ?

Comme le fait qu'il avait failli se jouir dessus en se faisant voyeur de cet inconnu qui était lui-même sans l'être... Même pour lui, la situation paraissait improbable.

Penser aux conséquences philosophiques de ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi-là lui donna instantanément envie de plonger la tête dans l'oreiller et d'y jeter un sortilège d'explosion. Avec un peu de chance, son cerveau pesant se transformerait en un vaporeux nuage de plumes de canard.

Comme il sentait sur lui le regard interrogateur de Ron, Harry se résolut, à contre-cœur, à parler.

 **xXx**

\- Je suis allé voir Hagrid, vu que tu es parti sans rien dire tout-à-l'heure, dit le Survivant, avec un reproche dans la voix. J'ai du remuer tout le château pour retrouver cet idiot qui se fait passer pour moi – oui, je suis certain maintenant qu'il s'agit bien d'une personne polynectarisée et non pas d'un mauvais sort.

Ron laissa échapper un rire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Bref, je l'ai finalement coincé dans la Salle de Divination.

Harry s'arrêta. Et maintenant ?

\- Et... ? le relança Ron.

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Il semblait attendre le récit d'un duel féroce et sanguinaire, où ongles, intestins et colonnes vertébrales jaillissaient des adversaires pour redécorer les murs.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer et même à comprendre mais... je l'ai laissé partir.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que son ami glapisse d'horreur et d'incompréhension mais Ron resta étonnamment calme. Il était assis en tailleur sur le lit, le regard rivé sur l'autre sorcier.

\- Et ? répéta-t-il.

\- Et bien... Rien. Il est parti, je suis arrivé en retard en cours. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

\- Cherche pas à détourner la conversation, Ry. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, dans la Salle de Divination ? demanda le rouquin d'un ton exigeant.

Plus que les intonations agressives, c'était le diminutif « Ry » qui choqua le brun. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça, et surtout pas Ron.

Il faut le dire, Harry se sentit céder. Même s'il s'était juré de ne parler de sa folie à personne, il avait _besoin_ de se décharger de ce drôle de moment. S'il en parlait à Ron, ça rendrait cet événement réel, certes, mais au moins, ça lui permettrait de prendre un peu de distance. Ron allait certainement lui dire que le double de Harry était barré et très dangereux et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se rencontrent de nouveau.

Alors, le Survivant arrêterait de bander à l'idée de découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu, et jetterait le cheveu blond, sans regret, dans la première poubelle venue.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry décrivit évasivement ce qu'il avait surpris dans la Salle de Divination. Il s'abstint de parler de son propre état d'excitation, à ce moment-là, suggérant simplement qu'il avait été trop choqué pour interrompre la scène et neutraliser l'inconnu.

\- Et donc ? Comment tu t'es senti, en voyant ça ? demanda Ron.

Harry leva les yeux vers son ami pour la première fois depuis les cinq dernières minutes. C'était un coup d'œil furtif, un qui aurait pu être lancé par un campagnol craintif ou une pie voleuse, attirée par un éclat d'or.

Il avait peur de la façon dont Ron allait réagir. Ce dernier devait être gêné, voire dégoûté par ce que venait de lui avouer Harry. Ses yeux bleus brillaient-ils de colère, d'indignation ? Est-ce que la commissure de ses lèvres tremblait, sous l'effet de son mépris pour lui ?

Oui, dans la tête du rouquin, il devait désormais y avoir des images atroces, bien plus atroces que la réalité. Sûrement s'imaginait-il déjà Harry se branlant devant son propre reflet, véritable Narcisse éhonté, qui avait envie de coucher avec lui-même...

Mais ce que lut Harry, dans l'expression de Ron, était différent et, d'une certaine manière, pire encore que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Les yeux bleus étaient écarquillés mais ne révélaient aucune aversion. Bien au contraire, on aurait dit que Ron venait de mettre la main sur un gâteau au cœur fondant et qu'il en salivait d'avance.

Ses mains étaient serrées sur ses chevilles, comme pour s'astreindre à rester immobile. Son dos était agité de légers soubresauts, comme ceux d'une préadolescente avant un premier rendez-vous. Et ses lèvres, quoique pincées, laissaient paraître un sourire masqué.

L'éclat d'or que Harry la pie avait aperçu ne provenait pas d'un bijou précieux mais des yeux jaunes d'un renard affamé. S'il avait été un oiseau, le brun aurait aussitôt battu des ailes et pris son envol.

Mais comme il n'était qu'un humain, et que Ron était son meilleur ami depuis des années, Harry ne put se résoudre à fuir.

 **xXx**

\- Quoi ? dit le brun, en essayant de maîtriser l'angoisse qui montait en lui.

Tout dans l'attitude de Ron lui disait que ce moment n'était pas normal. Ron n'était pas normal. Il semblait heureux, _excité_.

\- C'était comment ? Parle ! ordonna Ron.

Il semblait avide de savoir. Et il n'exigeait pas qu'une idée générale et vague de l'état dans lequel Harry s'était trouvé, non, il voulait entendre les détails. Le Survivant sentait émaner de son ami des désirs malsains et maniaques.

\- Pour tout te dire, soupira-t-il, je crains que ça m'a plu.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne détourna pas le regard. Il garda les yeux fixés sur les traits de Ron et surprit, très mal-à-l'aise, une expression de pur délice.

\- Vraiment ? Comment c'est, d'être voyeur de soi-même ? Est-ce que tu as eu envie de te toucher ? Ou de le toucher, lui ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé ton propre corps attirant ? C'est foutrement tordu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre... Ton corps est superbe, en réalité...

Harry n'avait jamais autant prié pour qu'il lui pousse soudain des ailes. Il s'en foutait, de se métamorphoser en lucane ou même en bousier. Bien sûr, s'il avait le choix, il préférerait de loin un animal classieux comme l'hippogriffe ou le phénix – Harry Potter n'avait jamais vraiment fait dans la finesse – mais il n'était pas difficile. Tant qu'il pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre, se jeter au-travers et s'envoler... Etre n'importe où sauf là où il était...

Malheureusement pour lui, il resta lourdement assis sur son lit, à quelques centimètres de son meilleur ami qui agissait le plus étrangement du monde.

\- Ron, tu as mangé quoi à midi ? Je t'assure, depuis cette histoire de double de moi à poil, tu es tout bizarre.

Après réflexion, Harry ajouta, en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- C'est le fait d'avoir vu ma bite qui t'a foutu comme ça ? Tu sais, la tienne doit être de taille décente, hein...

 **xXx**

Mais ce qui devait être une vanne bon-enfant n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Alors que Ron aurait du rire, taper sur l'épaule de Harry, et lui avouer qu'il était monté comme un Géant, – en supplément, il y aurait pu y avoir une accolade amicale et complice, ainsi qu'en fond sonore, une chanson française des années quatre-vingt –, le rouquin, de nouveau, agit tout autrement.

\- Harry, je peux pas me retenir, dit-il dans un souffle. J'avoue, ton sexe...

Et Ron se jeta sur Harry, qui tomba à la renverse. La situation était familière : il s'était passé la même chose dans l'après-midi, quand Ron était venu le tirer du lit. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, ce dramatisme était justifié, quoiqu'exagéré. Mais là... pourquoi Ron le maintenait-il enfoncé sur le lit ?

Et si quelqu'un entrait ?

Harry repoussa son ami de toutes ses forces mais Ron, cet idiot, choisit de se laisser tomber sur lui. Résultat : le brun était totalement bloqué sous son poids. Contre son torse maigre et osseux, tout en angle, la poitrine plus massive, plus construite de Ron s'écrasait. Le Survivant avait du mal à respirer. Il aurait voulu relever une jambe et frapper les parties sensibles de son ami.

Pourtant, en tant que membre de la gent masculine, il n'oserait jamais commettre un tel acte. C'était vicieux, indigne, pensait-il. Même à Voldemort, il ne souhaitait pas de se prendre un coup de genoux dans les couilles.

\- Ron, pousse-toi, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Si tu es si curieux, je vais te répondre, mais tu m'étouffes ! haleta Harry, énervé.

Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses mains étaient refermées sur les poignets de son meilleur ami, de celui que sa famille considérait déjà comme un des leurs.

Le rouquin observa le visage presque suppliant de son ami de toujours et l'embrassa.

 **xXx**

Bien entendu, le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Il n'eut aucun goût particulier, aucune caractéristique qui l'aurait rendu unique et mémorable. C'était le baiser entre des meilleurs amis de même sexe, dont un des deux n'était pas consentant.

La bouche de Ron était plus charnue que celle de Harry. Elle paraissait engloutir celle du brun. Un cachalot avalant un bateau à la dérive. Le Survivant, pendant quelques secondes, crut qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts.

Cet instant monstrueux, totalement aberrant, ne pouvait décemment pas avoir lieu dans la réalité. Et s'ils n'étaient pas morts, ils étaient dans un univers parallèle, où Ron boude son dîner, où Ron est nul aux échecs, où Ron _l'embrasse_...

\- Casse-toi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? cria Harry, en repoussant son meilleur ami.

Ron se laissa faire. Au moins, il avait l'air aussi sonné que lui. Le brun n'avait aucune idée de si le fait qu'ils soient deux à être absolument paumés était un point positif.

\- Non, en fait, tais-toi, rectifia-t-il, alors que le roux n'avait même pas fait mine de parler.

Harry attrapa sa cape d'Hiver, qui traînait dans sa malle ouverte, jeta un regard en arrière, comme pour s'assurer que Ron ne le suivrait pas, et quitta le dortoir en trombe.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Ce n'était pas possible, se répétait-il. Ça n'a pas pu arriver. Tout ça, c'était dans ma tête. Rien n'était vrai. Ron ne me regardait pas avec convoitise. Ni passion. Il n'a pas été excité par mon récit. Il ne bandait pas quand il s'est retrouvé allongé sur moi.

Tandis qu'il descendait tous les escaliers qu'il trouvait sur son passage, sans aller vers un lieu en particulier, Harry était en pleine phase de déni. S'il se persuadait que ce grotesque événement n'avait pas eu lieu, il n'avait pas eu lieu. Ron l'embrassant, c'était bien pire que de bander sur un inconnu polynectarisé en lui. C'était un sacrilège.

Il lui suffisait d'effacer la mémoire de Ron, et tout redeviendrait comme avant...

Ses jambes, bien dressées, le menèrent successivement aux Cahots, puis aux Cuisines et finalement dans le Grand Halle.

Arrivé là, Harry s'assit sur une marche et s'obligea à réfléchir plus posément, tout en regardant les quatre sabliers géants, qui décomptaient les points de chaque Maison.

Ron devait être sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour. Cette hypothèse était la plus rassurante, pourtant, elle ne convenait pas. Le rouquin avait attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour agir aussi... anormalement. Il n'avait pas paru irrationnel, seulement... seulement troublé. On aurait dit que le fait que Harry ait trouvé la scène de la Salle de Divination excitante l'avait poussé à l'embrasser. Peut-être que si Harry n'avait pas dit tout cela, peut-être que Ron ne l'aurait pas embrassé.

Harry envisagea une autre hypothèse, bien plus angoissante que celle du philtre d'amour, une de ces idées si effrayantes qu'elles donnent immédiatement envie de se pendre, pour échapper aux conséquences.

Et si Ron était réellement attiré par lui ?

Et s'il n'y avait aucun maléfice ?

Mais pourquoi, encore une fois, est-ce qu'il aurait décidé de... l'embrasser au moment où Harry lui parlait de son jumeau érotique des Enfers ?

Harry se rendit soudain compte que les saphirs de Serdaigle étaient de la même couleur que les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il se leva et eut brusquement envie de sortir du château. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps mais aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, personne ne surveillait les portes du château la nuit.

 **xXx**

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, avec un bruit assourdissant, Harry regretta d'avoir été trop pressé de quitter le dortoir pour prendre sa Cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur. Les deux items auraient pu lui être utiles.

Il marcha trois minutes dans le froid tranchant d'une nuit d'Octobre, avant de se rappeler qu'il était, en fait, un sorcier. Cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur et il jeta autour de lui un sortilège réchauffant.

Marcher dans une bulle de chaleur, tout en sachant qu'il gelait presque à un mètre de lui, c'était étonnamment réconfortant.

Le garçon erra quelques temps dans le Parc de l'école, jusqu'à que son sortilège soit moins efficace. Le vent glacé pénétrait maintenant dans son doux cocon et il avait par avance la flemme de relancer le sort toutes les cinq minutes.

La solution la plus simple et la plus sage aurait évidemment été celle de rentrer au château. Néanmoins, il avait le sentiment qu'il devait rester là encore un peu. Et puis, il fallait qu'il attende que Ron s'endorme, avant de revenir dans le Dortoir sans embarras.

Le brun s'accroupit au bord du Lac immobile et réactiva le sort. Ho, c'était tout de même délicieux, d'être là, au bord de l'eau, tout blotti contre soi-même, dans une imitation d'œuf. Sa coquille exposée au vent, il restait, lui, bien à l'abri de l'extérieur. Il était au chaud et dans l'obscurité bienfaisante de sa carapace. Tout allait bien.

Sans aucune raison, alors qu'il se sentait si rasséréné qu'il aurait pu s'endormir sur place, alors que Ron et son baiser forcé avaient quitté son esprit, Harry repensa à l'inconnu qui lui avait volé son corps, cette après-midi-là.

 **xXx**

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et retrouva, avec autant de soulagement que de contrariété, le cheveu blond offert par l'individu.

\- _Lumos_ , chuchota-t-il, en approchant le bout de sa baguette du cheveu avec précaution.

Si le cheveu cramait, il lui serait quasiment impossible de retrouver le mystérieux Harry masturbé.

La couleur du cheveu lui rappelait ennuyeusement quelqu'un. En fait, il avait eu beau réfléchir aux blondes et blonds susceptibles de lui subtiliser un cheveu pour se polynectariser en lui, il avait été forcé de reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options.

Toutefois, ce n'était là qu'une supposition... Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Il voulait connaître l'identité du voleur de corps, et il n'avait pas énormément de choix. Il était inconcevable d'envoyer le cheveu à un centre d'analyse spécialisé. Déjà, parce que Harry ignorait si les sorciers avaient connaissance de quelque chose d'aussi scientifiquement moldu que l'ADN et surtout parce que ça nécessiterait trop de temps et de mensonges.

Il présumait qu'avant de pouvoir soumettre un cheveu à l'examen, il fallait remplir une sorte de formulaire, où il indiquerait les raisons de sa démarche.

Il se voyait très mal écrire :

« _Ce cheveu appartient à une personne, sûrement un élève de Poudlard, qui s'est métamorphosée en moi par le biais du Polynectar (potion illégale). Cette personne s'est masturbée et a dévoilé tout l'érotisme de mon corps, et j'ai surpris cette scène (même si je pense qu'elle a fait exprès de me montrer ce spectacle). Afin de retrouver cette personne, j'aimerais énormément que vous me disiez de qui il s'agit (je souhaiterais la voir pour discuter de ses motifs et, pourquoi pas, m'adonner avec elle à des jeux impliquant la potion illégale sus-nommée). Cordialement, Harry Potter_ »

Non, sincèrement, ce n'était pas une option. Il allait devoir se procurer du Polynectar, alors. Le problème, c'était qu'il voulait la réponse tout de suite. Et si ce n'était pas dans la minute qui venait, ça devait être _le plus vite possible_. Le garçon, désespéré, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de recourir à l'héritage de Sirius, même s'il aurait bien laissé le maudit Elfe là où il était, c'est-à-dire, dans les Cuisines de Poudlard.

Quoique, à cette heure-là, même les Elfes devaient dormir, non ?

\- Kreattur ! appela-t-il et sa voix eut un écho lugubre dans le Parc noir et désert.

 **xXx**

Le vieil Elfe de Maison de la famille Black apparut sur-le-champ. Il portait le même chiffon répugnant que quand il vivait au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Visiblement, il avait considéré que c'était trahir la Maîtresse Walburga que de troquer ses haillons contre le torchon humble mais propre des Elfes de Poudlard.

Son comportement ne s'était pas non plus amélioré : il marmonnait dans son absence de barbe des insultes que Harry ne prit pas la peine d'écouter.

\- Kreattur, j'aimerais que...

Harry se gratta la tête. Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se relever, pour impressionner l'Elfe ou si, au contraire, il devait exprimer sa requête poliment. Après tout, ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit, et ce n'était pas une demande facile.

Mais c'était un ordre du Maître et l'Elfe devait obéir.

\- Kreattur, je veux que tu retournes au 12, Square Grimmaurd... NE PARS PAS, cria-t-il, j'ai pas fini ! Donc, d'abord, tu retournes au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ensuite, tu cherches s'il n'y a pas du Polynectar.

Il y avait de grandes chances que le QG de l'Ordre regorge de potions en tous genres. Et si l'Ordre du Phénix ne possédait pas de potions illégales, les armoires de la Maison des Black, famille rattachée depuis toujours à la Magie Noire, devaient bien cacher quelques breuvages interdits.

\- Si tu en trouves qui soit encore buvable et _seulement_ s'il est pur, sans rien d'autre que la potion de base, tu me le ramènes. Si tu n'en trouves pas, je veux que tu t'en procures par un autre moyen – n'importe lequel mais discrètement. Dans ce cas, tu reviendras aussi me voir pour que je te donne de l'argent. C'est clair ?

\- Le Maître ordonne, Kreattur s'exécute, dit le vieil Elfe de Maison. Mais il fait froid et Kreattur déteste le jeune Maître, comment a-t-il osé l'envoyer travailler à Poudlard, avec ces Elfes qui n'ont aucun respect pour leur race, comment...

Harry interrompit la litanie d'insultes avant qu'elle ne se prolonge indéfiniment :

\- Si tu me ramènes du Polynectar, que ce soit du QG de l'Ordre ou par un autre moyen, je t'autoriserai, seulement après ta mission effectuée, à récupérer un objet de la maison. On en parlera à ce moment-là. Pour le moment, tu ne touches et ne prends rien, sauf du Polynectar.

Parmi les mots indistincts que grommela Kreattur en réponse, Harry entendit une série d'adjectifs fleuris décrivant la stupidité du Sang-Mêlé qui lui servait de Maître. Le Survivant ne s'indigna pas. S'il avait été à la place de Kreattur, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui donne des ordres aussi restrictifs. Mais l'Elfe étant qui il était, Harry ne lui accordait aucune confiance.

C'était lui qui avait trahi Sirius... Néanmoins, comme l'avait suggéré Dumbledore en juin dernier, peut-être que si Sirius avait mieux traité Kreattur... Si Sirius avait cherché à créer un lien avec lui...

Bah, ça ne servait à rien d'examiner des choses qui n'avaient et ne pourront plus jamais être.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry entendit Kreattur transplaner et se sentit brusquement très seul. Son sortilège de chaleur touchait à sa fin. Il aurait du demander à l'Elfe de lui en jeter un. Mais alors, il aurait du prendre encore une tonne de précautions pour ne pas craindre de se retrouver, par méprise intentionnelle de l'Elfe, entouré de flammes infernales ou même directement carbonisé.

Le Gryffondor se leva avec peine et lenteur. Il était l'heure de rentrer et de se glisser dans son lit. Pourtant, à peine eut-il le temps de faire trois pas que le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage le fit se retourner.

Kreattur était déjà revenu, cinq fioles tremblant dans ses mains.

Harry soupira.

Cette journée était interminable.

Il récupéra les fioles, remercia l'Elfe de Maison et l'autorisa, comme promis, à retourner à la maison des Black pour y récupérer un objet cher à son cœur. Quand Kreattur réapparut, il avait dans les mains un petit miroir, qui s'avérait être celui dans lequel, jeune sorcière, Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, passait des heures à se regarder.

Harry lui ordonna de retourner aux Cuisines. Ou dans sa chambre, si les Elfes en avaient.

\- Je reste ton maître, Kreattur, mais fais comme si Poudlard était ta maison. Va, maintenant.

Après une courte hésitation, il marmonna :

\- Et merci.

L'Elfe, miraculeusement, ne se lança pas dans une interminable diatribe contre les traîtres à leur sang. Il eut un genre de sourire et disparut sans un mot.

Harry se retrouvait de nouveau seul, dans ce paysage nocturne et mélancolique. Il serait rentré, s'il ne s'était pas senti si épuisé.

 **xXx**

Le Lac, à ses pieds, ne clapotait même pas. L'eau stagnante aurait pu tout aussi bien être morte. La lune naissante illuminait faiblement le Parc. Tout, autour de Harry, n'était qu'ombre. Il savait qu'il aurait du partir. S'il restait encore dehors, il allait finir par mourir de froid et de désespoir.

Mais il était en possession de pas une mais de plusieurs portions de Polynectar. S'il les gardait précieusement dans sa poche, le lendemain, oserait-il pour autant les utiliser ? Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut faire qu'à l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit, celle où on pourrait presque croire qu'on est le seul être qui existe au monde.

Harry déboucha une des fioles et renifla prudemment l'épais breuvage. Pas de doute, il reconnaîtrait cette odeur de putréfaction même s'il était entouré d'un océan de cadavres.

La boule au ventre, mais le cœur battant fort dans ses oreilles, à la lueur de sa baguette, il plongea sans réfléchir le cheveu blond dans le Polynectar. La potion, auparavant aussi bourbeuse que du sang coagulé, se dilua considérablement. Elle prit une teinte vert-de-gris. On aurait dit du cuivre oxydé à l'état liquide.

Il aurait bien voulu se pincer le nez, pour s'obliger à avaler l'infâme mixture mais il n'avait que deux mains. Dans l'une, il y avait sa baguette allumée, qu'il n'aurait voulu lâcher sous aucun prétexte. De l'autre, il tenait la fiole.

Après avoir inspiré un grand coup l'air froid, comme pour se donner du courage, il vida la potion dans sa bouche.

La transformation, comme dans son souvenir, était comme mourir et ressusciter et mourir encore, et renaître à nouveau, tout cela accompagné de la souffrance la plus aiguë qui soit.

 **xXx**

Tous ses muscles protestèrent d'un long cri silencieux avant de se déchirer. Tout son squelette craqua, s'effondra en miettes, et se reconstitua à grand peine. Toute sa peau pela, se détacha de sa chair, tomba en lambeaux, et une autre enveloppe repoussa à toute vitesse sur son corps à vif.

Il se sentait serpent qui muait ou poulet plumé.

Ses articulations les plus fragiles lâchèrent les premières, vite suivies par ses genoux, ses coudes, son cou. Il tomba par terre. Son bassin se brisa en deux, comme pour former deux ailes incongrues au milieu de son corps. Ses côtes gonflèrent, poussées par quelque chose qui poussait dans son estomac, avant de céder et de transpercer sa chair de part et d'autre de lui, laissent son ventre déchiré, bouche béante dont se déversaient tous les organes.

Il vomissait par son abdomen toutes ses pensées les plus folles. Elles roulaient sur le sol avant de s'éteindre. Il tendit la main pour rattraper les perles imaginaires, mais, à ce moment-là, ses ongles se détachèrent un à un de ses doigts et orteils, façon feuilles en Automne.

Ses dents, elles aussi, tombèrent sur sa langue et il crut qu'il allait vraiment crever étouffé par sa propre dentition. Un réflexe heureux lui fit recracher les petits os blancs, qui s'éparpillèrent à ses pieds. Sa langue se mit alors à gonfler et il la mordit, de ses gencives édentées. Le sang coula.

Ses yeux furent ensuite percés, creusés par une cuillère impitoyable qui les confondaient sûrement avec deux litchis au sirop. Les globes oculaires finirent par tomber d'eux-mêmes de leurs orbites et restèrent ridiculement suspendus pas les nerfs optiques.

Ses paupières continuaient à battre, et à chaque fois qu'elles frôlaient les nerfs optiques, ça lui envoyait des décharges de douleur étoilée.

Son cerveau devint de plus en plus chaud. Il rôtissait dans un four, et ça chauffait tant dans sa tête qu'il crut que tout allait exploser. Les veines sur ses tempes battaient et grossissaient comme des fleuves en cru.

Sans aucun doute, sa carcasse allait craquer d'un instant à l'autre, sous cette douleur insupportable. Il voyait déjà des morceaux de ce qui avait été son corps se répandre dans tout le Parc. Des élèves, le matin suivant, retrouveraient son gland, son auriculaire gauche, sa canine supérieure droite.

Il mourut ainsi pendant une minute ou deux. Ce fut un des moments les plus intenses de sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était autant _senti_.

 **xXx**

Puis, la sensation changea. Le mal diminua, et il supposa que c'était parce qu'il s'y habituait. La fournaise dans son crâne baissa. Ses veines dégonflèrent. Toutes les parties de son corps, tordues jusqu'alors en tous sens, semblèrent retrouver une unité.

Alors, la véritable métamorphose commença.

Il avait lâché sa baguette depuis longtemps. La lumière qui en émanait n'éclairait que ses pieds et ses mollets, laissant le reste de sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir pour s'en rendre compte. Non, il visualisait mentalement tous les changements qui s'opéraient en lui, à vitesse éclair.

Il grandit de plusieurs centimètres, ce qui provoqua l'agonie de ses genoux. Ses cheveux se rétractèrent dans son crâne. Ils s'affinèrent. Sans les toucher, Harry savait qu'ils étaient désormais doux et lisses. Et blonds.

Ses yeux, même dans la semi-pénombre, le tiraillaient, alors il ôta ses lunettes, qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Si elles se cassaient, tant pis. Il voulait se concentrer au maximum sur son nouveau corps.

Ses globes oculaires diminuèrent. Son nez rétrécit. Ses lèvres semblèrent rentrer dans elles-mêmes. Ses joues se remplirent. Ses oreilles se déplacèrent de quelques millimètres.

Sa peau devint plus épaisse mais moins rugueuse. Ses imperfections, dues à la Nature et à l'adolescence, disparurent. Il sentit chacun de ses boutons rentrer sagement dans sa chair et tout bonnement disparaître.

Ses poignets osseux et ses genoux cagneux s'affinèrent et se présentaient désormais come de parfaites charnières entre ses mains et ses avant-bras, entre ses tibias et ses fibulas. En fait, son corps asymétrique et anguleux était devenu un bloc harmonieux et fluide, où le regard ne pouvait que glisser savoureusement, sans s'accrocher à aucune aspérité.

A l'intérieur de lui, il sentit ses organes se réajuster doucement à leur nouvel habitat. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais son colon s'élargit. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il de son intestin grêle.

Penser à l'organisation de ses viscères lui foutant la gerbe, Harry préféra tâter son corps tout neuf. Aucun doute, il était magnifique. Ses doigts caressèrent avec émerveillement ces immenses plaines de peau, sous ses vêtements. Son torse ne présentait aucun poil disgracieux. Ses mamelons étaient si discrets qu'il était impossible de les imaginer durs, même dans le froid environnant.

Ses mains... Les touchant l'une et l'autre, les portant à sa joue, il constata, ému, leur raffinement. Pas un pli entre ses phalanges, pas un accroc sur l'arrondi de ses ongles. Pas un os proéminent, pas une veine bleue saillante.

Tout ce qui devait être caché à l'intérieur du corps l'était. Tout ce qui devait être montré au reste du monde l'était. Ce corps prétentieux et beau, était la plus parfaite des enveloppes charnelles qu'on puisse désirer avoir.

Et dire que Harry s'était imaginé que le cheveu appartenait à Colin Crivey... Il faillit en rire.

Comment est-ce qu'un homme – car il possédait encore entre les jambes un pénis et une paire de testicules, qu'il avait d'ailleurs hâte d'observer de plus près – avec un tel physique pouvait souhaiter, même l'espace d'une heure, revêtir la carcasse grinçante du Gryffondor ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Draco Malfoy voudrait de sa peau translucide et rougeâtre, qui laissait dévoiler tout son système interne ?

Et pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas froid, alors que son sortilège avait du s'annuler depuis longtemps ?

\- Tu aimes ce que tu touches, Potter ? demanda une voix derrière le brun.

Harry, dans le corps de Draco Malfoy, se retourna, pour se retrouver face à face avec l'authentique héritier Malfoy.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Voilà voilà. Comme disent les auteurs anglophones, R/R **(Read and Review)** :) Love love sur vous.


	3. Tu es magique, Ron

**Publié le 26 août 2015**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Merci à toutes pour vos messages et follow, c'est génial :)

La fic a enfin une IP ! Comme d'hab, c'est un fanart de ma main, vous trouverez la version HD dans ma bio.

 **Warning :** Déclaration d'amour enflammée, pas de citron, pas de gore. Harry plutôt clairvoyant, pour une fois.

 **En réponse à Guest** : Merci merci, c'est très gentil d'avoir laissé un message. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **En réponse à little K** : Heureuse que les descriptions crues te plaisent et que tu puisses te glisser dedans. La suite est là, le cliff du dernier chapitre est pardonné j'espère ! Et merci pour les compliments.

 **En réponse à KSP** : L'histoire avance vite, vu qu'elle est très courte. Je me suis bien amusée avec la pré-polynectarisation et, t'inquiète, je dois être assez frappée pour écrire ça, donc tu n'es pas fautive de trouver ça gore mais marrant ;)

 **En réponse à l'Abrutie** : Encore quatre fioles de Polynectar, ça promet... Malheureusement, rien de citronné pour l'instant, mais le prochain chapitre le sera beaucoup plus ;) Ron est très troublé dans ce chapitre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que dans le précédent. Bref, merci, et cœur aussi.

 **En réponse à Bobette** : Merci d'avoir laissé un message, c'est très agréable.

 **Résumé DLMQT :** Harry est perturbé, Hermione est très froide et Ron agit bizarrement. Le soir, Harry raconte finalement à Ron la scène qu'il a surpris, Ron est tout troublé. Il se jette sur le brun et l'embrasse. Harry fuit le Dortoir, en plein déni, se balade dans le Parc. Il demande à Kreattur de lui rapporter du Polynectar et décide, malgré sa fatigue, d'utiliser le cheveu blond offert par son double maléfique. Il se transforme en Malfoy et trouve le corps du Serpentard parfait. Et soudain, Draco arrive derrière lui.

* * *

 **PAR CAPILLARITE**

 **Chapitre 3 : Tu es magique, Ron**

* * *

Harry soupira de plaisir.

Même si les arbres n'étaient pas encore couverts de neige, on sentait, si on tendait l'oreille, que l'Automne cédait peu à peu aux avances de l'Hiver. Encore deux ou trois rendez-vous secrets, et la femme en blanc engloutirait dans sa cape le saltimbanque au costume bariolé.

On n'était qu'en Octobre mais tout le paysage hurlait : « Hiver ! ». Les branches étaient nues et maigres. Les feuilles mortes s'étaient depuis longtemps envolées, tout comme les oiseaux migrateurs. Il ne restait au sol que quelques miettes d'orange, de rouge et de jaune, qui crissaient à peine sous les pieds, tellement elles étaient broyées.

L'herbe du Parc, encore verte début septembre, elle-même se faisait plus discrète. On aurait dit que le froid, précoce, décourageait les couleurs. Ces dernières se blottissaient les unes contre les autres – dans la fourrure d'un renard roux, dans le feuillage d'un arbre têtu – mais n'osaient pas se déployer plus avant.

Harry et Hermione se promenaient pourtant dans le Parc du château, alors qu'il devait faire huit degrés à tout casser. Aucun des deux ne grelottait ni ne se plaignait du froid. Au contraire, ils affichaient la même expression satisfaite, comme s'il n'existait rien de plus agréable au monde que le climat humide, lourd et venteux des Highlands automnales.

Tout observateur peu scrupuleux les prendrait pour fous – c'était un avis tout-à-fait légitime. Cependant, il suffisait de regarder plus attentivement ce qu'il y avait dans leurs mains pour crier au génie.

Les deux Gryffondors tenaient chacun, serré dans leurs paumes, un bocal, type pot de confiture _Bonne Maman_. Des récipients en verre, émanait une lueur bleue qui aurait pu sembler froide, si elle n'était pas si réconfortante. En effet, les visages de Hermione et Harry baignaient dans la chaleur de cette lumière et leurs sourires en disaient long sur le plaisir que leur procuraient les flammes couleur océan.

\- Ha, soupira encore Harry, en collant son bocal contre sa joue.

 **xXx**

La surface de verre n'était pas brûlante. Elle était tiède tout comme il fallait. Cette simple source de chaleur leur permettait de se balader à l'extérieur sans craindre le vent glacé. C'était moins efficace mais bien plus agréable qu'un sortilège réchauffant. Il n'y avait rien de plus tendre que le feu et c'était un élément que Hermione maîtrisait à la perfection.

Malheureusement, il y avait bien d'autres domaines dans lesquels la sorcière excellait et celui d'évoquer sans aucune pitié des sujets délicats en faisant partie.

\- J'espère que Ron va bien, dit-elle.

Harry aurait souhaité profiter plus longtemps de ce moment insouciant et silencieux mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas dans les projets de son amie.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il, car il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Comment est-ce que Ron pourrait aller bien ? Il avait sérieusement un problème. Il l'avait embrassé de force ! Mais bien sûr, Hermione n'était pas au courant.

\- D'ailleurs, Hermione, tu sais où il est ? Pourquoi il est pas venu en cours ?

Hermione lui lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Harry si c'est une blague... commença-t-elle. Tu m'as dit que... Il est à l'infirmerie, tu te rappelles ?

La sorcière affichait un air si soucieux que Harry se sentit obligé de se rappeler. De faire semblant.

\- Oui, oui, où avais-je la tête ?

Après quelques instants de silence, Hermione répéta :

\- Tu sais, j'espère qu'il va vraiment aller mieux.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, ça, il y a deux minutes !

Les yeux de Hermione reflétaient à la fois de la colère et une sorte d'affliction.

\- Oui, je sais. Contrairement à la tienne, ma mémoire se porte très bien. C'est juste que ces derniers temps, il était si... On aurait dit qu'il n'était plus le même.

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement. C'était certain que Ron agissait bizarrement. Il était très distant avec Hermione. Mais, contrairement à la sorcière, le Survivant savait pourquoi. Pourtant, il ne pipa mot. Jamais, se promit-il, jamais il n'avouerait à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre Ron et lui.

 **xXx**

Il préférait largement qu'elle élabore mille hypothèses invraisemblables plutôt qu'elle ne découvre la vérité.

Si Ron s'était découvert un penchant... pour les individus de sexe masculin, ce n'était pas à sa petite amie qu'il serait allé en parler.

Et s'il avait développé un amour plus qu'amical pour Harry, il ferait certainement tout pour que Hermione ne soit jamais au courant.

La veille, le rouquin s'était montré très... câlin avec Harry, peut-être un peu _trop_. Et sûrement que cette passion excessive avait été, par un genre de loi physico-mathématique, en quelque sorte retirée à sa petite amie officielle. Et officieuse.

Oui, pendant que Ron tentait d'introduire son organe du goût dans la bouche non consentante de son meilleur ami Harry, Hermione devait pleurer dans son oreiller, s'apitoyant sur son pauvre sort, sans comprendre pourquoi son petit ami s'était lassé d'elle et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée.

Comment le prendrait-elle, si elle apprenait que Ron avait embrassé Harry ? Serait-elle triste ? Furieuse ? Se sentirait-elle trompée, pire, prise pour une conne ? Leur en voudrait-elle pour l'éternité ?

Est-ce que ce serait la fin de leur glorieuse amitié ?

Ou bien considérerait-elle que ce n'était absolument pas la faute de Harry ? Mais Harry le lui aurait caché, alors peut-être le détesterait-elle pour ce mensonge par omission ? Pardonnerait-elle plutôt à Ron qui, en pleine puberté, ne pouvait pas contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles ?

 **xXx**

Harry eut soudain une vision d'un futur bien sombre et en même temps nerveusement comique.

Hermione et Ron, redevenus copains comme cochons, feraient du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, un beau samedi après-midi. La sorcière demanderait à son ex-petit-ami conseil sur les hommes et Ron, en homosexuel expérimenté, lui répondrait qu'il fallait faire au cas-par-cas.

Après des heures passées dans les cabines d'essayage, des bourses de gallions dépensées en conneries inutiles donc indispensables et des sacs remplis de ces emplettes sans intérêt, les deux amis iraient boire un verre dans un club très gay-friendly.

Là, Hermione, mine de rien, questionnerait Ron sur sa vie amoureuse. Elle lui dirait des choses comme « _Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dors pas souvent seul que tu es heureux, au fond de toi !_ » ou bien « _Tu m'as quittée parce que je suis une femme et que tu préfères les hommes. C'est normal. Mais il doit bien y avoir un homme avec qui tu as envie de passer du temps en dehors du lit, non ?_ » ou encore « _Ron, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps ! Je sais que si tu accumules les histoires légères, c'est parce que tu as quelqu'un en tête. Rappelle toi de Lavande Brown..._ »

Et peut-être que Ron lui avouerait que, après toutes ces années, il était encore follement amoureux de celui qui avait un jour été leur meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

Hermione ferait un sourire triste. Elle n'aurait plus eu de nouvelles du Survivant depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où elle avait appris que Ron, troublé, s'interrogeant sur sa propre orientation sexuelle, avait embrassé Harry.

C'aurait été Ron qui, avec bravoure et honnêteté, aurait confessé sa trahison à Hermione. La sorcière ne l'aurait pas mal pris – qui était-elle pour en reprocher à son premier grand amour d'assumer sa sexualité ? – mais elle aurait été pleine de mépris pour Harry, qui ne lui avait rien dit du tout, qui avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Dans cette vision, Harry finissait seul dans une vieille maison et sa seule occupation était de nourrir les chats qui erraient dans son jardin.

 **xXx**

\- Harry ! Ça sonne, on y va ? Tu veux pas être en retard en Potions, ton nouveau cours préféré, quand même ?

Malgré le cauchemar éveillé qu'il venait de faire, Harry décida de garder son secret pour lui et suivit Hermione vers les cachots.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry, grâce au Manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, termina sa potion une demi-heure avant ses camarades. Cependant, il fit semblant de continuer à travailler. Personne ne se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait aucunement besoin, pour préparer un Elixir d'Euphorie, d'écraser des ailes de libellules ou même de mesurer quantité de liquides inconnus.

S'occupant les mains comme il le pouvait – il calcula deux ou trois fois la circonférence de son chaudron, s'attirant ainsi le regard déconcerté de Slughorn –, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder vers Malfoy, qui était assis au premier rang.

Malfoy, c'était son autre gros problème.

Observant les cheveux soigneusement coiffés du Serpentard, Harry repensa à leur conversation de la veille. Si on pouvait qualifier leur brève entrevue de « conversation », bien entendu.

 **xXx**

Harry se revoyait, polynectarisé en Draco Malfoy, au bord du Lac. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que l'authentique Malfoy le surprenne là ? Aucune.

Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Alors que le Survivant s'émerveillait de la peau parfaite de son corps d'emprunt, une voix moqueuse, derrière lui, avait demandé « Tu aimes ce que tu touches, Potter ? »

Le brun s'était retourné, tétanisé. Malfoy.

\- Je ne suis pas Potter, avait-il marmonné, sans savoir pourquoi.

Sa voix semblait venir d'un autre, car elle n'était plus la sienne.

Malfoy s'était approché et avait tendu la main, comme pour caresser la joue de son double. Puis, il s'était repris, et sa main était retombée mollement.

\- Contrairement à d'autres, je ne laisse pas mes cheveux traîner de partout, il est donc presque impossible de faire du Polynectar « Draco Malfoy ». Mais tu arbores pourtant mon apparence.

Malfoy s'était mis à tourner autour de Harry et le dévorait des yeux. On aurait dit un potentiel acheteur qui étudiait une poupée gonflable sous tous ses angles, vérifiant la qualité de ses finitions.

\- Comment est-ce possible, si mes superbes cheveux restent toujours sagement sur mon crâne ? s'était faussement étonné Draco. Il s'avère que j'ai, justement, c'est fou, offert l'un d'eux à Harry Potter, pas plus tard que cette après-midi... Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Harry avait dégluti. Il s'était senti l'envie de rougir, mais, visiblement, le corps sans défaut de Malfoy n'autorisait pas un tel vice. Son visage était donc resté impassible, alors que son esprit, qui n'avait subi aucune transformation, s'emballait dans tous les sens.

\- Oui, Potter, c'est bien toi, sous _mon_ visage, _ma_ peau, _mes_ os. Je savais que tu voudrais savoir qui était l'inconnu de la Salle de Divination... La curiosité a toujours été ton...

\- Ta gueule, Malfoy ! avait crié Harry, de la voix de Draco. Je suis crevé... Beaucoup trop de choses, aujourd'hui... Je vais rentrer dormir. On en parlera un autre jour, okay ?

Et sur ces marmonnements, Harry avait fui. Il ne s'était pas retourné, mais il savait que le Serpentard était resté sur place. Après tout, Malfoy n'avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'ils se fassent ensemble choper par Rusard, alors qu'ils étaient identiques comme deux gouttes d'eau.

A la pensée du concierge, le brun avait commencé à flipper. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps... Et si Rusard l'attrapait et le fouillait, comment pourrait-il expliquer la présence de quatre fioles de potion illégale dans ses poches ?

D'autant plus que si le vieux Cracmol découvrait qu'il n'était pas Draco Malfoy mais Harry Potter polynectarisé, le Gryffondor pouvait directement s'acheter un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Harry, en réalité, était rentré dans la Tour Gryffondor sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Tous ses camarades dormaient déjà, sauf Ron. En fait, Ron n'était nulle part. Ni dans la Salle Commune, où le feu s'était éteint, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans son lit.

Harry était tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Il avait vaguement supposé que le rouquin s'était rabiboché avec Hermione ou bien qu'il s'était suicidé. Après l'incident du baiser, le Survivant n'avait eu aucune idée de croiser son meilleur ami.

Toujours dans le corps de Malfoy, il s'était glissé dans ses draps froids et avait fermé les yeux aussitôt. L'idée de se masturber avait à peine eut le temps de germer dans sa tête qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

 **xXx**

\- Les fioles sur mon bureau, je vous prie ! Pensez à nettoyer vos chaudrons ! dit Slughorn, quelques minutes avant la fin du cours.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur. Il fit disparaître les yeux de scarabée avec lesquels il était en train de jouer, remplit une fiole de son Elixir d'Euphorie et alla la poser sur le bureau du Professeur de Potions.

Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Malfoy. Cependant, le Serpentard fit genre de rien. Harry maudit ses propres joues qui, contrairement à celles du blondinet, avaient tendance à rougir à la moindre émotion.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Pendant tout le repas de Midi, Harry demeura plongé dans ses pensées, qui tournaient toutes autour des deux problèmes majeurs de sa vie.

Le premier, c'était l'excitant inconnu polynectarisé en lui, qui lui avait laissé un cheveu, sûrement pour permettre à Harry de découvrir son identité. Cet inconnu s'était révélé être Draco Malfoy.

Le second, c'était Ron, son meilleur ami, qui avait réagi étrangement à son récit érotique et qui l'avait embrassé.

Il était difficile de déterminer lequel de ces deux problèmes était le plus grave ou même le plus incroyable.

Bon, reprit Harry mentalement. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il aborde les choses différemment.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait que ces deux faits – Malfoy était son jumeau maléfique et Ron l'avait embrassé – étaient des problèmes ? C'était facile.

Il détestait Malfoy. Il n'aimait pas les blonds. Il n'aimait _même pas_ les hommes. Il n'avait aucun fantasme vraiment inavouable. Et pourtant, son sosie de la Salle de Divination lui avait totalement retourné la tête.

Le Gryffondor ne voulait pas admettre que la personne qui avait si joliment sublimé son corps, en le caressant comme s'il était beau, était en réalité son ennemi presque juré.

Et surtout : pourquoi est-ce que le Serpentard avait fait ça ? C'était trop périlleux pour être une farce... Ça n'avait d'ailleurs rien de drôle...

Il était peut-être plus simple de penser à Ron. C'était aussi très facile. Il adorait Ron. Ron était son meilleur ami. Ron sortait avec Hermione. Ron n'était pas gay. Harry n'était pas gay. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune ambiguïté entre eux. Et pourtant, Ron l'avait embrassé.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux. Il était plus dérangé par le fait que ce soit _Ron_ qui l'ait embrassé que par le fait que ce soit un individu possédant des couilles.

Il tenait quelque chose. Embrasser un homme ne l'avait pas dégoûté. Après tout, une bouche féminine ou masculine, c'est sensiblement la même chose.

Il n'avait pas non plus été dégoûté de voir Malfoy polynectarisé en lui se masturber. Il n'avait pas été dégoûté d'emprunter le corps de Malfoy. Il se serait même touché, s'il n'avait pas été si épuisé.

Donc, le souci, ce n'était pas que ce soit deux hommes qui lui fassent des misères. C'était l' _identité_ de ces deux hommes. Et donc, il était possible que Harry soit attiré par les hommes. Mais simplement pas par ces deux-là.

Et comme souvent une intuition n'arrive jamais seule, Harry eut soudain une autre illumination, qui expliquait presque tout.

 **xXx**

\- Harry ? Hey, attends ! Où tu vas ? s'écria Hermione, quand elle vit son meilleur ami, jusque-là léthargique, se lever brusquement.

Harry quitta la table des Gryffondors sans se retourner. Il courut dans les couloirs, bouscula plusieurs élèves, s'excusa plusieurs mètres plus loin, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Alors qu'il déboulait dans le Dortoir, il se fit la promesse mentale de s'excuser à Hermione quand il la reverrait.

Leur prochain cours commençait trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il avait largement le temps.

Pourtant, il se jeta sur sa malle comme s'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à vivre. S'il avait raison... Si son petit doigt disait vrai...

Il remua sa valise de fond en comble, renversa chacun des tiroirs de sa table de chevet, défit ses draps et ses taies d'oreillers mais il ne trouva pas la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il avait vu juste.

Harry repartit à toute vitesse, comme si une horde d'hippogriffes en avait après ses fesses. Il lui fallut seulement dix minutes pour atteindre les portes de l'infirmerie.

Le sorcier fit enfin une pause. Il reprit son souffle. Il réfléchit. Puis, il se décida à entrer.

L'Infirmerie était aussi calme que d'ordinaire. La plupart des lits était vides et Madame Pomfresh n'était pas dans la pièce. Même s'il était l'heure du repas, il y avait pourtant peu de chances que l'infirmière soit dans la Grande Salle.

Harry ne la voyait pas laisser ses patients, même endormis, tout seuls dans l'infirmerie. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son style.

Le Gryffondor s'avança, espérant que le bruit de ses pas ferait venir Madame Pomfresh. En effet, la sorcière sortit d'une pièce attenante, que Harry supposait être un grand placard à potions.

\- Monsieur Potter ! l'interpella-t-elle. Il n'y a eu aucun match de Quidditch et vous ne semblez pas mal en point – c'est rare de vous voir aussi... entier. Quoique vous êtes un peu pâle.

Harry respira un grand coup.

\- J'aurais voulu voir Ron, Madame.

L'infirmière soupira.

\- Vous êtes tenace, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai déjà dit ce matin qu'il était très contagieux. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que vous n'ayez rien contracté, en l'amenant ici. Il serait peut-être judicieux, cela dit, de faire un contrôle, comme je vous l'ai déjà suggéré.

Harry ne se rappelait absolument pas d'une telle suggestion, mais c'était simplement parce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu à l'infirmerie ce matin-là. Quelqu'un, et il avait sa petite idée de qui, s'était fait passer pour lui et y avait amené Ron. Et le Ron qui était ici était l'authentique Ronald Weasley, contrairement à celui à qui il avait eu affaire la veille.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. C'est urgent, dit Harry, avec les yeux brillants.

Il entendit Madame Pomfresh soupirer puis marmonner quelque chose comme « De toute façon, dans son état, que vous lui parliez Anglais ou Fourchelangue, il n'y comprendra que tchi », mais quelque chose détourna son attention.

Cho Chang venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Ils avaient rompu, quelques mois plus tôt – ça semblait dans une autre vie – quand Marrietta avait trahi l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et la Serdaigle ne lui manquait absolument pas, réalisa Harry, tandis qu'ils échangeaient un timide hochement de tête.

\- Ho, Miss Chang, que faites-vous ici ?

 **xXx**

Madame Pomfresh étant désormais occupée à écouter un récit interminable, où il était question de cauchemars, de vampires et de citrouilles hermaphrodites des Enfers, Harry se dirigea discrètement vers le lit occupé par Ron.

Il était facile de repérer la touffe rousse qui jurait fièrement avec les draps immaculés.

\- Salut, vieux, salua Harry, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ron ne répondit pas. Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas menti, il était sacrément mal en point. Harry ne s'approcha pas trop, de peur que son ami soit réellement très contagieux. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy avait bien pu lui faire ?

\- Hey, Ron, tu m'entends ?

Harry n'était pas sûr que « gggromph » puisse être considéré comme comme une réponse, mais il choisit de continuer à parler.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimé.

Ron ne réagit pas.

\- Quand tu m'as embrassé hier, j'ai réalisé que... Oh, c'est si ridicule dit à voix haute !

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant d'organiser son discours. Il fallait que ce soit _brillant_.

\- Non, reprenons, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés dans le train, toi et moi, j'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. J'étais trop jeune, à l'époque, pour comprendre ce que c'était. Mais tu étais le premier enfant sorcier, excepté Malfoy, avec qui j'avais l'occasion de discuter. Tu étais si... mignon, avec ta tache sur le nez.

Ron grogna. Il semblait souffrir.

\- Bref, on est devenus amis. Ou plutôt, j'ai tout fait pour qu'on soit amis. Quand j'ai appris que toute ta famille était passée par Gryffondor, j'ai supplié le Choixpeau de m'y répartir. Je sais, moi-même je me le suis jamais avoué, c'était un peu... dingue de ma part, hein ?

Le convalescent suait à grosses gouttes. Impossible de savoir s'il était réveillé ou en plein délire.

\- Ron, je veux que ce soit bien clair. Si toutes ces années je ne t'ai lancé aucun signal, c'est parce que j'avais peur. Je suis sorti avec Cho, c'est vrai. Mais il fallait bien que je fasse semblant de me détourner de toi, vu que tu disais être intéressé par Hermione, non ?

Harry inspira longuement.

 **xXx**

\- Il n'y a jamais eu que toi. Quand je tenais la main de Cho, je pensais à toi. Quand je l'embrassais, je pensais à toi. Quand on... Oh, n'en parlons pas.

Ron remuait la tête. Harry prit ça pour un encouragement.

\- Et tu as commencé à sortir avec Hermione. Mes pires craintes s'étaient réalisées. En vérité, j'avais toujours cru que tu étais inaccessible, mais que notre amie puisse, elle, parce que c'est une fille, parce que je croyais que tu l'aimais, être dans tes bras... Ça m'a rendu fou.

Ron toussa et un peu de salive coula sur sa lèvre.

\- Même là, je te trouve... tout simplement magnifique. Tu es magique, Ron. Alors le fait que tu m'aies embrassé hier... Rien que d'y penser...

Ron ouvrit enfin grand les yeux. Son regard était flou comme quelqu'un qui ne voit pas. Les globes oculaires roulèrent dans leurs orbites, à la recherche de Harry.

Le brun, sentant que l'instant décisif arrivait, approcha vaillamment son visage de celui de son meilleur ami. Tant pis s'il attrapait le papillomavirus ou même la chaude-pisse. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Et l'air abasourdi et carrément horrifié de Ron confirma sa petite théorie.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! cria Harry bien plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Il se pencha sur Ron et, à la dernière minute, entreposa sa main entre leurs deux bouches.

D'où elles étaient, Cho et Madame Pomfresh ne pouvaient que s'imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer entre les deux adolescents.

Cho cria, s'excusa et partit en courant.

Un instant après, Madame Pomfresh jeta Harry dehors, lui reprochant de troubler la tranquillité de l'infirmerie.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry arriva en cours de DCFM à l'heure et ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant toute la durée de la leçon. Pourtant, même s'il s'agissait de sa matière préférée, ce n'était pas un chapitre passionnant, loin de là. Et Snape réussit à lui enlever dix points pour avoir oublié de tourner une page.

Mais Harry était satisfait. Lui qui avait deux problèmes avant le déjeuner n'en avait désormais plus qu'un seul.

Jamais Hermione ne demanderait à Ron des conseils sur les mâles, alors qu'il ferait du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, un samedi après-midi.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Ce soir-là, il mangea comme s'il n'avait rien ingurgité depuis sa naissance. Il se sentait terriblement soulagé. Neville, une fois n'est pas coutume, lui posait mille et une questions sur ses tactiques de Quidditch et Harry lui répondait avec enthousiasme.

\- Franchement, je comprends pas comment tu arrives à faire la feinte de W... Wonski, dit Neville d'un ton admiratif.

\- Wronski, corrigea machinalement Harry. C'est pas si difficile que ça, c'est juste impressionnant ! Enfin, je pense que je t'ennuie, aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'es pas fan de balais volants...

Neville eut un sourire maladroit et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille inutilement longue.

La seule fois que Harry se rappelait avoir vu Neville près d'un balai, c'était à leur tout premier cours de vol. Malfoy lui avait chipé son Rappeltout.

D'ailleurs, sans cet incident, Harry n'aurait pas été convoqué par Mcgonagall. Et il n'aurait sûrement pas intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor si jeune...

\- En fait, ça m'intéresse, justement, insista Neville. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais _exactement_. Quand est-ce que tu sens que tu dois relever ton manche ? Et comment faire pour que l'Attrapeur adverse te suive ?

Harry fronça des sourcils. C'était quand même curieux que Neville s'intéresse à des points aussi techniques. D'habitude, il se contentait d'explications générales.

\- Et bien... commença le Survivant.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, son regard tomba sur l'assiette de Neville. Neville mangeait toujours très proprement. En fait, il avait une façon vraiment très particulière de structurer son assiette. Il classait les aliments par couleur.

C'était ce détail, plus que tous les autres, qui fit tilter Harry.

 **xXx**

\- Ho, heu. S'il n'est pas trop tard, je peux peut-être te montrer ça. Il reste encore une heure avant le couvre-feu.

A ces mots, l'expression de Neville, jusqu'alors avenante, se transforma. Un sourire rusé, que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, s'étira fugitivement sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux lancèrent un éclat intelligent, avant de redevenir ceux de Neville.

\- Harry, Neville ! Même s'il n'est pas encore neuf heures, il est hors de question que vous voliez maintenant ! Il fait nuit noire !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry laissa Hermione en plan. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à s'excuser.

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent du château en silence. Ils se dirigèrent, toujours sans parler, vers les vestiaires de Quidditch de leur Maison. Enfin, de la Maison de Harry.

Harry jeta sur la cabane un sortilège réchauffant et garda sa baguette en main. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Quand ils furent tous deux assis à califourchon sur un banc, entourés de robes de sport à l'odeur peu hospitalière, Harry dit enfin :

\- Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille, Malfoy ? Me poursuivre jusque pendant mon repas, sérieux ? Et essayer de me soustraire des bottes secrètes ?

Neville, ou celui qui se faisait passer pour Neville, sourit.

\- Comment tu savais que c'était moi ?

Harry faillit répondre que la façon de manger de son ami était très particulière, mais il se retint. C'était une information précieuse et il n'avait aucune raison de la livrer à un ennemi. Il était plus intelligent de faire semblant de l'être.

\- Tu buvais un peu trop, je trouvais.

Le visage affable de Neville refléta une surprise sincère.

\- Je ne te savais pas si observateur, commenta seulement Malfoy.

Harry soupira.

\- Bon, je suis plus reposé que la veille. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu me veux, qu'on en finisse.

\- A toi ? Rien de spécial.

\- Ho, arrête ! grogna le Gryffondor, en faisant un geste énervé de la main. Tu te polynectarises en moi, tu te... tu fais de drôle de choses avec mon corps sans ma permission, tu me laisses un cheveu... Si tu as des extravagances sexuelles, tant pis pour toi, mais ne m'embarque pas là-dedans.

 **xXx**

Neville ne répondit pas. Ses yeux doux glissèrent sur le visage et le corps de Harry, mettant le brun très mal-à-l'aise. C'était Malfoy, là-dedans ! Malfoy, qui avait toujours tout fait pour le ridiculiser... Mais dans cette histoire, quel était le but du Serpentard ?

\- Alors comme ça tu as toujours été amoureux de cette belette de Weasley ? ricana Neville.

Ça ressemblait si peu à Neville que Harry rit franchement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si désopilant ? demanda Malfoy.

\- Non, ton expression. Et puis, cette phrase, dans la bouche de Neville... expliqua Harry, un rire contenu dans la voix.

\- On s'en fout, de Neville. Parle-moi de Weasley.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, à la fin ? râla Harry. Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ma vie sentimentale ?

Neville pâlit.

\- C'est l'impression que je donne ? Désolé, mais non. C'est juste que j'ai surpris votre conversation.. Ou plutôt... Ton monologue, et j'étais curieux, c'est tout. Savoir s'il faut que je crée de nouveaux badges...

Malfoy n'était pas très convainquant. Harry, décidément très lucide, ce jour-là, s'exclama :

\- Ha, donc tu étais bien Cho !

Même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Malfoy fut de nouveau très surpris.

\- Tu es bien plus perspicace que je ne le pensais.

\- Enfin, Malfoy, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur. Cho n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça. Notre histoire s'est terminée il y a une éternité...

\- Et donc, depuis toujours, tu es amoureux de Weasley, enchaîna le Serpentard.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, souffla Harry avec grandiloquence. Si tu as surpris ma déclaration, ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, même si je comprends pas pourquoi ça te préoccupes tellement.

\- Et il t'a embrassé hier. C'était ce que tu disais.

\- Ton père t'a jamais appris qu'écouter les conversations des autres, c'est indiscret ?

\- Non, répondit Malfoy avec désinvolture. Par contre, il m'a appris que le savoir, c'est le pouvoir.

Harry allait rétorquer que c'était basiquement ce qu'on appelait faire du chantage, mais il se retint. Il n'était pas question d'entrer dans le jeu de Malfoy.

 **xXx**

\- Bon, comme Ron et moi, tous les deux, on s'aime – après tout, il m'a embrassé hier et je l'ai embrassé tout-à-l'heure à l'infirmerie –, je vois pas ce qui pourrait t'intéresser. Même si tu utilises cette information pour nous humilier, on s'en bat les couilles. Vraiment, parle-moi plutôt du Polynectar.

Neville, pour toute réponse, observa le cheminement d'un mille pattes sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me laisser un cheveu ? Pourquoi tout nu ? Pourquoi Neville ? Pour Cho ?

« Pourquoi Ron » faillit s'échapper des lèvres de Harry. Heureusement, il se ressaisit juste à temps. Malfoy ne devait pas savoir que Harry savait.

C'était beaucoup trop drôle. Pour une fois que Harry avait une longueur d'avance, il n'allait pas gâcher sa carte maîtresse si tôt.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? râla Neville.

Mais Harry entendit sans mal la voix traînante de Malfoy.

\- Et s'il n'y avait pas de raison ?

\- Je croyais que les Serpentards avaient toujours un but caché, observa le Gryffondor.

\- C'est le cas. Sache que le principe d'un but caché, c'est qu'il soit caché, sourit moqueusement Neville.

\- Pourquoi t'être masturbé ? Peut-être que... dit Harry, avec l'expression la plus choquée qu'il avait en stock.

Ses sourcils étaient si hauts qu'ils se confondaient avec sa frange. Sa cicatrice était toute déformée, prise entre les plis de son front. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez. Ses joues étaient agitées de tics. Sa bouche faisait une grimace monstrueuse, dévoilant une partie de ses dents et de sa langue visqueuse. Pour accentuer sa laideur, le Gryffondor eut le bon goût de baisser exagérément la tête, se créant de la sorte un affreux double-menton.

Voilà, il était présentement le sorcier le plus choqué du monde, et tout ça, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch de Gryffondor, avec Malfoy sous l'apparence de Neville Londubat.

\- Peut-être que tu es... Par moi... Ça expliquerait toutes ces années de... Et tes interrogations sur Ron et moi... Si en entrant dans cette cabane j'avais imaginé une seule seconde que...

 **xXx**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de déblatérer des idioties plus longtemps, parce que Neville s'était jeté sur lui. Les deux garçons tombèrent sur le sol terreux. Harry tenta de se dégager, mais il avait fait tomber sa baguette dans sa chute.

Cette situation commençait à devenir bien trop familière. Il semblait que Malfoy avait la manie de se jeter sur lui. Mais jamais sous sa propre apparence.

\- Lâche-moi, Malfoy, je suis à Ron. Désolé de te décevoir mais...

\- Mais tais-toi ! dit Neville entre ses dents. Tu vois pas que je te domine, là ?

Harry rit, presque nerveusement. Malfoy ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Neville ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Cette situation était grotesque.

\- Pousse-toi. Allez, on a réussi à discuter de façon civilisé. On peut continuer, non ?

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Malfoy se laissa tomber à côté de Harry. Son visage était tourné vers l'autre côté.

\- Malfoy, on n'est plus ennemis, t'en as conscience, non ?

Neville resta silencieux.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, développa Harry. Deux ennemis ne se transforment pas l'un en l'autre, non ?

Le corps de Neville se détendit.

\- Tu es dingue, quand même. Et je me retrouve embarqué là-dedans... Je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Je vois pas en quoi ça peut me porter préjudice, ni ce que ça t'apporte.

Harry, curieusement apaisé, monologua un petit moment. Enfin, il avait l'occasion de raconter son histoire, de révéler ses sentiments sans redouter la réaction de l'autre. Quand la veille il avait confessé à Ron – qui s'était avéré être Malfoy – qu'il avait été excité par son jumeau des Enfers, il avait eu très peur de son jugement.

Mais enfin, Malfoy était impliqué dans cette histoire jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait commencé à parler de détails qu'il regretterait plus tard d'avoir abordés. Quand il en fut au point de, tacitement, avouer avoir songé à se branler quand il était dans le corps du Serpentard, Malfoy se leva soudain.

Sans lui jeter un regard, le visage baissé et dans l'ombre, Neville sortit des petites fioles de sa poche. De loin, on aurait pu penser qu'elles étaient vides, mais Harry se rendit vite compte qu'elles contenaient chacun un cheveu.

\- Prends ça, croassa Neville, d'une voix anormalement nerveuse. On va jouer à un jeu.

Harry attrapa quatre fioles, car c'était le nombre de portions de Polynectar qu'il lui restait. Malfoy partit immédiatement après. Harry regarda le Serpentard s'éloigner. Pas de doute, le Polynectar avait cessé de faire effet. Quand Malfoy arriva devant les portes de l'école, la lune faisait briller ses cheveux blancs.

Tandis qu'il rentrait lui aussi au château, une hypothèse très intéressante faisait son bout de chemin dans l'esprit de Harry.

Est-ce que Malfoy recourait au Polynectar parce qu'il n'osait pas lui parler sous son apparence normale ?

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Voilà voilà. Il reste deux chapitres (oui, c'est triste). La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre 4 sera en ligne sans retard, mercredi ou jeudi prochain, donc le 2 ou 3 septembre (tard dans la nuit). Le dernier chapitre le sera le mercredi ou jeudi d'après.

Si vous souhaitez voir plein de gens tous nus et polynectarisés dans le prochain chapitre, **pensez à laisser un petit mot.** :)


	4. Ronnie, Maman va te gronder

**Publié le 5 septembre**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** J'imagine que pour beaucoup, cette appellation de fic de l'été n'a plus lieu d'être (reprise des cours, toussa). Il reste tout de même un chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai réécrit plusieurs fois ce chapitre et j'en reste toujours insatisfaite, but it's time to move on.

 **En réponse à Guest :** Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente que tu apprécies le concept de la fic ! **  
**

**En réponse à Robin :** La suite est là, mais seras-tu au RDV haha ? Le but des fanfics n'est pas souvent de refléter la réalité (heureusement parfois) et j'imagine que mon névrosé de Draco serait bien emmerdant s'il existait. Par contre, il me semble qu'une relation qu'on pourrait qualifier du mot-valise de "poétique" ou tordue est viable. En tout cas, je t'avoue que j'écris avec en tête une personne que j'ai bien connue... **  
**

**En réponse à Daidaiiro30 :** Heureuse aussi que le principe te plaise. Merci pour ton message :) **  
**

 **Résumé :** Harry pensait avoir deux problèmes. 1) Ron l'avait embrassé. 2) Malfoy était bizarre. En réalité, Malfoy abuse beaucoup trop du Polynectar. Résultat, Harry n'a qu'un problème : Malfoy, sous l'apparence de Neville, qui lui propose un jeu et lui remet quatre cheveux. Ah, et un problème subalterne : son désir croissant pour Malfoy.

* * *

 **PAR CAPILLARITE**

 **Chapitre 4 : Ronnie, Maman va te gronder**

* * *

D'un mouvement rapide, Harry réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, à droite et encore à gauche. Personne en vu, parfait. Il attendit tout de même trente secondes de plus avant de quitter son renfoncement, d'un pas légèrement claudiquant, car il faisait bien attention à ne pas dévoiler accidentellement un bout de pied. Sa Cape d'invisibilité serrée autour de lui, il se sentait l'âme d'un criminel en fuite mais le cœur n'y était plus.

La veille, il avait trouvé plutôt excitant de se la jouer détective privé ou bandit en cavale. Désormais, ça commençait à devenir pesant.

Plus que quelques mètres et il serait enfin en sécurité. Il n'aurait plus besoin de se quicher dans des trous plein de poussière ou de transpirer comme un cochon dès qu'il entendait un éclat de voix.

Harry passa le Portrait de la Grosse Dame avec soulagement. Quand il constata que la Salle Commune était vide, il souffla d'aise. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec qui que ce soit pour l'instant.

Il s'affala dans un canapé au cuir élimé et jeta sa Cape à côté de lui, espérant vainement n'avoir plus à l'utiliser de la journée. Mais bien entendu, pour se rendre en cours de Potions, il devrait d'abord se draper dedans.

Dès qu'il quittait une salle de classe, la Tour de Gryffondor ou la Grande Salle, bref, dès qu'il se _déplaçait_ , il était presque vital qu'il revête sa Cape d'invisibilité et qu'il prenne toutes les précautions possibles pour n'être vu de personne.

En effet, depuis que Malfoy, sous la forme de Neville, avait proposé un jeu à Harry, le Serpentard abusait du Polynectar matin, midi et soir. Comme il était impossible de savoir quand est-ce que Malfoy choisissait de piquer l'apparence du Survivant, ne restait plus qu'à Harry d'être très prudent.

Si on affirmait que Harry Potter avait été vu à deux endroits différents du château en même temps, le Survivant serait mal barré. Personne ne penserait à accuser Malfoy, du moins, pas immédiatement. Par contre, Dumbledore et tout le corps professoral de l'école interrogeraient Harry, qui aurait bien du mal à répondre.

Qui le croirait ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry avait d'abord, plein de candeur, pensé que Malfoy l'avertirait s'il devait lui emprunter son corps. Mais que nenni ! Voilà comment Harry s'était rendu compte à ses dépens que Malfoy était un gros bâtard :

La veille, jeudi, il était descendu petit-déjeuner avec un peu de retard. Il avait très faim et se sentait capable de bouffer un troupeau de gnous.

Il s'était installé pas loin de Luna, qui mangeait occasionnellement à la table des Gryffondors. Alors qu'il rassemblait dans son assiette tout ce qui lui faisait de l'œil, la Serdaigle l'interpella.

\- Coucou Harry ! Tu sais que tu viens de sortir de table il y a cinq minutes, n'est-ce pas ? lui avait-elle demandé d'un air serein.

Quelques jours auparavant, si Luna avait affirmé que Harry avait déjà mangé alors qu'en réalité non, il ne lui aurait prêté qu'une vague attention. La Serdaigle vivait dans un monde parallèle peuplé de Nargoles, de Joncheruines ou d'Enormus à Babilles. Il aurait été probable que dans ce monde-là, un autre Harry Potter ait effectivement déjà petit-déjeuné.

Mais ce jeudi matin-là, dans le monde où Harry Potter vivait, si Luna affirmait qu'il avait déjà mangé, c'était qu'il avait déjà mangé. En tout cas, c'était que Malfoy été venu manger à sa place, sans prendre la peine de le lui notifier.

La mort dans l'âme, Harry avait donc inventé une histoire bidon, abandonné ses toasts et quitté la Grande Salle. Il avait revêtu sa Cape d'invisibilité et été parti aux Cuisines en scred. Heureusement, Dobby lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner digne d'un empereur tout-puissant, ce qui l'avait un peu réconforté.

 **xXx**

Ça avait été comme ça, donc, toute la journée de la veille, et tout ce jour-là. Dès qu'il devait se déplacer, ne sachant pas si Malfoy était polynectarisé en lui ou non, Harry se glissait sous sa Cape.

L'item magique hérité de son père ne trompait pas la Carte du Maraudeur, en possession de Malfoy, mais il lui permettait de ne pas se croiser lui-même par inadvertance ou, pire encore, d'apprendre d'un élève qu'il venait de partir dans la direction opposée.

Il lui était arrivé de se rendre en cours et de constater – horreur ! – qu'un Harry Potter était déjà assis à _sa_ place, discutant d'il ne savait quoi avec Hermione.

Et la sorcière ne s'était jusque-là rendu compte de rien. Car si Hermione s'était aperçue qu'elle babillait gaiement avec Malfoy, le Serpentard aurait déjà perdu ses parties génitales.

Bref, Harry avait loupé quelques cours comme ça, parce que quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas lui se faisait passer pour lui.

Durant ce temps libre involontaire, il avait écouté, toujours invisible, les discussions existentielles des autres Serpentards, dans l'espoir que Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott ou Parkinson lui apprennent quelque chose.

Mais, visiblement, Malfoy ne les avait informés de rien. Tous croyaient que s'il était si souvent absent, c'était qu'il travaillait sur sa mission secrète pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce que Harry lui-même aurait pu croire, s'il n'était pas au courant des loisirs malsains de Draco Malfoy. Qui pourrait penser que le nouveau Mangemort, au lieu d'élaborer des stratagèmes ingénieux pour assassiner Albus Dumbledore, faisait mumuse polynectarisé en Harry Potter ?

Et tout ça pour aller en cours à sa place ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

A l'abri dans la Salle Commune, Harry se permit donc de souffler un peu. Il repensa à l'avancée de son enquête. Il avait passé les dernières heures à essayer de remettre certains événements dans l'ordre.

Au final, il avait appris plusieurs choses.

En rendant visite à Hagrid, il avait découvert que le demi-géant _pensait_ l'avoir vu à poil dans la Galerie des Armures, mais qu'il ne se rappelait plus très bien.

Ils étaient vendredi et cette histoire de jumeau maléfique érotique s'était passée mardi. Étrange, bien étrange que le garde-chasse n'en ait gardé qu'un souvenir confus. De plus, Hagrid ne se souvenait même plus pour quelle raison il aurait pu se trouver dans ce coin-là du château.

De la même façon, après avoir interrogé Colin Crivey, Harry avait, avec un certain degré d'horreur, compris que les photos que l'autre Gryffondor lui avait montrées, quand il était à la poursuite de son double, étaient en réalité _truquées_.

En tout cas, il jurait sur la tête de Merlin qu'il ne s'était jamais trouvé en tenue d'Adam, à califourchon sur un hippogriffe noir.

Le blondinet avait eu le toupet d'affirmer que ces dizaines de photomontages pornographiques étaient destinés à décorer les murs de son fan-club.

D'autres élèves avaient finalement confirmé son hypothèse : Malfoy ne s'était pas réellement trimballé polynectarisé en lui et à oalpé dans les couloirs. Il l'avait simplement fait croire. Harry supposait qu'un bon sortilège de confusion, jeté sur quelques individus bien choisis, était tout ce dont le Serpentard avait eu besoin...

Le temps fila sans que Harry n'y prête attention et il dut bientôt se rendre en cours de Potions. Il ignorait sous quelle apparence Malfoy y serait.

 **xXx**

Tandis qu'il se rendait aux cachots, sa Cape le dissimulant de tous, iHarryl regretta pour la énième fois la Carte du Maraudeur. Avec elle, il lui serait bien plus facile d'éviter de croiser Malfoy polynectarisé en lui.

En réalité, il y avait de grandes chances que le Serpentard surveille attentivement les déplacements de Harry sur la Carte et qu'il fasse lui aussi en sorte de ne jamais le croiser. Malfoy était vicieux mais intelligent. Il ne voudrait certainement pas qu'un témoin gênant, affirmant avoir vu deux Harry Potter, mette fin à son petit jeu.

Pourtant, Harry préférait lui aussi prendre ses précautions. Il ne savait pas quel était le but de ce jeu, et même s'il y en avait un. Commencer à faire confiance à Malfoy, c'était déclarer forfait.

Harry se faufila dans la salle de Potions et constata avec soulagement que Malfoy était, une fois n'est pas coutume, sagement assis en compagnie des autres Serpentards.

Harry se débrouilla pour faire exploser le sac de Dean. Il profita du bordel occasionné pour enlever sa Cape d'invisibilité et aller s'asseoir à la table qu'il partageait d'ordinaire avec Ron, qui n'était toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie.

Le Survivant soupçonnait Malfoy de se faufiler dans l'infirmerie pour renouveler la maladie mystérieuse de son ami. Ce serait une manière de se venger de la déclaration d'amour que Harry avait faite à Ron.

Même Madame Pomfresh ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron ne se rétablissait pas plus vite. Mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Malfoy n'était pas aussi démoniaque qu'il le pensait un mois plus tôt.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry avait surpris les fanfaronnades de Malfoy. Quelle était sa mission, était-il un Mangemort, que voulait-il acheter à Barjow & Burke, c'était des questions qui l'avaient obsédées jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

Mais désormais, il savait que si Malfoy disparaissait si fréquemment, c'était moins pour accomplir la mission confiée par Voldemort que pour s'amuser avec du Polynectar. Okay, c'était tout aussi illégal mais sûrement moins dangereux.

Bref, Ron était encore absent et ça arrangeait bien Harry. Si personne ne lui posait de question, il n'aurait pas à mentir.

 **xXx**

Alors qu'il surveillait distraitement le développement de son philtre, Harry s'étonna encore de son nouveau don pour les Potions. Deux mois auparavant, il aurait ri au nez de quiconque lui aurait dit que les Potions deviendraient un de ses cours favoris.

C'était sans compter sur le favoritisme gênant mais utile de Slughorn et sur son précieux exemplaire du _Manuel Avancé de préparation des Potions_.

C'était devenu une habitude, Harry termina son philtre avec une avance considérable sur ses camarades. Cela lui laissa tout le loisir d'étaler ses questions sur papier.

Dans une transe cathartique, les yeux vitreux et les paupières agitées de tics, Harry confia toutes ses interrogations à un parchemin incapable de lui répondre.

 **xXx**

 _Mardi_

 _\- Malfoy, polynectarisé en Ron, vient me sortir du lit. Pourquoi se jette-t-il sur moi ? Il a du voler la Carte du Maraudeur à ce moment-là._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy fait croire que je me balade nu ? Jeter un sortilège de confusion à plusieurs élèves et même à un professeur (Hagrid), c'est risqué. Pourquoi aller si loin ?_

 _\- Les témoignages contradictoires me mènent à la Salle de Divination. S'il a la Carte, il sait que je l'observe et donc il veut me montrer cette branlette. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi me donne-t-il un cheveu, qui me permettra de découvrir son identité ?_

 _\- Malfoy garde l'apparence de Ron toute la journée. Il arrive lui aussi en retard en Astronomie, mange à peine au dîner, perd aux échecs. Je lui raconte ce que j'ai vu. Pourquoi me saute-t-il dessus et m'embrasse-t-il ? Croit-il que je pourrais tomber amoureux de lui, en croyant qu'il est Ron ?_

 _\- Grâce au Polynectar apporté par Kreattur, je me transforme en Malfoy. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant apprécié son corps ?_

 _\- Où est-ce que Malfoy a gardé le vrai Ron, toute cette journée ?_

 _Mercredi_

 _\- Malfoy se transforme en moi pour amener le vrai Ron à l'infirmerie (qu'il a rendu malade par je ne sais quel moyen). 1) il ne pouvait pas le séquestrer plus longtemps 2) Ron lui est inutile, car je l'ai rejeté la veille._

 _\- Ron, bien sûr, est choqué par ma déclaration d'amour. Malfoy, polynectarisé en Cho, panique. Pourquoi ? Regrette-t-il d'avoir abandonné cette couverture si tôt ? Il croit sûrement que s'il avait été plus patient, il aurait pu, polynectarisé en Ron, faire des choses avec moi. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça, d'ailleurs ?_

 _\- Pendant le dîner, Malfoy est transformé en Neville et on discute Quidditch. Il ne semblait pas vouloir être découvert... Voulait-il seulement discuter avec moi ? Où est le vrai Neville ?_

 _\- Dans les vestiaires, il parle peu. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui confie plein de choses ? Il est jaloux de Ron, c'est certain. Il me propose un jeu et me donne quatre cheveux. Quel est le but de ce jeu ?_

 _Jeudi_

 _\- Pourquoi est ce que Malfoy se polynectarise en moi ? Attend-il un signe de ma part ?_

 _\- Je me trimballe toujours sous ma Cape, on sait jamais. Pour l'instant, personne ne semble avoir rien remarqué d'anormal. Comment ça se fait que personne n'ait rien remarqué ?_

 _\- En fait, Malfoy m'imite à la perfection, c'est presque angoissant._

 _\- J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment devenu invisible !_

 _Vendredi (aujourd'hui)_

 _\- Il faut que j'agisse, que moi aussi j'entre dans le jeu._

 _\- Tout-à-l'heure, je vais prendre du Polynectar._

 **xXx**

Harry ne savait plus si mettre tout ça sur papier l'avait aidé ou l'avait encore plus embrouillé. C'était bien beau d'y voir plus clair sur ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé ces derniers jours mais ça ne l'avançait pas du tout sur le plus grand mystère de cette histoire :

Bordel, que voulait Draco Malfoy ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Après le cours de Potions, le Gryffondor retourna pour la première fois depuis deux jours à la Tour de Gryffondor sans sa Cape d'invisibilité. Après tout, Malfoy était venu en classe sous son apparence normale – Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu le véritable visage du blond. C'était que le salaud lui manquait presque.

Le Serpentard passait beaucoup trop de temps sous les traits du Survivant. Le pire c'était que Harry ne trouvait pas ça aussi gênant qu'au début. Il s'était habitué à ce que son corps puisse être soudain emprunté par Malfoy. Il s'était habitué à voir Harry Potter de l'extérieur. Il s'était habitué à considérer Harry Potter comme quelqu'un d'autre... Il devenait sûrement dingue.

Harry tira de sa malle les quatre fioles de Polynectar apportées par Kreattur et les quatre cheveux remis par Malfoy. Etait-il temps ? Comment indiquer à l'autre joueur que son tour à lui était venu ?

Le cœur battant et l'esprit embrumé, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision irresponsable – ce qui était le cas – Harry quitta la Tour de Gryffondor pour se rendre aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Si, comme il le supposait, Malfoy surveillait attentivement ses déplacements sur la Carte, le Serpentard comprendrait qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte rendez-vous. Que c'était un signe.

Quelle personne saine d'esprit allait rendre visite à Mimi sans aucun motif ?

 **xXx**

Harry entra doucement dans les toilettes des filles. Il fit attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Si Mimi se lamentait dans sa cabine favorite, il serait heureux qu'elle y reste. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, dans un élan de nostalgie sordide, il se retrouva devant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Malgré lui, il caressa le petit serpent gravé sur le robinet, tout en évitant de le regarder, par crainte d'accidentellement se mettre à parler Fourchelangue. Quand il sentit le sifflement venir, il releva la tête. Ce qu'il vit dans le miroir lui fit croire qu'il allait se mettre à vomir son cœur.

Il sentait l'organe lourd et palpitant remonter le long de sa gorge, n'aspirant qu'à une seule chose : jaillir d'entre ses lèvres comme une langue enroulée sur elle-même et tomber dans l'évier.

Le cœur continuerait à battre, tiède contre l'émail éclatant et glacé, répandant son liquide rouge et fluide autour de lui. Le lavabo blanc accueillerait dans son creux, comme deux mains portent en coupelle une offrande, son cœur mourant qui lutterait en vain.

Harry, malgré l'emprise de l'image de son cœur agonisant, se força à regarder encore une fois dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas un mais _deux_ reflets. Et celui qui n'était pas le sien avait l'expression d'un diable.

\- Tu es enfin prêt, Potter ? demanda Malfoy, sous l'apparence de Harry. j'ai cru que tu n'oserais jamais commencer ton tour.

\- Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour élaborer ma stratégie, mentit Harry d'un ton provocateur. Mais je suis prêt à lancer les dés. Prépare-toi.

Harry-Draco sourit, d'un sourire que le véritable Harry ne s'était jamais connu. C'était une presque grimace, quelque chose d'assez tordu et viscéral, où l'éclat des dents, au lieu d'être l'indice de la joie, était une menace à peine voilée.

C'était une torsion des lèvres qui reflétait un plaisir certain, le plaisir d'un chat qui joue avec un scarabée et qui sait que l'insecte sera ramené mort.

Harry tint bon. Il plongea un cheveu inconnu dans une fiole de Polynectar et but la potion d'une traite, tout en regardant son autre lui droit dans les yeux.

La douleur arriva, familière et cruelle. Pendant des instants sans durée, le monde disparut. Harry disparut. Il n'était plus qu'une seule sensation, un long cri mental de peine.

Puis il eut moins mal et sentit, avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation, les changements qui s'opéraient sur et en lui.

 **xXx**

Lui qui n'était pas bien grand perdit plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Ses lunettes devinrent trop grandes et lui donnèrent instantanément mal à la tête – il les rangea dans sa poche. Ses cheveux poussèrent à toute vitesse et atteignirent si vite ses épaules, ses omoplates puis le bas de son dos qu'il crut que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Il sentit ses lèvres, son nez, ses oreilles, ses orteils, tout se modifier, rapetisser, se boudiner. Enfin, la transformation cessa.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de se regarder dans le miroir, qui était derrière lui. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Il n'était plus du tout Harry Potter, même si le miroir renvoyait bien un reflet de Harry Potter. Il était devenu une petite fille aux longs cheveux châtains.

Le visage tristement banal, pour ne pas dire franchement laid, ne lui disait rien. Le cheveu appartenait sûrement à une première année. Harry essaya de sourire et son reflet devint vraiment moche. Il hocha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, cherchant une pose dans laquelle son corps d'emprunt pourrait paraître mignon.

Mais rien n'y fit. Il était dans le corps d'une enfant prépubère aux traits maussades et peu attrayants.

\- Malfoy, c'est pas très drôle, grogna-t-il d'une voix fluette. Pas très fair-play.

\- Pour que la question du fair-play se pose, il aurait fallu qu'il y ait des règles, répondit narquoisement Harry-Draco. Dans notre jeu, tout est dans le non-dit, dans l'ombre de lois tacites.

\- Ton baratin ne m'intéresse pas, souffla la petite fille.

Harry-Draco haussa un sourcil typiquement Malfoyen.

\- Ho. Et bien, petite, dis-moi ce qui t'intéresse, dit-il, en se penchant exagérément.

Harry sauta sur l'occasion. Sans savoir si ses traits disgracieux prendraient l'expression désirée, il fit une mine aguicheuse.

\- Monsieur, susurra-t-il d'une voix enfantine. Je suis à un âge où je me questionne.

Malfoy cachait mal sa surprise.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup savoir... Apprendre des choses sur... murmura la gamine, en s'approchant de Malfoy. Ho, je n'oserai peut-être pas !

Totalement pris au jeu, Harry détourna la tête, comme une enfant trop curieuse et honteuse. Malfoy, lui, resta bouche bée.

\- Il y a des choses que les adultes font et que les enfants ne comprennent pas, expliqua Harry, en peignant ses longs cheveux avec ses doigts. Mais vous, Monsieur, vous pourriez peut-être...

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. N'était-ce pas immoral d'utiliser le corps d'une enfant pour allumer Malfoy ? Et Malfoy avait-il réellement le droit de le regarder avec cet air de pédophile heureux ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que Harry cherchait à exciter Malfoy ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il pensait que ce n'était même pas vraiment important de savoir. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire.

Harry referma sa petite main boudinée sur le poignet de Harry-Malfoy – son propre poignet, et guida le Serpentard dans une cabine. C'était vraiment déroutant dde s'accompagner soi-même aux toilettes.

 **xXx**

Harry verrouilla la porte et tenta de prendre un peu de recul. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire pour gagner la partie ? Qu'avait-il envie de faire, c'était ça la seule question.

La petite fille grimpa sur le trône et se mit debout, en équilibre précaire. Elle était désormais plus haute que le brun, qui ne semblait pas capable de réfléchir. Alors, la gamine, avec un sourire malicieux, se mit à souffler doucement dans le cou de celui qui ressemblait à Harry Potter.

Harry souffla avec lenteur et il vit la peau frémir. Il savait que son cou était sensible, très sensible aux caresses et aux morsures, et il allait en profiter. Sa bouche d'enfant s'approcha du cou de Malfoy, les lèvres s'écartèrent, et Harry se mit à lécher.

Il lécha avec application et langueur, laissant au Serpentard le temps d'apprécier et d'être aussi terriblement frustré. Il lécha sans se presser, patiemment, écoutant avec délectation Malfoy gémir de plaisir et d'envie. Sa langue allait du creux du cou à derrière l'oreille, s'attardant parfois sur un endroit où le sang cognait, pour repartir vers le haut ou le bas.

La petite fille passa ses bras autour de la tête de l'adolescent, comme une mère possessive ou une amante en chaleur et sa langue trouva la grosse veine jugulaire, qui longeait tout le cou pour se glisser tout près de la clavicule.

Sa langue de l'enfant joua de longs instants sur la veine, la faisait rouler, la sentant gonfler et rendant toute la zone sensible et gluante.

Harry suça la veine, l'aspirant, comme s'il voulait la mordre et la rompre. Il la sentait venir à lui, se décoller du reste, et il n'y avait qu'une peau si fine – dérisoire – entre eux. Il aurait voulu atteindre Malfoy jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Harry laissa la bave dégouliner et même il en cracha, comme pour irriguer un champ qui criait de soif. Malfoy ne voulait que ça, recevoir, recevoir ses coups de langue et de dents, qui l'amenait dans un autre monde !

Et Malfoy se tordait, et il ondulait du cou, comme pour épouser le baiser dont il était passif. Le plaisir irradiait dans le brun qui était, à l'intérieur, blond. Des étincelles sous ses paupières closes et des feux-follets dansant autour du feu de joie qu'était son estomac. Draco voulait dire « Encore, encore » mais il aurait fallu pour ça qu'il se rappelle comment parler.

Il n'était plus qu'une seule chose, même pas une chose. Il n'était plus Malfoy polynectarisé en son ennemi d'enfance mais quelques centimètres carrés de peau rougie qui ne demandait qu'à être déchiquetée.

 **xXx**

Embrasser et lécher le cou de quelqu'un peut être plus intime qu'un baiser. Il faut accepter les fluides collants et les gémissements bruts, il faut accepter de se perdre. Harry, qui se contrôlait remarquablement bien au début, se laissa lui aussi happer dans une spirale de plaisir. Il descendit de la cuvette et tira Malfoy vers le bas.

Les deux adolescents polynectarisés se retrouvèrent accroupis sur le sol des toilettes sales. La petite fille s'avança, entrouvrit les lèvres et caressa de son souffle celles du sorcier. Ils voulaient s'embrasser et c'était pour cela qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas.

C'était trop tôt, trop tard, en tout cas, leur jeu s'achèverait s'ils se laissaient aller. Alors que c'était si bon, si douloureux, de seulement désirer ! Alors qu'il se jetait de nouveau dans le cou de Malfoy, Harry fantasmait sur un baiser. Comme les lèvres de Malfoy, ses propres lèvres, l'appelaient ! Comme il voulait délaisser ce cou endolori pour mordre dans sa propre bouche !

Cette longue série de suçons désespérés fut interrompue par Mimi Geignarde, qui leur cria que son lieu de repos n'était pas un love-hôtel.

Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, pantelants. Harry se retransforma en chemin, sans même y prêter attention. Il remit simplement ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste automatique, pour éviter de se prendre un mur.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tout le reste de la journée, impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à Malfoy, polynectarisé en lui, réduit à l'état de boule de frustration et de désir. Il y pensait tellement que son esprit était saturé d'images sales et tristes. Il y pensait tellement qu'il n'arriva pas à lutter.

Le soir-même, il reprit une dose de Polynectar.

Il choisit le cheveu au hasard. Il avait réussi à rendre Malfoy fou de désir en étant transformé en fillette. Même si le cheveu qu'il venait de plonger dans le Polynectar appartenait à Argus Rusard, ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Le jeu sans règles auquel Malfoy et lui jouaient était un défi. Derrière les masques et les visages d'emprunt, il s'agissait de voir la vérité.

Harry commençait à comprendre tout l'intérêt du Polynectar. Tout ce qu'il se passait entre le Serpentard et lui ne comptait pas pour de vrai. Ce n'était que du spectacle, ce n'était qu'une comédie pas drôle sans spectateurs ni applaudissements.

Deux comédiens qui jouent à l'amour alors que les acteurs se détestent. Harry pouvait faire ça. C'était comme avoir une vie nouvelle où tout était possible car rien n'avait de conséquences.

Polynectarisé en Fred ou George Weasley, Harry se mit à errer dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de revêtir sa Cape d'invisibilité. Le couvre-feu était encore loin. Et si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il fichait là, il n'aurait qu'à répondre qu'il venait voir son petit frère Ron, atteint d'une maladie inconnue.

Harry trouva l'idée si bonne qu'il se hâta vers l'infirmerie. Quelle tête Ron allait faire, quand il le verrait !

 **xXx**

\- Monsieur Weasley ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh. Que faites-vous ici ? Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui avez rendu votre frère malade !

Harry rit intérieurement mais répondit d'un ton très sérieux. Malgré leurs facéties, les jumeaux Weasley tenaient un magasin qui marchait bien. Harry devait donc se montrer adulte et responsable.

\- Madame Pomfresh, heureux de vous revoir, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens juste voir Ronnie. C'est notre mère, elle s'inquiète pour lui. Je dors à Pré-au-lard cette nuit.

Le mensonge était venu si facilement que Harry se demanda si, à force d'emprunter l'apparence d'autres personnes, il finirait par devenir expert en dissimulation.

\- Oh, si c'est pour Madame Weasley... Et bien, allez, allez.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Ron. Ce dernier était dans le même état délirant que la veille et que le jour d'avant.

\- Ronnie, s'amusa Harry. Ronnie, Maman va te gronder, elle a trouvé tes magasines cochons...

Ron eut un sursaut dans son sommeil. Son front était vert et ses yeux en partie ouverts. Il n'était pas beau à voir.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Madame Pomfresh discuter avec un élève. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour l'identifier : c'était lui-même. Malfoy n'était décidément pas novateur. C'était presque comme s'il appréciait être dans le corps de Harry...

\- Bon, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter, vint leur dire l'infirmière. Je vous laisse dix minutes avec Monsieur Weasley. Dans dix minutes, meilleur ami et grand frère, vous laissez mon patient se reposer.

Sur ces mots, Madame Pomfresh se calfeutra dans sa réserve. Harry l'entendit parler toute seule. Il reporta son attention sur Malfoy, qui s'était assis sur un lit vide.

\- Je te trouve peu inventif, commenta Harry, en regardant son double de haut en bas.

\- Je te trouve bien laid en roux, rétorqua Malfoy, amusé.

Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il était dans le corps de Fred ou George Weasley. Par contre, il voyait sans mal Draco Malfoy sous les traits maigres de son sosie. Le Serpentard semblait attendre quelque chose, et Harry savait quoi. Le roux temporaire se leva et rejoint le brun intérimaire. Il était temps d'oublier et de plonger dans la luxure.

 **xXx**

Peut-être était-ce à cause des souvenirs encore vifs du suçon de l'après-midi mais, en tout cas, une tension se fit tout de suite sentir entre les deux garçons. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de la présence de quelqu'un. Tout son corps d'emprunt était réceptif au moindre mouvement de l'autre. Malfoy, ou plutôt Harry Potter, leva la main et effleura le torse de Harry, ou plutôt Fred Weasley.

Les doigts de Malfoy étaient aussi légers que des fées mourantes. On aurait plus dit un courant d'air infime que de la véritable chair. Ils passèrent inlassablement sur le torse de Fred, par dessus les vêtements, laissant derrière eux des flammes qui s'éteignirent bien longtemps après.

Harry se laissa faire, tendu à l'extrême. Il avait peur de bouger et de briser ce moment fragile. Harry Potter était en train de lui caresser le torse, Harry Potter, au clair de lune, sur un lit de l'infirmerie, Harry Potter qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Le Serpentard quitta le torse du roux, avec une sorte de regret. Sans réfléchir, Harry enleva son pull et son tee-shirt. Voilà, Fred Weasley était torse nu.

Les yeux de Harry-Draco brillèrent d'admiration, mais ce n'était pas le torse d'un des jumeaux Weasley qu'il voyait mais celui de Potter. Potter venait de se mettre torse nu, pour que lui, Draco, le touche !

Le Serpentard s'approcha. Il reprit doucement ses caresses. Lentement, il passa et repassa ses doigts maigres sur l'épaule épaisse du roux. Il dessinait des ronds parfaits et appliqués, avec la précision d'un maniaque. A chaque fois qu'un cercle était clos, Harry frémissait.

A un moment donné, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur le lit. Ca s'était fait si naturellement qu'ils auraient été incapables de dire qui avait initié le mouvement.

Harry passait inlassablement ses doigts dans la tignasse brune qu'arborait Malfoy. Pas une seule seconde il avait trouvé étrange de cajoler ses propres cheveux, car il ne les voyait plus comme les siens mais comme ceux du Serpentard. Qu'ils sont bruns ou blonds, emmêlés ou lisses, ils étaient dans l'essence ceux de Malfoy.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et ils n'étaient plus Fred Weasley et Harry Potter mais Harry et Malfoy.

Alors, il eut l'impression d'être beaucoup trop loin.

 **xXx**

Les deux garçons aux identités indistinctes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et leurs deux corps secs et maigres s'emboîtèrent maladroitement. Leurs corps d'emprunt n'était pas rassurants et forts mais aussi cassants que les ailes d'un oisillon. C'était vain de s'accrocher à un homme aussi épais qu'une arbalète, mais c'était leur choix. Ils ne pourraient jamais se sauver, ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se raccrochaient pourtant dans un effort surhumain et ça leur demandait toute leur âme pour ne pas se débattre. Tout en eux criait que c'était mal et que ça ne menaient à rien, que c'était absurde et même ridicule.

Ils se blottissaient pour dire que c'était presque insultant de leur donner deux noms séparés et qu'ils étaient en réalité fondus l'un dans l'autre.

C'était un câlin pour se retenir et s'enfoncer, pas comme celui de deux hommes qui se noient mais comme deux hommes déjà noyés qui s'entraînent dans les profondeurs. Comme si tout s'était déjà effondré et que ce dernier câlin était la seule chose qui pouvait encore témoigner qu'un amour avait existé.

Si leurs corps se séparaient, c'était fini, ils le sentaient. Ils se câlinaient car c'était déjà fini. Ils étaient déjà morts.

Qui de vivant ose faire un câlin à un être qui n'est pas un autre mais lui-même ? C'était aussi fou que démesuré. C'était se comparer à un dieu ou à un démon aux multiples visages.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement tendre.

Non, il y avait une violence mélancolique dans ce câlin, car leurs deux sexes durs se frottaient sans honte.

Ils ne s'en cachaient pas, car il n'y avait aucun intérêt de se mentir à soi-même. Et à ce moment-là, Harry avait l'impression d'être collé à une autre partie de lui-même.

Leurs pénis étaient gonflés de désir mais ils ne quémandaient pas de l'attention. Les deux garçons se satisfaisaient de ce simulacre d'acte, de ce frotti-frotta enfantin et dangereux. Leurs sexes n'avaient pas besoin de jaillir de leurs caleçons et de s'enfoncer dans de la chair.

 **xXx**

Malfoy frottait son pénis, qui était pour l'instant le pénis de _Harry_ , contre le ventre du roux. Harry imaginait sans mal son sexe gros et lourd, derrière le pantalon du Serpentard. Pourtant, c'était effrayant, il n'avait aucune idée de la tronche qu'avait le pénis de Fred Weasley. Il n'avait aucune envie de vérifier.

Rien n'existait d'autre pour que ce sentiment de plaisir frustré et conscient. En effet, ils avaient tous deux conscience de faire quelque chose d'immoral, sans pour autant comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'immoral là-dedans.

Il n'y avait rien de mal dans leurs longues caresses dévastatrices, seulement du grandiose et du pitoyable. Deux gamins qui se cachent pour se désirer car ce qu'ils aiment, c'est moins l'autre que le sentiment de l'impossible.

Ils sont tous deux amoureux de l'impossible, de la barrière qu'ils érigent eux-mêmes. Ils sont fous de désir pour leur désir inassouvissable. Si c'était facile, s'ils suffisaient qu'ils enlèvent leurs vêtements et que l'un insère son sexe dans l'autre, si c'était aussi simple... Il n'y aurait aucun intérêt. Ce serait une relation saine et banale et ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était la relation la plus tragique, la plus sublime qui soit.

Ils voulaient du théâtre grec, de la tension dramatique et des sentiments refoulés qui seraient navrants, s'ils étaient exprimés.

Alors, au lieu de toucher et de sucer leurs sexes douloureux, de jouir, et qu'on en finissent, ils les laissèrent ainsi gonflés et orgueilleux. Parfois, les pénis perdaient de leur vigueur et débandaient. Une caresse sur le bras, dans la nuque, une main posée par inadvertance trop près d'une zone érogène et la chaleur affluait de nouveau dans leurs sexes.

Ils étaient tout-puissants, tant qu'ils n'éjaculaient pas ! Tant qu'aucun sperme n'était versé, ils n'étaient pas pêcheurs mais seulement tentés. Le serpent était là, mais la pomme était encore intacte.

En silence, sans un mot, ils se faisaient un serment. Ils se promettaient, sans le savoir, de toujours s'appartenir. En réalité, ils s'appartiennent déjà.

Si leurs corps sont l'un à l'autre, s'ils sont interchangeables, à quoi bon se le prouver, à quoi bon _baiser_ ?

Ce moment si intense et pathétique était bien plus intime qu'un sexe enfoncé dans un trou. Tout le monde peut insérer un sexe dans un anus.

Mais peu sont ceux qui savent bénir leur malédiction.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Okay, je sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé. Je reste déçue par ce chapitre. Je le trouve peu fluide, maladroit mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. :) En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message. Le prochain et dernier chapitre sortira jeudi prochain normalement.

Je ferai tout pour qu'il soit meilleur que celui-ci.


	5. Comme une ombre que personne ne voit

**Publié le 10 septembre 2015**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Alors, il y a un petit chamboulement. Etant donné que le chapitre commençait à devenir beaucoup trop long, je l'ai coupé en deux. Il en restera donc un de plus.

Je suis désolée si la scène du chapitre précédent avec la gamine laide a pu vous mettre mal-à-l'aise, ce n'était pas (totalement) mon intention. Simplement, je voulais montrer que Harry et Draco n'en avaient rien à foutre de leurs apparences et que la tension qui existait entre eux persistait quelque soient leurs corps.

Si ça peut en rassurer, ce chapitre est certainement plus doux.

 **En réponse à Guest** : Merci pour le message ! Ha non, ce petit jeu n'a aucun rapport avec Voldemort mais bien une explication, qui malheureusement ne prend pas place dans ce chapitre :( J'espère que l'utilisation du troisième cheveu te plaira.

 **En réponse à Daidaiiro30** : Tout comme toi j'aimerais bien écrire le pourquoi du comment, dommage que je sois peu douée en planification et qu'il nous faille encore attendre une semaine :( Les deux autres cheveux seront utilisés à bon escient. Et merci pour le message.

 **En réponse à K.S** : Haha, heureuse que tu apprécies ce petit jeu :) Mimi n'en a rien pensé, j'avoue que si j'ai la place, je lui accorderai une intervention ! Et merci d'avoir apprécié la fin du chapitre, j'étais vraiment paumée, je sais pas pourquoi !

 **Résumé** : Pendant deux jours, jeudi et vendredi, Draco emprunte l'apparence de Harry sans sa permission, ce qui oblige le Survivant à rester trop souvent invisible. Harry décide d'agir et utilise son premier cheveu. Il se transforme en enfant laide et fait un gros suçon à Draco dans les chiottes de Mimi. Le soir-même, il reprend du Polynectar et se transforme cette fois-ci en un jumeau Weasley. Il rend visite à Ron à l'infirmerie et Draco le rejoint. Les deux sorciers finissent dans un lit à se frotter l'un à l'autre, désespérés...

* * *

 **PAR CAPILLARITE**

 **Chapitre 5 : Comme une ombre que personne ne voit**

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais été ivre de sa vie – il avait jusque-là été un peu trop occupé à fuir Voldemort pour perdre du temps à se bourrer la gueule – mais, ce matin-là, il se réveilla avec l'absolue conviction d'avoir bu comme un trou. Il n'y avait que l'alcool qui pouvait expliquer, et même excuser, tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Il avait pris deux fois du Polynectar, une potion illégale, soit dit en passant. Ça, ça pouvait encore passer.

Transformé en gamine laide, il avait entraîné Malfoy, polynectarisé en lui, dans une cabine de toilettes. Pourquoi pas.

Dans cette cabine insalubre, il avait sucé le cou du brun qui était en fait blond. C'était un peu limite mais on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte des hormones ou du stress. Et puis, l'adolescence est une période faite de quelques hauts et de beaucoup de bas. Cette longue série de suçons pouvait encore être qualifiée d'erreur de jeunesse, en somme.

Le soir-même, il avait repris du Polynectar et était devenu un des jumeaux Weasley. Il avait trouvé drôle de rendre visite à Ron à l'infirmerie. Ça n'avait pas été l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eue, mais c'était une simple farce. La fatigue avait certainement gagné le peu de cerveau qu'il avait.

Malfoy l'avait rejoint et, comme d'ordinaire, il arborait l'apparence de Harry. Le Serpentard s'était assis sur un lit inoccupé.

Jusque-là, sincèrement, il trouvait sa conduite un peu psychotique, certes, mais encore justifiable.

Malheureusement, c'était juste après que tout était parti en couilles.

Qu'est-ce qui avait disjoncté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était bordel de passé, pour que, sans raison apparente, Malfoy et lui se retrouvent à se frotter désespérément l'un à l'autre, comme deux porcs-épics en rut ?

Comme on est souvent plus indulgent envers soi-même, Harry, avec un peu de mauvaise foi, n'avait pas trop de problème pour rationaliser son attitude. Il accusa la fatigue. C'était la vérité, ces derniers temps, il était tout le temps crevé.

De plus, le Polynectar rapporté par Kreattur avait probablement tourné. Qui savait combien de temps les fioles non hermétiques avaient pu rester exposées au soleil et à l'humidité ?

Et puis, Harry était, c'était un fait, drôlement attiré par son propre corps. Enfin, depuis qu'il avait vu Malfoy se masturber, dans la Salle de Divination, il se demandait s'il n'était pas d'un narcissisme qui frôlait l'indécence.

Donc, conclut-il, c'était tout-à-fait légitime qu'il veuille se frotter contre son propre corps. Oui, tout-à-fait acceptable.

Mais Malfoy, dans tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy avait accepté les suçons d'une enfant au physique ingrat ? Pourquoi avait-il été, lui aussi, insolemment excité par son corps d'emprunt collé contre celui de Fred ou George Weasley ?

Le pire, certainement, ça avait été comment cette histoire s'était terminée. Harry, plongé dans la moiteur du désir, avait totalement zappé que Madame Pomfresh leur avait seulement accordé dix minutes de visite. Et donc, dix minutes plus tard, elle était revenue les chercher et avait trouvé, enlacés dans un de ses lits, un jumeau Weasley et Harry Potter.

Heureusement pour eux, l'infirmière n'avait pas tenu à entendre leurs mensonges qui auraient pu tout expliquer, ou presque. Elle les avait congédiés glacialement, les accusant de profiter de la faiblesse de Ron pour le traumatiser à vie. Harry espérait, sans grande conviction, que Ron ne les avait pas vus.

Non, sérieusement, il n'y avait que l'alcool qui aurait pu causer de tels dégâts. Malheureusement, Harry n'en avait pas avalé une seule goutte la veille.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry partit petit-déjeuner sans sa Cape d'invisibilité. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Les deux derniers jours passés à sans cesse se cacher avaient été un cauchemar dont il s'était réveillé. Et si Malfoy avait la stupidité, après le désastre de l'infirmerie, de se ramener sans préavis dans la Grande Salle polynectarisé en lui, c'était qu'il avait une crotte de Troll à la place du cerveau.

Le Gryffondor s'assit à côté de Hermione et fut soulagé qu'elle ne lui fasse aucune remarque style « Mais Harry, tu viens de manger cinq toasts et de boire deux litres cinquante de café ! Et tu viens de sortir de table, en prétextant avoir la diarrhée. »

Non, la sorcière avait l'air songeur.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ron n'est toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie, dit-elle.

\- Ho, heu, hier soir, Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que ça allait mieux.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, mais Harry préférait rassurer sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne sais pas, commenta-t-elle. Je suis allée le voir trois fois hier et j'ai l'impression que dès que ça va mieux, et bien, la fois d'après, c'est redevenu comme avant. Comme si sa maladie se renouvelait. Peut-être que je devrais en parler à Madame Pomfresh.

\- Tu sais, dit Harry mal-à-l'aise – car il était désormais certain que c'était Malfoy qui entretenait la maladie de son ami – elle doit déjà avoir songé à tout ça. Enfin, c'est son boulot.

\- Hum. Mais son état ne s'arrange pas, soupira Hermione. Je t'ai pas raconté ce qu'il m'a dit, avant-hier ? Il était persuadé que tu lui avais fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée ! Il débloque complet, je te dis.

\- Haha, s'efforça de rire Harry. Il doit prendre ses rêves pour la réalité...

Hermione lui donna un coup de poing joueur et reprit sa lecture du _Mystère des sciences moldues : la cytologie et l'histologie_.

Durant tout le repas, Harry scruta, le plus discrètement qu'il le put, la table de Serpentard, à la recherche d'une tête blond familière. Malfoy n'était pas venu petit-déjeuner, ou bien il avait déjà fini de manger quand Harry était arrivé. Harry penchait pour la première option, sans argument véritable.

 **xXx**

Cette matinée-là, Malfoy devait avoir Arithmancie et un cours de Botanique commun avec les Serdaigles.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était persuadé que le blond n'y était pas allé. En fait, il en était tellement certain que quand Hermione et Luna lui confirmèrent son absence aux deux cours, il n'éprouva aucun étonnement.

Il avait l'esprit si clair qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir bu la Potion de Chance que Slughorn lui avait donnée, quelques semaines auparavant.

Quand midi arriva, il se rendit à l'infirmerie et découvrit, sans surprise, que Ron allait mieux.

\- C'est incroyable, dit Madame Pomfresh. Pendant la nuit, il s'est miraculeusement rétabli.

L'infirmière avait un ton si extraordinairement ordinaire que Harry se demanda, un instant, s'il n'avait tout simplement pas fantasmé la scène qui avait eu lieu la veille, dans le lit qui était actuellement sous son nez. Pas comme s'il allait aborder le sujet.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous l'accompagniez à la Tour de Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter. Il n'a pas encore pris de douche.

Avant que le brun et Ron ne quittent l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh ajouta, le visage impassible :

\- Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire sur votre vie sexuelle et amoureuse, Monsieur Potter, mais pensez tout de même à vous protéger.

Harry bafouilla trois mots sans sens et claqua la porte derrière eux. Ron ne fit aucun commentaire.

 **xXx**

\- Ron ? Ça va ? Tu veux faire une pause ?

\- Ça va, je suis pas en sucre, répondit le rouquin.

Harry observa attentivement son ami. Il avait la tête de Ron, la taille de Ron et les pieds gigantesques de Ron. Pourtant, pas de doute, il s'agissait de Malfoy. Le Survivant avait passé tellement de temps avec le blond, ces derniers jours, qu'il reconnaissait désormais sans mal la moindre de ses expressions faciales.

Cet imbécile de Serpentard avait donc passé la matinée à l'infirmerie à la place de Ron, à attendre que Harry vienne le chercher. Ce qui signifiait plusieurs choses : d'abord, que c'était bien lui qui administrait Merlin ne savait quoi à son meilleur ami et qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter. Et donc, qu'il s'était débrouillé pour déplacer Ron autre part. Et si Malfoy l'avait attendu toute la matinée, c'était qu'il croyait toujours dur comme fer que Harry et Ron étaient dingues l'un de l'autre.

Le Survivant décida de mettre fin à cette croyance stupide et, par la même occasion, d'essayer de découvrir où était caché le véritable Ron. Il voulait prendre le contrôle sur la partie. Il trouvait aussi que ça devenait un peu trop compliqué à gérer.

\- Ron ? On peut parler ?

Le rouquin acquiesça. Il était livide.

Harry les entraîna dans une salle de classe déserte, car Poudlard en fournit à qui en émet le souhait. Il ferma soigneusement la porte. Ron se tenait au milieu de la place, si silencieux qu'on aurait pu le croire muet.

\- Ron... susurra Harry, avant de se jeter sur le rouquin.

 **xXx**

C'était absolument effroyable d'embrasser son meilleur ami, mais Harry tint bon. Il se consolait en se répétant que ce n'était pas vraiment Ron, même si Malfoy avait définitivement son apparence. Il ne s'avoua pas qu'il était en réalité plutôt ému d'embrasser Malfoy pour la deuxième fois. C'était assez malheureux qu'à chaque fois Malfoy soit polynectarisé en Ron.

Alors qu'il aspirait méthodiquement la bouche de l'autre sorcier immobile, Harry se demanda soudain quelles étaient les réelles limites du Polynectar.

Est-ce que la potion transformait seulement l'extérieur du corps ? Non, sûrement pas, car il avait déjà senti ses organes changer de place, rapetisser ou grandir. Mais alors, est-ce que tous les fluides étaient aussi ceux produits par le corps d'emprunt ?

C'était moins certain. Cela signifierait, en tout cas, que la salive, que les sucs gastriques, que le sperme et la pisse...

Harry embrassa plus profondément Malfoy et avala sa salive. Il eut beau analyser le liquide mousseux, il était incapable de déterminer s'il appartenait à Ron ou à Malfoy.

Subitement, il se rappela que son jumeau maléfique, dans la Salle de Divination, avait léché son propre sperme. Et comme Malfoy était fou mais pas insensé, si c'était possible, il avait léché ce sperme non pas comme étant le sien mais comme étant celui de Harry.

Alors, cela signifiait que tout, absolument tout, était transformé par le Polynectar et que Harry était en train de boire la bave de son meilleur ami, même si c'était Malfoy en dessous. Cette pensée le dérangea tellement qu'il mit fin au baiser.

Il admit qu'il n'aurait eu aucun problème à continuer à embrasser Malfoy, s'il était sous son apparence de blondinet ridiculement parfait.

 **xXx**

\- Ron, c'est la dernière fois qu'on s'embrasse, finit par dire Harry, avec une moue artificielle.

Tout d'abord, l'autre Gryffondor ne réagit pas. Puis, il s'écria :

\- Mais, 'Ry, tu m'as fait la plus... belle déclaration d'amour du monde, il y a deux jours ! J'étais à moitié dans le pâté mais c'était pas un rêve, je le sais ! Tu étais là, devant moi, et tu m'as embrassé...

Harry eut un sourire narquois et presque pitié de Malfoy, qui plongeait dans un pathos absolument étranger à Ron.

\- Malfoy, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Ron, c'était des conneries. Je te faisais marcher. D'ailleurs, retiens quelque chose, il ne m'a jamais appelé « 'Ry ». Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais embrassé. Dans l'infirmerie, j'ai fait semblant. Et même si je lui ai fait une déclaration d'amour totalement grandiloquente, jamais il n'aurait pu dire que c'était la plus belle du monde. Ho, bordel, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de jouer avec les cheveux des autres, sérieux ?

Ron, qui affichait jusqu'alors un air d'intense détresse, redevint soudain très calme.

Harry s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise bancale et demanda, curieux :

\- Pourquoi tu as pris l'apparence de Ron, dès le départ ? Tu croyais sincèrement que je pourrais développer des sentiments pour lui ?

Une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle n'eut d'écho que dans son crâne. Si tu voulais que je tombe amoureux de toi en tant que Ron, c'était pour te révéler à moi ensuite, pour que je découvre qu'en fait j'étais tombé amoureux de toi ?

Le Survivant s'attendait à ce que Malfoy ne réponde pas, car il ne répondait jamais. En fait, réalisa Harry, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté tous les deux. Ils avaient fait pas mal de choses absurdes ensemble, comme échanger leurs corps, s'embrasser sous d'autres apparences, s'allonger dans des vestiaires de Quidditch, se faire des suçons dans les toilettes et se frotter l'un à l'autre mais jamais Malfoy n'avait expliqué sa démarche ni même exprimé quoique ce soit.

Il s'était tellement habitué à la situation à ne pas savoir que la question ne se posait plus qu'occasionnellement. Mais bordel, il aimerait bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

En fait, il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de Malfoy mais que le blond était étrangement absent de la partie. Peut-être que si le blond passait plus de temps dans son corps normal, cette impression n'aurait pas lieu d'être, pensa Harry, avec une certaine mélancolie.

 **xXx**

\- C'était la façon la plus simple de t'approcher, répondit finalement Ron avec réluctance. Il était _naturel_ que Ron te questionne sur ton double. Je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu en avais pensé. Je n'avais rien prévu de plus.

Ron ne regardait pas Harry. La surface de ses yeux était vitreuse. Le blanc avait l'air bizarrement pâteux et, une seconde, Harry aurait voulu vérifier ça du bout du doigt.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même, avoua Malfoy, les yeux toujours aussi morts. En fait, je ne pensais pas que... le spectacle que je t'avais offert te plairait. Je m'attendais à ce que tu dises à Weasley que quelqu'un t'avait joué une horrible farce et que tu le maudirais pour l'éternité. Sincèrement, qui aurait pu apprécier quelque chose d'aussi morbide ? Bref, tes confidences m'avaient rendu si... euphorique que j'ai craqué, je t'ai embrassé. Tu es parti, bien sûr.

Harry attendit, tendu, une suite dont il pensait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais.

\- Sous mon propre corps, grâce à ça (Malfoy jeta la Carte du Maraudeur à Harry), je suis allé te chercher. Et si tu tentais de te noyer dans le Lac, après le choc d'avoir été agressé par ton meilleur ami ?

Le brun s'efforça de garder son sérieux. Effectivement, le baiser l'avait totalement chamboulé mais il se serait jamais foutu en l'air pour un contact buccal et quelques échanges de sécrétions corporelles...

\- Et je t'ai trouvé transformé en moi. J'ai cru mourir de... Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, se reprit Malfoy. Et tu te touchais, tu _me_ touchais. Et après, tu as encore fui.

Harry lui fit un sourire contrit, mais Ron ne sembla pas le remarquer, car il était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Le lendemain, j'ai surpris ta déclaration à Ron, dans l'infirmerie. Je ne comprenais pas, tu l'avais rejeté la veille ! J'étais énervé de m'être débarrassé de lui si tôt. Si j'avais envisagé que tu puisses l'aimer en retour, et bien, j'en aurais profité, j'aurais gardé son corps. Ce n'était pas mon plan initial, comme je t'ai dit, je voulais simplement l'utiliser pour savoir ce que tu avais pensé de cette scène, dans la Salle de Divination. Après, je comptais le relâcher, ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fait.

\- Mais pourquoi ? l'interrompit Harry, malgré lui.

\- Pourquoi je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie ? dit pensivement Malfoy. Au début, c'était simplement parce que je l'avais rendu très malade la veille, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il reste tranquille toute la journée. Et donc je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que Pomfresh l'ausculte. Mais j'avoue que j'ai été très frustré que tu me parles de lui, ce soir-là, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Je déteste le corps de Longdubat.

\- Non mais non, pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de te transformer en Neville et dîner avec moi ? Tu voulais pas être découvert, j'en suis sûr.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Ron et il rit. Pour tout plein de choses. Pour embrasser Potter, pour coucher avec lui, pour le toucher... Pour dominer Potter. C'était pour m'amuser, aussi. Comment réagirait Potter, en apprenant que son sosie courait nu dans les couloirs ? Comment réagirait le saint Potter, en surprenant son sosie se branler comme un dingue ? Comment réagirait Potter, s'il apprenait que celui qui s'était touché comme ça était moi, Draco Malfoy ?

Les yeux de Ron semblaient flous, tellement ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

 **xXx**

\- Mais je ne pensais pas que tu découvrirais si vite mon identité, reprit Malfoy. Le soir-même, tu avais du Polynectar et tu avais utilisé mon cheveu. Franchement, tu ne trouves pas tout ça divertissant ? J'aime ce sentiment d'amb...

\- C'est faux, contesta calmement Harry. Si tu cherchais simplement à coucher avec moi, si ton but n'avait été que de t'amuser, tu n'aurais pas pris autant de risque. Je sais très bien que tu as autre chose à faire, cette année. L'enjeu de ce que tu fais, je le comprends pas, mais je sais que c'est pas ce que tu décris. C'est bien plus grand.

Une légère grimace apparut sur le visage de Ron à l'allusion de sa mission mais sa voix ne trembla pas, quand il parla :

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Quels risques ?

Comme Malfoy était têtu !

\- Les sortilèges de confusion, par exemple, pour faire croire que je courais le château à poil, commença à énumérer Harry. Le vol de la Carte du Maraudeur, la séquestration de Ron et de Neville. La collecte de tous ces cheveux aussi, sans parler de l'achat et de l'utilisation beaucoup trop fréquente de Polynectar...

Ron n'eut pas l'air étonné que Harry sache tout cela. En fait, il n'avait l'air de rien du tout. Il dit, avec monotonie, comme si c'était inéluctable :

\- C'est vrai. Je préfère de loin être dans ton corps et t'embrasser qu'être dans le mien et t'embrasser. J'ai besoin d'être toi. Ca me permet de respirer. J'aime être toi et que tu sois seulement mon reflet, mon ombre...

Harry se sentit un peu perdu.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il.

\- Je crois que j'ai assez parlé et qu'on a mis beaucoup de choses au clair, dit Ron, sortant de sa torpeur. Il te reste deux cheveux, utilise-les intelligemment.

Ron fit mine de partir mais Harry le retint.

\- Où est Ron ?

\- T'inquiète pas, Potter, je vais de ce pas le libérer. Il est enfermé dans une armoire très astucieuse, cachée dans une salle que tu connais bien. Je ne l'ai pas maltraité, ni Longdubat ni lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui avais fait, pour qu'il soit si malade ? questionna Harry. Et pourquoi est-ce que Neville n'a rien dit sur ce kidnapping ?

\- Ha, dit Malfoy, qui était en train de redevenir blond et de rapetisser. Longdubat a peut-être subi une très légère modification de sa mémoire. Mais tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis très doué.

Harry grogna mais le mal était fait. Par ailleurs, Neville, c'était vrai, était toujours pareil à lui-même.

\- Et Ron ?

\- C'est assez drôle, en fait, sourit Malfoy. Je lui ai fait avaler plusieurs Boîtes à Flemme. Pour me venger de votre relation inexistante (regard chargé de reproches), je suis passé plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie, sous l'apparence de Granger, pour lui en redonner. De très bons sorciers, ces jumeaux Weasley. Et de très beaux corps...

Malfoy se référait explicitement à la parade nuptiale de la veille, ce qui fit rougir Harry. Le Serpentard se dirigea vers la porte mais, de nouveau, Harry l'arrêta.

\- Comment tu sauras que je vais utiliser un cheveu, maintenant que tu m'as rendu ma Carte ?

\- Et bien, nos rôles s'inversent, on dirait. A toi de t'abîmer les yeux sur ta Carte. Ha, et pour que tu saches : j'ai pris une douche ce matin. Par contre, rappelle à Weasley d'en prendre une, il dégage une odeur de sueur et de maladie. J'espère que ses vomissements se sont arrêtés, à l'heure qu'il est. Sinon, je vais avoir du mal à lui administrer les antidotes...

Et Malfoy claqua la porte.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Ron, comme Malfoy l'avait promis, apparut frais et fringuant, et pas si odorant que ça, juste à temps pour le cours de Sortilèges. Comme ils étudiaient un Maléfice particulièrement bruyant, Harry en profita pour soumettre son ami à un interrogatoire en règle.

Cependant, le rouquin n'avait rien à lui apprendre. Il se souvenait simplement d'avoir été très, très malade et que Madame Pomfresh venait enfin de le guérir et de le libérer. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui était passé ni de ce qui avait pu le plonger dans un si grand mal. Harry eut beau prononcer des mots comme « kidnapping » et « armoire » et « furet », il n'obtint de son ami que des regards soucieux. Ron prétendait avoir passé tout son temps à l'infirmerie.

Après avoir écouté son récit, le Survivant eut soudain la conviction que Neville n'était pas le seul à avoir eu la mémoire un peu modifiée. Il n'en éprouvait aucune colère envers Malfoy. Au contraire, quand Ron commença à lui parler de ses rêves, il remercia mentalement le Serpentard d'avoir traficoté les souvenirs de son ami.

Ron avait, en effet, fait énormément de rêves sans queue ni tête et deux d'entre eux l'avaient tellement marqué qu'il aurait pu les croire réels, s'ils n'avaient pas été si absurdes.

\- Je t'assure, j'ai rêvé que tu me déclarais ton amour fou – c'était répugnant, tu employais des formules pathétiques et d'une mièvrerie gerbante. Mais c'est presque rien comparé à celui que j'ai fait hier. Accroche-toi ! Toi et George, vous étiez en train de... je sais pas comment dire ça et je veux _même pas_ le dire, mais en tout cas, vous étiez super proches l'un de l'autre et dans le lit à côté de moi. Toi et George, tu te rends compte ?

\- Ha, heu... Tu en as parlé à Madame Pomfresh ? demanda Harry, légèrement paniqué.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Ron, les sourcils froncés. Je suis passé la voir tout-à-l'heure. Elle m'a donné une potion, parce qu'elle disait que j'avais pas encore repris tous mes repères. En fait, elle affirmait qu'on avait déjà fait tous les tests avant que je sorte de l'infirmerie. Vu que je m'en rappelais pas, on les a refaits.

\- Et donc tu lui as parlé de tes rêves ? insista Harry.

\- Et bien ouais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu George depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école l'année dernière. J'ai du halluciner. Elle a peut-être raison, je suis encore un peu paumé.

Harry se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il irait à Pré-au-lard, il ramènerait un cadeau pour l'infirmière.

 **xXx**

Le Survivant passa tout le reste de la journée à observer les déplacements de Malfoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Il était bien content d'avoir récupéré son item magique mais trouvait très fatiguant de suivre les pas du Serpentard dans le château.

Malfoy se rendit sagement à tous ses cours et le soir, il mangea à la table de Serpentard, comme n'importe quel Serpentard qui ne s'amusait pas avec des potions dangereuses. Ensuite, il rentra à son Dortoir et ne bougea plus.

Bon, décida Harry, ce n'était pas pour cette nuit. Ca tombait plutôt bien, parce que la journée avait été riche en révélations et il préférait attendre le lendemain pour les assumer.

Malfoy avait plus ou moins sous-entendu vouloir être lui. Et lui, Harry, qui voulait-il être ? Malfoy ? Pas forcément, mais il aurait bien voulu se polynectariser de nouveau en lui et, cette fois-ci, ne pas manquer de se branler.

Bien entendu, demander un cheveu au blond c'était avouer sa défaite, même si le jeu auquel ils jouaient n'avait ni nom ni but.

En fait, comprit Harry juste avant de s'endormir, il désirait le blond et, à sa manière, le blond le désirait. Malfoy le désirait si fort qu'il voulait même devenir lui... Peut-être que leur jeu menait à une impasse, peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà tous les deux gagné, sans le savoir, et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à exiger leurs récompenses.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla très tôt, avant six heures, malgré son manque de sommeil. Il se mit immédiatement à chercher Malfoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Il trouva le point légendé « Draco Malfoy » immobile dans le Dortoir des Serpentards de sixième année. Harry supposa qu'il était encore endormi.

Il prit une douche très rapide et se brossa les dents furieusement, tout en observant la Carte du coin de l'œil. Malfoy ne s'était visiblement toujours pas levé.

Il s'habilla sans quitter le parchemin des yeux. Et, victoire, quand Harry enfila sa chaussette gauche, Malfoy commença à bouger. Le Gryffondor suivit le parcours de sa banderole et culpabilisa vaguement quand elle stationna plusieurs minutes dans les toilettes.

Assis sur son lit, entièrement préparé, il attendit de voir ce que Malfoy allait faire ensuite. Le blond passa plus d'une demi-heure dans la salle de bain et encore dix minutes de plus devant l'armoire du Dortoir. Enfin, il quitta les cachots et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

En chemin, cependant, il s'arrêta et se glissa dans un placard. Harry sentit l'excitation monter. Malfoy était certainement en train de prendre du Polynectar.

Pas une minute à perdre. Harry descendit dans la Salle Commune, qui était déserte, se planqua maladroitement derrière un fauteuil et plongea un des deux cheveux qui lui restaient dans une fiole de potion.

Il était tellement impatient de voir ce qui allait se passer pendant le petit-déjeuner qu'il trouva la douleur moins importante que les fois précédentes. On s'habituait à tout, même à sentir ses os se liquéfier sous l'effet d'un acide féroce.

Quand il découvrit son corps d'emprunt, Harry dut retourner en despi dans son Dortoir. Les lits de Seamus et Dean étaient vides. Entendant du bruit provenant de la salle de bain, Harry supposa que les deux amis étaient en train de prendre leurs douches.

Ron et Neville étaient encore endormis, ce qui arrangeait ses affaires. Harry s'approcha du lit de Neville, tira silencieusement le rideau et jeta un _Stupéfix_ à l'innocent dormeur.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se rendit compte, au grognement qui retentit, qu'il avait réveillé Ron.

Sans une once de culpabilité, cela dit, car il était bien trop excité par ce qui allait se passer, il partit petit-déjeuner.

 **xXx**

\- Hey, Neville, le salua Harry Potter. Viens t'asseoir. J'ai cru que t'arriverais jamais.

C'était décidément très curieux d'être salué par soi-même. Harry sourit, marmonna de sa nouvelle voix « Je dormais si bien... » alors qu'il s'était levé bien avant Malfoy et se posa lourdement juste à côté de ce dernier.

Hermione ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Elle fixait les portes de la Grande Salle, attendant visiblement que Ron arrive.

\- Hermione, Ron était fatigué et même pas levé quand je suis parti, mentit Malfoy de façon convaincante, alors qu'il n'en avait en fait strictement aucune idée. Je doute qu'il...

Malheureusement pour le Serpentard, Ron choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Harry Potter et Neville Londubat partirent dans un fou rire contenu et complice. Bordel, ils devaient faire attention. C'était bien beau d'avoir un don pour le mensonge mais encore fallait-il l'utiliser intelligemment.

Heureusement pour eux, Hermione était trop focalisée sur son joli rouquin pour remarquer l'étrange attitude de Neville et Harry, dont les dos étaient agités de soubresauts nerveux.

\- Hey, Harry, Neville, ça va ? les salua Ron, après un long bâillement. Neville, sérieux, arrête de claquer la porte quand tu sors, tu sais que y en a qui ont besoin de sommeil, surtout après une longue convalescence. Ha, et pourquoi t'as laissé les rideaux de ton lit fermés ?

Harry prit l'expression la plus surprise qu'il put.

\- J'ai fait ça ? Je me rappelle pas, tu sais comment je suis parfois... Ma grand-mère a raison, en fait.

Il soupira et imita la grimace que Neville avait l'habitude de faire, quand on lui faisait une réflexion.

\- Ron, intervint Hermione, j'en viendrais presque à regretter que tu sois guéri. Et Neville, combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il ne sert à rien de te fustiger comme ça ?

\- Hermione, répliqua Malfoy, de la voix de Harry. Combien de fois je t'ai dit que « fustiger » n'appartient pas au vocabulaire toléré par notre génération ?

Harry s'étouffa, outré. Comment Malfoy pouvait oser le faire passer pour un crétin ? Il savait ce que voulait dire « fustiger », merci pour lui. Le Survivant était tellement choqué que du café lui sortit par le nez. Ginny le regarda, un peu dégoûtée, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, elle était habituée à ce que Neville soit un peu _cracra_.

Dans le Poudlard Express, l'année précédente, ce dernier s'était débrouillé pour couvrir Harry et tout le compartiment d'une substance verdâtre et malodorante. Tout ça pour leur prouver les capacités exceptionnelles de son vieux cactus.

\- Harry, combien de fois je t'ai demandé si ton cousin moldu, à force de te prendre pour un punching-ball, t'avait accidentellement abîmé le cerveau ? rétorqua Hermione, qui n'appréciait manifestement pas qu'on critique la richesse de son vocabulaire. « Fustiger » est un très joli mot qui signifie...

\- … blâmer, critiquer violemment quelqu'un, acheva Malfoy. A l'origine, cela voulait dire « battre à coups de bâton ». Mais tu aurais pu employer un mot plus contemporain.

Hermione en resta coite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Neville-Harry et à Ron mais tous les deux firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'anormal. Harry parce qu'il était vexé que sa meilleure amie le croit si ignorant et Ron parce qu'il ne voulait blesser ni sa petite amie ni son binoclard préféré.

\- Harry, ces derniers temps, tu me sembles parfois très intelligent, remarqua Hermione. Bon, est-ce quelqu'un peut me rendre mon exemplaire de _la_ _Gazette_?

 **xXx**

Malfoy, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, fit un clin d'œil moqueur à Harry qui était en train de nettoyer son nez avec une serviette. Ce geste avait une signification très simple : « Alors que j'ai la même apparence que toi et que je fais tout pour ne pas me trahir, ta pote Granger a quand même remarqué combien je _brille_ ».

Le Malfoy imaginaire, dans la tête de Harry, continua : « Je devrais garder ton corps, en fait, je lui sied bien mieux. Mais tu ne pourrais pas rester dans le mien, car il n'y a qu'un génie qu est capable de jouer à l'imbécile. L'inverse n'est, malheureusement pour toi, pas possible... »

Et comme Harry se sentait d'humeur masochiste, il poussa le vice jusqu'à faire dire à son malin génie : « Tu ne pourrais pas non plus utiliser ton corps, parce qu'il sera devenu mien. Peut-être que je te garderais sous ta Cape, enfin, _ma_ Cape, précieusement invisible... Tu me suivrais comme une ombre que personne ne voit et, parfois, je t'autoriserais à me parler à l'oreille. Tu me dirais des mots qui n'existent pas car cela ferait longtemps que tu aurais perdu la Raison. Une fois par mois, par an, par décennie, je me glisserais à ta place sous la Cape et tu pourrais, un jour, une heure, une minute, te réapproprier ton corps. »

L'idée lui faisait si peur que Harry se mit à trembler. Ginny le regardait avec inquiétude, croyant que son étouffement précédent avait causé quelque dommage irréparable à son appareil respiratoire.

\- Neville, ça va ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Harry allait répondre que tout allait bien quand quelque chose de tout-à-fait inattendu et terriblement malvenu arriva. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse.

Il pensa absurdement que Ginny tentait, avec peu de subtilité, de lui manifester son intérêt. Puis, il se rappela qu'il était dans le corps de Neville et que Ginny, de toute façon, sortait avec Dean Thomas. Pas si étrangement que ça, Harry découvrit que cette relation amoureuse ne le dérangeait plus du tout. Il avait même du mal à comprendre pourquoi la jalousie lui avait tant tordu le ventre, quand il avait appris la nouvelle, quelques mois auparavant.

Il comprit alors que c'était la main de Malfoy qui était en train de s'approcher, lentement mais sûrement, de son entrejambe. Il se sentait pris dans un étau : Ginny à sa gauche, dont le visage était si soucieux qu'il en était comique et Harry Potter alias Draco Malfoy, à sa droite, qui discutait des dernières nouvelles, l'air de rien, avec Hermione. Tout semblerait ordinaire, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette main-araignée qui grimpait désormais sur ses parties génitales.

Tandis que les doigts défaisaient aveuglement les boutons de son pantalon, Harry s'aperçut que Ginny attendait toujours une réponse.

\- T'inquiète pas Ginny, je me sens un peu... ballonné, c'est tout, mentit-il à moitié.

Il y avait bien une partie de son corps qui se sentait un peu à l'étroit, mais ce n'était pas son abdomen. Non, avec horreur, il se rendit compte que son sexe réagissait aux caresses maladroites de Malfoy. Il se sentit presque trahi. C'était aberrant d'être excité dans une telle situation. Il n'y avait rien de romantique, rien d'érotique, rien de désespéré dans ce petit-déjeuner. Rien qu'une main posée sur lui et son stupide pénis ronronnait de plaisir. Salaud.

Malfoy paraissait si normal que Harry sentit monter en lui, en plus de son honteuse excitation, de la colère. Comment est-ce que le Serpentard osait le masturber distraitement, tout en commentant la dernière loi adoptée par le Ministère ?

 **xXx**

\- Ginny, ça se passe bien avec Dean ? demanda Harry, en se concentrant pour avoir l'air de Neville. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment avoir l'air de Neville.

\- Ho, oui, très bien, répondit avec une certaine timidité la Gryffondor. On a prévu d'aller ensemble à Pré-au-lard, la prochaine fois.

Ron fit un grognement un peu dédaigneux mais ne pipa mot.

\- Ça te pose un problème, Ron ? Est-ce que je te parle de tes escapades avec Hermione ?

Hermione se détourna de Harry-Malfoy et bafouilla, sur la défensive :

\- Tu as quelque chose à redire sur Ron et moi ?

Harry profita de ce petit chaos pour glisser sa main sous la table et, à son tour, faire des choses obscènes à son complice. Son amour-propre lui faisait croire que c'était une vengeance. Son pénis palpitant lui rappelait qu'il y prendrait un plaisir certain et coupable.

Il faillit glapir de surprise quand il sentit, sous sa main moite et malhabile, le sexe dur de Malfoy. Il dut se retenir d'adresser un regard interrogateur à Harry-Draco, sachant que si quelqu'un d'assez attentif les surprenait, ils étaient vraiment mal barrés.

Les deux adolescents, dans des corps qui n'étaient pas les leur continuèrent, durant tout le petit-déjeuner, à se branler mutuellement, avec la gaucherie tendre de deux êtres qui se connaissent à peine.

Aucun des deux n'osa jouir. En partie à cause du stress et des mille complications qui ne manqueraient pas de leur tomber dessus, aussi parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Un jour, il faudrait bien qu'ils mettent des mots sur cette malédiction que Malfoy leur avait jetée.

A ce moment-là, pourtant, ils étaient heureux de simplement se caresser comme on cajole un objet précieux et familier. Harry laissait ses doigts courir sur le sexe de Malfoy, qui était le sien, avec la satisfaction d'un homme qui flatte les oreilles de son chien.

Draco agrippait le sexe de Londubat, qui était en fait celui de Harry, avec la détresse superficielle d'un gamin qui convoite la peluche d'un autre.

 **xXx**

Après de longues minutes d'immersion dans le plaisir qu'il donnait et recevait, Harry sentit venir, affolé, la détransformation. A force de prendre du Polynectar, il était devenu plus sensible aux différentes manifestations de la potion et sut qu'il lui restait quelque chose comme trois minutes avant qu'on ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il maigrissait à vue d'œil.

Un regard vers Malfoy et il comprit que lui aussi avait capté que leur temps était compté. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent de table, prétextèrent tous deux avoir oublié quelque chose – Harry eut un pincement au cœur pour Neville quand il vit les regards condescendants qu'on lui adressait – et quittèrent la Grande Salle.

A mi-chemin, les cheveux de celui qui avait été Harry Potter un instant auparavant commencèrent à s'éclaircir dangereusement. Celui qui avait l'apparence de Neville, par ailleurs, sentait son ventre se creuser si vite qu'il eut peur de tout bonnement disparaître.

Quand Malfoy redevint Malfoy, il laissa Harry, redevenu Harry, en plan. Ce dernier ne se formalisa pas, remonta sa braguette qui était restée béante jusque-là et courut vers la Tour de Gryffondor. De façon assez incroyable, il réussit sans problème à libérer Neville de la stupéfixion et à lui faire croire qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Ils se rendirent en DCFM en silence. Harry avait l'esprit entièrement occupé par Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas. Quand il n'était pas avec le Serpentard, il passait son temps à se poser des questions sur le bien-fondé, sur la moralité-même de leur semblant de relation. Sincèrement, qui de sain d'esprit faisait ce qu'ils faisaient, sans même se connaître, sans aucun motif ?

Mais dès qu'ils prenaient du Polynectar, il se sentait tellement libre, tellement autre, que des notions aussi humaines que le bien, le mal et la loi morale n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Il buvait la potion et se métamorphosait. Mais la métamorphose n'est pas une propriété humaine.

Voilà, quand Harry et Malfoy utilisaient le Polynectar, ils s'élevaient tous deux au rang de Dieux. Et les Dieux sont imprévisibles et n'en ont rien à faire des obscurs raisonnements humains. L'idée-même de conséquence n'a aucune importance. Les Dieux qu'ils devenaient, pendant ces courts instants bénis, avaient le corps et l'esprit imbibés d'une seule ivresse : celle du désir.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Voilà !** Désolée, j'aurais vraiment voulu vous livrer la fin mais ça prenait une ampleur démesurée et comme je préfère faire ça bien...

J'attends vos petits mots avec impatience et merci de me lire :) Promis, en milieu de semaine prochaine, vous connaitrez le fin mot de l'histoire.


	6. Un homme en face d'un cosmos

**Publié le 17 septembre 2015**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Le moment est enfin arrivé. Finalement, malgré mon problème d'écriture au chapitre 4, cette fic m'a bien amusée. J'espère qu'elle vous a aussi plu et que ce dernier chapitre, très très long, vous plaira tout autant.

Au cas où : Un gars « métrosexuel » est un hétéro qui se comporte comme un stéréotype gay. N'en ayant a rien à foutre de l'orientation sexuelle ou du sexe d'une personne, j'utilise ce mot parce qu'il est marrant.

RDV en bas pour connaître **mes projets pour le tur-fu**.

 **En réponse à Florence Baker** : J'espère que la fin te plaira, Draco se confie pas mal :)

 **En réponse à Guest** : Coul, plein de petites réactions sur le vif ! Est-ce que le Polynectar est addictif, c'est une belle question... Et le dernier cheveu appartient à... TADAM

 **En réponse à Daidaiiro30** : T'inquiète Georgette, c'est déjà adorable de suivre cette fic et encore plus de reviewer :) Heureuse que ça t'ait plu, cette branlette distraite, j'avais la scène bien en tête. En espérant que la fin te plaise.

 **Résumé** : Harry et Draco (polynectarisé en Ron) discutent : Draco dit qu'il voudrait être Harry. Harry lui révèle qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre lui et Ron. Le véritable Ron est libéré et guéri et ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qui a pu lui arriver. Harry utilise son troisième cheveu et se transforme en Neville. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Draco, sous l'apparence de Harry, et Harry, en tant que Neville, se branlent mutuellement. Aucun ne jouit mais ils sont plein de tendresse.

* * *

 **PAR CAPILLARITE**

 **Dernier chapitre : Un homme en face d'un cosmos  
**

* * *

Le ventre de Neville passa toute la matinée à gargouiller. Il faisait un bruit si désagréable que Mcgonagall, exaspérée, proposa au Gryffondor une potion contre les désagréments intestinaux. Quand Neville, gêné et confus, répondit que c'était simplement parce qu'il était mort faim, Hermione le regarda avec stupeur.

Que Neville ait faim, c'était tout naturel. Harry était allé petit-déjeuner à sa place et, si le Survivant s'était empiffré, l'autre sorcier n'avait rien pu avaler avant les cours, stupéfixé dans son lit comme il l'était.

Bien entendu, même si Hermione trouvait l'appétit de Neville plutôt inquiétant, compte tenu du fait qu'elle croyait l'avoir vu durant le petit-déjeuner vider deux pots de confiture sur une brioche entière, elle aurait été bien incapable d'imaginer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce matin-là.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Aurait-elle pu accepter l'idée d'être assise à côté de Harry, transformé en Neville et de Malfoy, transformé en Harry ? Et aurait-elle pu _supporter_ que les deux adolescents fous se masturbent mutuellement, dans des corps d'emprunt, avec des mains et des bites qui n'étaient manifestement pas les leurs ?

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Harry souhaita que Hermione soit née moins perspicace. Il espérait que la sorcière ne bâtirait pas immédiatement des théories hâtives et qu'elle attendrait d'avoir un peu plus d'indices... ou même qu'elle laisserait carrément tomber l'histoire.

Harry décida qu'il lui rappellerait, à la fin du cours, que les garçons – c'était bien connu – grandissait jusqu'à vingt-et-un ans. Hermione penserait alors que si Neville était affamé, ce n'était pas parce que Harry, en malpropre, l'avait cloué au lit, mais bien parce qu'il était en pleine poussée de croissance.

C'est donc pendant ce cours de Métamorphoses, alors qu'il s'efforçait de transformer une vessie en lanterne, que Harry réalisa que son petit jeu avec Malfoy pouvait vraiment mal se finir.

 **xXx**

Normalement, avec un peu de chance, Harry allait avoir le temps d'utiliser son dernier cheveu avant que Hermione ne formule d'hypothèses complexes. Son but, pour l'instant, était de ne pas être pris _avant_ d'avoir épuisé son stock de Polynectar. Ce serait con.

Après, que ferait-il, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il retournerait certainement à sa routine extraordinaire de garçon-qui-a-survécu. Et puis, Dumbledore, dans le placard du jardin du Terrier, lui avait promis des cours privés pendant l'année. Ainsi, sa sixième année, même sans Malfoy, risquait d'être lourde en péripéties.

Néanmoins, une voix maline dans un coin de sa tête se mettait parfois à murmurer que, sincèrement, s'il pouvait passer tout le reste de sa scolarité à éprouver ses nerfs avec Draco Malfoy, ça lui irait. Si Hermione n'émettait pas plus de soupçons et que Malfoy était partant, s'il buvait sa fiole de _Felix Felicis_ , il serait peut-être capable de prolonger la partie un peu plus longtemps.

Malfoy était incompréhensible, curieusement réservé mais furieusement attirant. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il était beau, même si, objectivement, c'était le cas. Non, en réalité, sa beauté mathématique ne faisait pas grand chose à Harry. C'était ce qu'il dégageait, qu'on appelle ça du charme, du sex-appeal ou une malédiction. Il avait quelque chose d'entêtant qui donnait envie à Harry de passer du temps avec lui, sous leurs propres apparences, ou non.

Bref, peut-être que Harry pourrait encore passer un moment à jouer à un jeu sans fin avec Malfoy. Ils finiraient par se lasser d'imiter, à tour de rôle, le chat et la souris. Alors, si la Fortune était toujours avec eux, ils passeraient aux choses sérieuses, même si Harry ne voulait pas savoir ce que cette expression signifiait.

Pourtant, cette histoire pouvait aussi se finir tout autrement. Si, par exemple, le lendemain, quelqu'un les prenait la main dans le sac, en plein jeu... Pire : si Hermione, à la fin du cours, demandait à Neville pourquoi il avait si faim et qu'il lui répondait ne pas s'être levé ce matin-là...

Harry refusait d'imaginer la réaction de Neville s'il apprenait qu'il avait utilisé son corps pour masturber Malfoy, même si techniquement il n'avait fait que se masturber _lui-même._ Voler le corps de quelqu'un, ami ou pas, pour faire des choses obscènes avec, c'était un crime d'une immoralité telle qu'il impressionnerait même positivement Voldemort.

Et Harry ne lui en voudrait pas, si Neville lui cassait la gueule. Mais si ce dernier pouvait attendre ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus...

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Malfoy était définitivement fou et pressé, pensa Harry avec admiration. En effet, même s'il était totalement open pour une nouvelle prise de Polynectar, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle vienne si vite. Pourtant, pendant la pause, l'après-midi même, Harry surprit l'étiquette « Draco Malfoy » agir étrangement sur la Carte du Maraudeur. C'était forcément un signe.

La petite banderole tournait sur elle-même dans un couloir où il y avait d'autres élèves. Quand Harry lut les autres étiquettes, toutefois, il trouva que tout ça sentait le mauvais plan et son pénis se mit à bouder.

En effet, en face de l'étiquette folle, il y en avait trois autres qui disaient « Pansy Parkinson », « Blaise Zabini » et « Théodore Nott ». Et autour, il y avait d'autres personnes, mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer leurs noms.

Le cours de Potions commençait dans dix minutes. Ce n'était pas comme si Slughorn allait le manger, s'il arrivait en retard ou s'il n'arrivait pas. Mais, réalisa Harry, même s'il avait eu cours avec Snape, ça n'aurait rien changé à sa décision. Il fallait bien qu'il aille voir ce que Malfoy faisait avec _son_ corps. C'était, en quelque sorte, sa responsabilité.

Le Gryffondor se terra sous un escalier. Il se félicita d'avoir dans sa poche sa dernière fiole de Polynectar et son quatrième cheveu, qui était blond foncé et frisé. Harry avait consciemment délaissé ce cheveu, le trouvant particulièrement laid. A qui pouvait appartenir cet élément rugueux et épais ?

Pour une raison inconnue, la potion, une fois complète, dégageait une odeur répugnante, bien plus répugnante que d'ordinaire. Harry déglutit.

Son sens de la justice le retint d'appeler Kreattur pour qu'il goûte la potion à sa place. Et puis, il n'avait pas le temps. Est-ce que les Elfes pouvaient boire du Polynectar sans risque, de toute manière ?

En se pinçant le nez, Harry avala sa dernière fiole de Polynectar, avec une mélancolie qui laissa vite place à une impérieuse envie de déverser l'intégralité de ses viscères par ses trous de nez.

Il avait l'impression que sa langue allait fondre sous l'infâme liquide, qui était un mélange de mycose, de bile jaune et de fromage de bite.

La douleur redoubla quand commença la transformation, qui fut aussi brève qu'incroyablement violente. Il sentit en lui comme un bouleversement radical et permanent, comme si, pour de vrai, il ne serait plus jamais le même. C'était la première fois, semblait-il, qu'il prenait conscience du sens que le fait de prendre du Polynectar avait vraiment.

 **xXx**

Ce n'était revêtir temporairement l'apparence d'un autre comme un miroir imite bêtement un visage. Ce n'était pas posséder un corps comme Voldemort avait possédé Quirrell. C'était à la fois un vol et une perte d'identité.

Ça chamboule tout ton être entier et te plonge dans l'abîme, un instant. Tu crois que tu vas y laisser la vie mais le gouffre te rejette et tu y réchappes. Mais tu n'es plus le même. Comme Orphée, tu es descendu dans le monde des morts une fois et, pour en sortir, tu ne peux te retourner.

Harry comprit enfin comment Malfoy, polynectarisé en Ron, avait pu quitter l'infirmerie sans que Madame Pomfresh le démasque. Cette dernière l'avait examiné et n'avait rien constaté d'anormal, parce qu'il était réellement _devenu_ Ron.

Harry avait grandi dans le monde Moldu, qui n'avait pas la Magie, certes, mais avait la science. Fin du vingtième siècle, la majorité des moldus ne croyait pas qu'une chose aussi impalpable que l'âme puisse exister. Il avait grandi dans une société où ce qui existe, c'est ce qui a une ombre.

Alors, prendre du Polynectar, pour lui, ce n'était pas se glisser un instant dans le corps d'un autre et revenir, plus tard, à son propre corps. Car pour cela, il faudrait qu'il y ait une âme qui reste identique et éternelle.

Non, prendre du Polynectar, c'était abandonner son propre corps pour un autre. Et quand il reprendrait, au bout d'une heure, son apparence d'origine, ce serait encore une nouvelle transformation. Comment est-ce qu'un corps pourrait revenir en arrière ?

A chacune de ses métamorphoses jusque-là, il avait perdu un peu de lui-même et il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte.

Harry fit quelques pas mal assurés. Il croisa son reflet dans une vitre et l'angoisse lui enserrait la gorge. Qui, en le voyant, l'appellerait « Harry Potter » ? Comment pourrait-il prouver son identité, quand son corps criait, tout entier, « Je suis Draco Malfoy » ?

D'ailleurs, était-il encore légitime pour lui de penser qu'il était « Harry Potter », alors qu'il avait délibérément rejeté cette identité ?

 **xXx**

Harry entendit le brouhaha provenant du couloir bien avant d'y entrer. Il s'arrêta pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la Carte. La situation n'avait pas vraiment changé. Malfoy était toujours en train de stupidement faire des tours sur lui-même et les trois Serpentards étaient en face de lui.

Harry se jeta dans le couloir et franchit aisément la foule. C'était parfois pratique d'être un réputé Mangemort.

\- P... Potter ! se cria-t-il à lui-même.

En approchant, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Malfoy tournait sur lui-même mais ce n'était, comme Harry l'avait supposé, pour attirer son attention sur la Carte du Maraudeur.

C'était Blaise Zabini qui le faisait virevolter de la sorte. Les trois Serpentards avaient attaqué Malfoy, en le prenant pour lui. A ce moment-là, Malfoy était vraiment devenu lui. Il était bien plus Harry Potter que Harry l'était lui-même.

\- Zabini, dit l'adolescent blond, de sa voix la plus calme et traînante possible. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Blaise eut l'air étonné et laissa retomber sa baguette. Malfoy, dans le corps de Harry, s'effondra par terre, dans un craquement pitoyable. Deux personnes dans la foule crièrent mais n'intervinrent pas.

Harry se demandait pourquoi personne n'avait appelé un professeur. Ça devait faire un bon quart d'heure que le prétendu Harry Potter était maltraité. Il observa rapidement la foule mais ne reconnut aucun Gryffondor.

\- Draco, dit Blaise lentement, comme s'il parlait à un vieillard malade. C'est Potter. Tu sais, _Potter_.

Harry fit une mimique qui voulait dire à la fois « Heu, oui, je sais » et « Je comprends rien à ce que tu me chantes, Blaise, mais sache que tu vas pas t'en sortir avec un seul hématome ».

\- Et alors ? demanda Harry, en s'approchant de la masse informe qui était son propre corps.

Comme il avait l'air vulnérable ! Harry s'accroupit à côté de lui-même et tapota doucement la joue du brun. Malfoy ne se réveillant pas, Harry commença à le gifler franchement, mais rien n'y fit.

Si Malfoy mourait dans son corps, on proclamerait Harry mort. Et donc, Harry devrait vivre pour toujours en fugitif. S'il faisait une provision de cheveux de Malfoy, il pourrait utiliser son identité. Néanmoins, comme lui avait fait remarquer son malin génie, il n'était pas assez intelligent pour se faire passer bien longtemps pour le Serpentard.

Il devrait alors quitter le Royaume-Uni et trouver refuge dans un pays où on ne connaissait pas son visage. Ou bien il retournerait dans le monde moldu. Ce serait ennuyant mais aucun Moldu, au moins, ne serait assez perché pour mourir sous une autre apparence, obligeant son modèle à, lui aussi, faire le mort.

 **xXx**

\- Hey ! grogna Harry, en cédant à la panique.

Blaise observa Draco, son meilleur ami, avec suspicion. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Le blondinet agitait désormais son ennemi comme un vulgaire Moldu. Pourquoi ne tentait-il un sortilège de ranimation ? Ce n'était pas comme si Pansy, Théo et lui avaient vraiment attaqué et blessé Potter. Ils n'avaient fait que suivre les ordres.

Comme si Harry avait lu dans les pensées de Blaise, il sortit sa baguette et tapota Malfoy, tout en murmurant _Ennervate_.

Au moment précis où la baguette lança le sort, Blaise se jeta sur Harry, en criant :

\- Mais t'es qui, putain ?

Harry tomba de tout son poids sur Draco qui venait à peine de reprendre connaissance. Les trois adolescents, dont deux n'étaient pas qui ils prétendaient être, se retrouvèrent enchevêtrés comme une chimère grotesque. Thédore et Pansy s'écartèrent, se fondant dans la foule.

Malfoy se débattit et réussit à s'extirper du tas, jurant à voix haute. Harry, lui, était toujours écrasé par Blaise, ce dernier l'étranglant pour le maintenir au sol. Le Survivant se demanda avec amertume pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait tant de temps plaqué à terre par des Serpentards.

Malfoy, toujours dans le corps de Harry, se releva et s'éloigna des deux idiots. Il constata que tous les élèves présents dans le couloir s'étaient dispersés, comme prévu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce... Pousse... Bordel... marmonna Harry, mais il était incapable de prononcer une phrase entière, car les mains de Blaise lui coupaient implacablement le souffle.

Par un heureux hasard, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa baguette dans sa lutte et parvint à l'enfoncer dans le ventre du Serpentard, ce qui le fit momentanément desserrer son étreinte. C'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin.

\- _Stupefix_! cria-t-il.

Blaise s'écroula sur les jambes de Harry, qui le repoussa sans ménagement. Le Survivant lui lança un maléfice du Saucisson et le ranima ensuite.

 **xXx**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Zabini ?

La voix de Harry ne tremblait pas.

\- Et toi, t'es qui ? rétorqua Blaise.

Même paralysé, il dégageait toujours une aura furieuse. Il n'était pas très content de se retrouver dans une position aussi embarrassante, tout ça parce qu'il avait accepté de donner un coup de main à son pote Draco.

\- Potter, tu veux bien prêter tes lunettes à Zabini ? ricana le Survivant. Je crois qu'il a du mal à reconnaître son meilleur ami.

Malfoy ne bougea pas et la remarque de Harry tomba à l'eau. En fait, Draco se tenait étonnement loin de la scène, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Il se contentait de les observer, attendant le moment décisif. « Ça passe ou ça casse », se répétait-il.

\- Je t'ai demandé qui t'étais, réponds ! répéta Blaise, avec une hargne telle que Harry faillit reculer.

\- Qui crois-tu que je suis, à part Draco Malfoy ? répondit Harry.

Sa voix commençait à flancher. Zabini l'avait percé à jour. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre sa véritable identité, ainsi que celle du faux Harry Potter. Ils étaient perdus. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Draco s'implique dans une bagarre avec ses amis, sérieusement ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, intervint alors Draco. Il a beau ressembler à la fouine, mais ce type-là n'est sûrement pas Malfoy. Jamais il ne se serait inquiété pour moi, non ? Pourquoi il aurait pris la peine de me ranimer ? Malfoy, lui, aurait sûrement profité de ma faiblesse pour me balancer deux ou trois coups de pieds dans les couilles.

\- Potter, tu ne manques pas d'air ! s'écria Harry, éberlué.

Malfoy l'imitait si bien que c'en devenait vexant.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me glisse dans les filets à bagages pour écouter tes conversations privées, se moqua Harry. Si tu ne mettais pas le nez dans mes affaires, je n'aurais pas à te donner de petites corrections.

S'il n'avait pas été l'acteur, Harry se serait convaincu lui-même.

\- Vous deux ! grogna Blaise. Toi, t'es peut-être Potter, j'en sais rien, mais _toi là_ , t'es assurément pas Draco. La baguette que t'as dans la main, c'est pas la sienne.

 **xXx**

C'était donc ça qui avait fait tiquer Blaise. Effectivement, sa baguette, elle, n'avait pas subi les effets du Polynectar – ce qui était plutôt normal. Harryla caressa doucement, réalisant que même si elle avait trahi son déguisement, elle était aussi la preuve rassurante qu'il n'était pas vraiment devenu Malfoy.

C'était si bête, comment avait-il pu oublier ? Qu'importait son apparence, qu'importait si prendre trop de Polynectar altérait de manière définitive son enveloppe corporelle, qu'importait s'il devenait quelque chose de si peu humain qu'on l'appellerait « monstre » – il eut alors une pensée pour Voldemort –, le fait était que sa baguette serait toujours là, unique, pour lui rappeler qu'il était « Harry Potter ».

Elle lui répondait comme d'ordinaire, c'est-à-dire sans une seule hésitation. C'était un peu absurde, quand on y pensait, qu'un simple morceau de houx, fourré d'une plume de phénix, soit la seule chose qui le rattachait à sa véritable identité. Mais la baguette le reconnaissait comme son maître et ça signifiait qu'il était toujours le même depuis le début.

Harry ne se sentait plus seul. Il était prêt à affronter le dernier piège de Malfoy.

\- C'est ça qui t'a fait douter de moi ? dit Harry avec une grimace dédaigneuse. T'es vraiment pas futé. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter s'est pas défendu contre vous, d'après toi ?

Le regard de Blaise reflétait son étonnement et une sorte de doute. Harry avait visé juste ! Malfoy n'avait pas pu se défendre : sa baguette elle aussi l'aurait trahi.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, conclut Harry, en cachant tant bien que mal son sentiment de triomphe.

Il agita sa baguette magique devant le visage de Blaise.

\- Tu la reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme moi, tu l'as vue en photo, tu as lu sa description plusieurs fois, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était dans tous les journaux. _Harry Potter est équipé d'une baguette de vingt-sept centimètres et demi, taillée dans du bois de houx et dont le cœur est une plume de phénix. C'est à onze ans que le garçon-qui-a-survécu a rencontré Garrick Ollivander, qui a su lui fournir une baguette dont il est entièrement satisfait_ , ânonna Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as stupéfixé, alors, Draco ? demanda alors Blaise. Et pourquoi sa baguette te répond si bien ?

\- C'est toi qui agissais bizarrement ! Je pensais t'avoir dit de m'attendre... se hasarda à dire Harry. Et pourquoi sa baguette marche si bien ? C'est parce que j'en suis devenu le propriétaire.

Le sourire de Harry devait être indigeste, mais le regard de Blaise était indubitablement appréciatif.

\- Cool, dit simplement le Serpentard. Et si tu me libérais, maintenant, qu'on fasse ce qu'on doit faire avec Potter ?

Harry, qui croyait avoir pris le contrôle sur la situation, sentit le stress monter de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy avait manigancé ? Que signifiait cette scène ? Où voulait-il en venir ?

Encore une fois, une réponse germa comme d'elle-même dans son cerveau. Il n'y avait aucune raison à tout cela.

\- Blaise, on s'arrache, dit Harry. Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'emmerde avec ce petit con de Potter. Je voudrais plutôt te parler de ma nouvelle stratégie pour tu sais quoi...

Et Harry laissa Draco en plan. Bien fait pour sa gueule, pensa-t-il avec puérilité.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

\- Draco, appela un gamin que Harry ne connaissait absolument pas.

\- Ouais ? répondit-il avec nonchalance.

\- Je veux pas t'embêter, hein, mais où sont les bonbons que tu nous as promis ?

\- Heu... je vais aller chercher ça, okay ?

Le garçon acquiesça, l'air très sérieux.

 **xXx**

Harry et Blaise, ayant loupé une grande partie du cours de Potions, étaient directement rentrés aux cachots de Serpentard. Le Survivant avait babillé durant tout le trajet, décrivant avec précision un plan aussi imaginaire que machiavélique, et s'était rendu compte que l'autre sorcier n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie. Au contraire : Blaise commentait chaque remarque de Harry d'un ton si blasé qu'on aurait dit Ron durant la mauvaise période du mois.

Bien sûr, Harry était conscient de la situation était très risquée. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait pris le Polynectar. Vingt, quarante minutes ? Par ailleurs, il suffisait d'une maladresse pour que les soupçons de Blaise refassent surface.

Dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, Harry s'était affalé dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir, le plus confortable de la pièce. Personne ne fit de commentaire et il fut soulagé d'avoir choisi le bon siège. Blaise était allé retrouver Pansy et Théo près du feu.

Le brun avait passé plusieurs minutes à chercher un moyen de quitter les cachots sans avoir l'air suspect mais il n'avait pour l'instant trouvé aucune idée. Et puis, le mioche l'avait abordé, pour lui réclamer une absurde récompense.

Harry comprit que Malfoy avait acheté tous les élèves qui étaient présents dans le couloir. C'était pour cela qu'aucun n'avait l'air assez effrayé pour chercher un professeur. Et ils étaient tous partis d'un coup, ce qui était aussi plutôt louche. Encore une fois, Harry se dit que Malfoy n'avait aucun sens de la mesure.

Le Survivant n'était pas assez tranquille pour réfléchir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers ce qu'il espérait être les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Heureusement, il découvrit que les portes, tout du long des marches, portaient des petites pancartes indiquant l'année des locataires.

Il arriva devant celle qui disait « Sixième année » et la poussa avec crainte.

 **xXx**

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, qui ressemblait étrangement à son propre dortoir. Les mêmes lits à baldaquin étaient disposés en arc-de-cercle, chacun flanqué de sa table de chevet et de sa commode. A leurs pieds, des malles étaient soit ouvertes, soit fermées.

Quelques vêtements traînaient, entremêlés avec les draps – Il y avait une robe si large qu'elle ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Crabbe – mais l'ensemble était plutôt ordonné.

Harry chercha le coin de Malfoy et le trouva sans mal. La table de chevet était surmontée par une photo de Draco et ses parents. Sans surprise, et ça le fit même rire, il y avait aussi un article de _La Gazette_ découpé, qui titrait « L'Elu, celui qu'on aime ou qu'on déteste ». Malfoy avait entouré, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, le dernier mot.

Alors qu'il lisait l'article en diagonale, quelque chose attira son attention : la photo qui l'accompagnait. Elle était vraisemblablement assez récente, même s'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quelle occasion elle avait été prise.

Lui qui n'appréciait pas vraiment les photos trouvait pourtant celle-là franchement pas mal. Le regard de l'adolescent avait quelque chose d'invitant. C'était comme s'il disait « Allez, viens, on est si bien... ».

\- D'abord, je te retrouve à trifouiller mon corps au bord de Lac, maintenant tu fouilles dans mes affaires... Potter, faudrait que t'apprennes à surveiller tes mains.

 **xXx**

Harry rougit. Le véritable Draco Malfoy, tout en blondeur et élégance, venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. Il posa ses fesses aristocratiques sur son lit, à côté de celles du Survivant.

\- Comment tu as fait pour arriver jusque-là ? Pour passer devant Blaise ? demanda Harry, en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés à la porte.

Si quelqu'un entrait et voyait deux Draco Malfoy discuter insouciamment entre eux, ils étaient dans le caca.

\- Ho, c'était pas grand chose, ricana Draco. Sortilège de désillusion, tu connais ? Je pense qu'un gamin à qui je dois des sucreries m'a vu, mais à part lui...

\- Le mioche ! Où sont les bonbons ? s'exclama Harry.

Draco haussa superbement son sourcil. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à imiter ce geste-là.

\- Cherche dans ma malle. Elle s'ouvre au contact de ma peau, donc ça devrait aller.

L'idée de farfouiller dans la valise de Malfoy, même avec l'autorisation de celui-ci, rendait Harry un peu nerveux. C'était comme être proctologue et donc habilité à explorer des anus sans toutefois pouvoir se départir du sentiment de viol total d'espace intime.

Harry effleura la malle et elle s'ouvrit en reconnaissant le doigté expert de son propriétaire. Il trouvait cette sécurité presque obscène. C'était comme si la valise ouvrait les jambes au moindre toucher de son homme.

Il trouva les petits paquets de bonbons sagement ordonnés. Draco ne lui prêtant aucune attention, il les fourra tous dans ses poches et sortit du dortoir.

Juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, Malfoy lui avait crié :

\- Fais vite, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps !

Harry s'empressa d'aller donner les friandises aux première et deuxième années.

 **xXx**

Blaise le regardait avec suspicion. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se mettre à sa place pour comprendre : lui-même se trouvait grave suspect, à distribuer des bonbons à des enfants non pubères.

Sa tache accomplie, il retourna au Dortoir où Draco, étendu sur son lit, relisait vraisemblablement l'article « L'Elu, celui qu'on aime ou qu'on déteste ».

\- Bah quoi ? dit Harry, en s'affalant sur le matelas comme s'il était là chez lui – et il l'était, d'une certaine manière.

\- Rien, je regardais cette photo.

Harry était étonné. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Malfoy d'être aussi honnête. Le Serpentard en avait-il déjà marre des secrets, était-il prêt à révéler à Harry le pourquoi du comment de leur histoire ?

Même si désormais la curiosité ne lui brûlait plus les entrailles comme au tout début, il était tout de même pas intrigué.

\- Tu étais en train de mater _ma_ photo ? Et tu l'admets ? dit Harry d'un ton taquin.

\- Tu te trompes, Potter, répondit Draco avec amusement. Je regardais _ma_ photo.

Harry se releva et se pencha par dessus l'épaule de l'autre blond. Harry Potter, sur le papier recyclé, lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.

\- Mais comment... ? fut tout ce qui s'échappa des lèvres de Harry, tellement il était abasourdi.

Cette photo, c'était donc une photo de Malfoy, polynectarisé en lui ?

\- Rien ne m'est impossible, dit seulement Draco, de plus en plus amusé.

Harry ne sut pourquoi – il avait, de toute façon, perdu depuis longtemps la raison – mais il s'approcha exagérément de Draco et lui souffla dans la nuque :

\- Si rien ne t'est impossible, serais-tu capable de coucher avec toi-même ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Draco tressaillit. Un frisson partit de la base de ses cheveux pour filer, à la vitesse d'un avion en papier, jusque dans ses orteils. Dans ses oreilles, un battement sourd se fit de plus en plus fort, celui de son cœur ou de son sang. Il crut sentir ses pupilles se dilater, mais c'était certainement un effet de son imagination.

En tout cas, ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et un flot de salive sans goût envahit sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais imaginé faire l'amour avec lui-même. Mais maintenant que Potter avait émis l'idée, il l'acceptait comme une évidence ou un cadeau divin.

Il ne pouvait que dire oui à tout ce que Potter pouvait lui proposer.

\- Je... Est-ce que je peux prendre du Polynectar ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se figer. Il s'était attendu à ce que le Serpentard soit si narcissique qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion de se sauter, justement. Apparemment, sa psychose était plus complexe que cela. Apparemment, il ne pouvait concevoir de coucher avec quelqu'un que sous l'apparence d'un autre.

Non, pas d'un autre : seulement sous celle de Harry Potter.

Harry lui fit signe de faire et attendit, immobile, que le blond se transforme en garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Draco prendre du Polynectar. A chaque fois, le Serpentard s'était présenté devant lui déjà transformé, déjà accompli.

La métamorphose était encore plus effrayante vue de l'extérieur. La peau de Draco, si parfaite, se couvrit de cloques verdâtres qui explosèrent l'une après l'autre, dégageant une odeur putride qui resta dans l'atmosphère.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et le blanc fut envahi par des vaisseaux sanguins à la saturation irréelle. Son cou se creusa, comme asphyxié. Sa bouche ouverte manquait d'air et ses cheveux tombèrent et repoussèrent comme dans un film en accéléré.

Tout son corps s'arquait en arrière et Harry, un instant, crut que son ventre allait céder et déverser son cœur dans une vague de viscères. Sous les vêtements trop amples, les os se dessinaient et tentaient de percer la chair, aussi féroces que les dents acérées d'une falaise déchirant le ciel.

Dans les chaussures, les pieds devaient se recroqueviller sur eux-même et les gros orteils s'élargir grotesquement, comprimant les autres doigts, comme des larves.

Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Pourquoi est-ce que celui qui était, une minute auparavant, magnifique, tiendrait tellement à entrer dans son corps distordu ?

N'était-ce pas totalement absurde que le parfait Malfoy veuille être l'ingrat Potter ?

\- Maintenant, je suis prêt à te perforer, susurra Draco avec assurance.

Il jeta un sortilège de verrouillage et de silence sur la porte du dortoir.

 **xXx**

Harry se sentit pris au piège. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mais ne trouva aucun réconfort dans leur leur texture d'ordinaire si rugueuse. Ses doigts, incapables de s'accrocher, traversèrent les mèches comme de l'eau. Dans un instant poétique, il se dit que c'était ce qui résumait le plus le foutoir qu'était sa vie.

Prendre le contrôle, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Pourtant, ce fut Malfoy qui se jeta furieusement sur lui, une démence sinistre dansant dans ses iris verts. Les deux adolescents tombèrent étroitement entremêlés sur la moquette et, un instant, Harry se demanda pourquoi son visage était en face de lui et pas _sur_ lui. Puis, il se souvint qu'il n'était plus Harry Potter mais Draco Malfoy, à ce moment-là du moins. C'était ça que ça faisait, d'être regardé par le Survivant, songea-t-il.

Il se sentit ridiculement timide et n'osa pas bouger. Draco était à califourchon sur lui mais, bien entendu, leurs apparences suggéraient le contraire. Tout compte fait, était-il encore pertinent de chercher à distinguer leurs identités ?

Ils étaient tellement infectés l'un de l'autre, intoxiqués par la tension en eux entre étranger et familier, entre identité et altérité, qu'il était plus juste et prudent de simplement les considérer comme un hôte et son parasite, sans jamais nommer l'un ou l'autre.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, celui qui était au dessus, mordit violemment les lèvres du sorcier blond. Ce dernier glapit de surprise mais ne lutta pas. Au contraire, tandis que l'autre faisait sa petite affaire vampirique, il sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il sourit et mordit sèchement la langue de l'autre. Ce dernier ne broncha pas non plus. Il se redressa.

Quand leurs bouches s'éloignèrent, un filet de bave rougie par le sang et l'excitation s'étendit entre eux, avant de se rompre. C'est dommage, pensa l'un. Un pont si fragile n'est voué qu'à se briser, pensa l'autre.

Tous deux regardèrent, avec une sorte de tendresse, le fluide pendouiller de leurs lèvres inférieures respectives. Ils auraient pu attendre que la substance, soumise à la loi implacable de la gravité, finisse par se détacher d'elle-même et tombe sur leurs vêtements, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Dans un geste symétrique, ils s'essuyèrent la bouche, comme deux cannibales qui venaient de se dévorer et qui, par miracle, étaient encore en vie. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux avec détermination, sans battre des paupières, et on aurait dit qu'un des deux allait y rester.

Et comme si un arbitre avait sifflé le début du match ou du massacre, ils se mirent tous les deux en mouvement au même instant. Tout ne fut alors qu'un méli-mélo de robes noires, d'éclats de dents et de bites en érection. Ce n'était pas un combat et il n'y avait rien à gagner. Cependant, la violence saturait l'atmosphère.

 **xXx**

Malfoy était, semblait-il partout. Combien avait-il de mains, de jambes, de pénis ? On le touchait, c'était certain, à mille endroits à la fois. On le pénétrait, on le suçait, on l'embrassait, on le pinçait, on le touchait... Mais tout cela se passait aussi dans sa tête. Harry manquait d'étouffer : il y avait trop de Malfoy et pourtant pas assez. Malfoy n'était pas devant lui et la personne qui était en train de le branler c'était lui-même.

Harry allait se demander, encore une fois, s'il était frappé, mais il se sentit soudain happé par l'omniprésence de l'autre. Malfoy était si imposant, même sans son corps, même sans ses yeux, que c'était comme si Harry avait plongé dans un terrier sans porte ni fenêtre, et que ce terrier était Draco.

Si Malfoy s'était tenu ramassé sur lui-même ou roulé en boule, il aurait tout de même pris plus de place qu'un univers. Alors que Harry lui léchait les couilles et que Malfoy lui léchait les couilles, alors qu'en fait ils se léchaient leurs propres couilles – avec maladresse et ferveur –, l'un d'eux se sentit aussi petit qu'un homme en face d'un cosmos. L'autre ne se sentit pas un cosmos, car si l'être le plus grand avait conscience de l'être, il serait agité de questions stériles qui le troubleraient.

Non, l'être véritable, le seul qui existe car immuable, éternel, toujours le même, jamais altéré, éprouve moins d'émotions qu'une pierre. L'adolescent-galaxie se contentait de faire tourner son monde, ignorant qu'une couronne pesait sur sa tête.

Harry lécha son pénis avec adoration, émerveillé de savoir que sous cette peau fine, c'était Malfoy qui bandait.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait exister autre chose dans le monde, est-ce qu'il pouvait même exister un _monde_ qui ne soit pas cette bite si familière palpitant dans sa bouche ?

Harry, dans un élan masochiste qui s'ignore, croqua et Malfoy cria de douleur. Il venait d'aller contre tout instinct de survie : c'était un acte de castration symbolique. Et ça l'excitait immoralement de se dire que Malfoy souffrait pour lui, à sa place.

Potter ressemblait à une petite anguille qui se serait faufilée en lui, insignifiante et pourtant si envahissante. La créature ondulait comme un banc de sable ou une raie furtive, une sole, peut-être, sur laquelle il ne fait pas marcher, ou encore un oursin. Au fond, bien sûr, quand il l'entendit lui murmurer de sa voix à _lui_ , « Potter, pénètre-toi », Draco comprit que le Gryffondor était une sirène-mâle, qui remontait ses veines laborieusement, comme une carpe koi une rivière.

Bientôt, très bientôt, la carpe deviendrait dragon. Mais l'enfant cosmique avait encore le dessus et il comptait en profiter.

Il était incapable de penser « lubrifiant », « Comment on fait avec un homme ? », « Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà fait avec un homme ? » ou même « Est-ce que je l'ai déjà fait avec un homme ? » ? Non, le garçon aux cheveux noirs regardait, médusé, son corps détaché de son âme, son corps en face de lui comme un diable farceur ou un jumeau et ce corps le suppliait qu'ils s'entre-déchirent.

Il respira profondément l'odeur que dégageait l'autre, mais soit c'était la même que la sienne, soit elles étaient trop mélangées. En tout cas, le blond avait l'odeur des activités obscènes.

Draco embrassa ou plutôt apposa ses lèvres sur tout pan de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre et découvrit avec délice ce que c'était d'être Potter et d'embrasser Malfoy. C'était si grisant qu'il continua et se mit à branler l'autre sorcier, oubliant qu'il devait le pénétrer.

 **xXx**

Le temps passa, même si les deux garçons, désormais totalement imbriqués, ne s'en apercevaient pas. Celui qui avait été blond était devenu brun. Ils étaient tous les deux identiques, désormais, et leurs sexes avaient la même forme, la même couleur, la même grosse veine comme un mille-pattes qui se serait glissé sous leur peau.

Un des bruns, celui dont le pénis était enfoncé dans l'anus de l'autre, se mit à se griffer le visage. C'était si bon de pénétrer, d'élargir ce trou, de voir son double avoir mal et pourtant ravaler sa douleur pour continuer – car il n'y a que la douleur qui permet de se métamorphoser, de sortir de soi-même –, si bon qu'il voulait lui aussi avoir mal pour être totalement en résonance.

Alors, le brun dont le sexe était si enfoui en l'autre qu'il en semblait englouti, enfonça ses ongles dans ses joues et il fit descendre ses doigts, croyant ainsi tracer des larges sillons comme dans du beurre.

L'autre brun, ou le même, se branlait ou branlait l'autre, et ses doigts eux-mêmes s'agrippaient à sa chair, ou à celle de l'autre, pour s'introduire dedans et s'y fondre.

Ils ne jouirent pas au même moment, et c'était le seul indice qu'ils n'étaient pas un seul et même être. L'un éjacula sur la moquette, les yeux blancs. Dès que sa bite arrêta de produire le liquide séminal, il s'accroupit pour lécher les poils poussiéreux mais l'autre brun le retint et le redressa.

Celui-là jouit plus dignement, les yeux et la bouche fermés, et pas une seule goutte de son sperme ne rencontra l'oxygène.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

\- Oh, ce n'est pas une histoire trépidante, Potter, je t'assure que...

\- Malfoy, dit Harry avec insistance, que pourrais-tu cacher à toi-même ?

Le Serpentard ne se détourna pas. Au contraire, il rit. Les deux adolescents étaient allongés nus sur la moquette, moites et odorants. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un orteil depuis qu'ils s'étaient écroulés par terre, juste après que Harry ait joui dans la bouche de Draco.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment collés l'un à l'autre mais quelques parties de leurs corps, presque fortuitement, étaient connectées. C'était rassurant d'avoir retrouvé son intégrité – ils ne savaient plus quand, mais tous les deux avaient récupéré leurs apparences d'origine à un moment donné. C'était aussi agréable de sentir contre soi le corps tiède et la lente respiration d'un autre.

Harry avait, pour la première fois semblait-il, eu la confirmation que Malfoy était bien devenu Mangemort. La Marque des Ténèbres ondulait sur son bras et le brun ne la trouva ni laide ni belle. Elle lui était totalement indifférente. Après tout, il l'avait lui-même arboré, sans même s'en apercevoir, durant toute l'heure précédente.

Il avait exigé cependant que Malfoy lui explique tout. C'était totalement ridicule de patienter plus longtemps. Allons bon, ils avaient pratiquement ouvert leurs cages thoraciques et échangé leurs organes vitaux ! Malfoy pouvait bien lui raconter une petite histoire, non ?

D'où venait son désir de se transformer en Harry ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait monté cette scène, dans la Salle de Divination ?

\- Okay, okay, céda Draco. Après tout, ce n'est rien par rapport à tout ce que tu as fait récemment, toi.

Harry se retint de protester. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par une provocation aussi facile. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond humide, Draco se lança :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, Potter, mais ma famille est liée à celle des Black.

Harry lui fit signe de continuer, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que la famille de Sirius avait à faire avec ça ?

\- Ma mère est née Black, continua Draco. Il s'avère que les Black sont réputés pour être très narcissiques, très imbus d'eux-mêmes. En tout cas, il est de tradition que chaque enfant né dans cette famille reçoive un miroir dès qu'il a l'âge d'en tenir un.

\- Et... ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

Malfoy avait définitivement attisé sa curiosité.

 **xXx**

\- Ma mère m'a raconté que mon père trouvait cette tradition ridicule. Il a refusé de la perpétrer. Il disait que si mon premier cadeau était un miroir, j'allais... comment dire ? s'interrogea ironiquement Draco. Ha oui, ne pas me développer comme un homme _sain_.

Harry considérait la position de Lucius totalement stupide et laissa échapper un ricanement stupéfié. Cet homme-là ne portait-il pas les cheveux longs ? Et ne passait-il pas son temps à chercher son reflet dans les vitres ?

Enfin, Lucius, au moins autant sinon plus que sa femme, était l'archétype du narcissique métrosexuel !

\- Aucun commentaire sur mon père exigé, Potter, dit Draco avec un demi-sourire. Ma mère était très attachée à cette coutume. Elle est retournée à sa maison d'enfance, a retrouvé son miroir et me l'a offert. Elle m'a dit que j'avais trois ou quatre ans. Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Draco s'interrompit de nouveau et Harry lui donna un léger coup de coude, pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Le temps a passé et je me souviens de mes reflets, à partir de l'âge de cinq ans. Tu ne devines pas ce que je voyais dans ce miroir, Potter ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Moi ? tenta-t-il sans y croire.

\- Tout juste. Toi.

Ces deux mots ne résonnèrent pas dans la salle, il n'y eut pas non plus un coup de tonnerre sinistre. Cependant, Harry sentit tout son corps se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Et soudain, il se rappela que, quelques jours auparavant seulement, il avait vu un de ces fameux miroirs de la famille Black. N'avait-il pas offert, en échange des fioles de Polynectar, une petite glace dans laquelle Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, avait passé son enfance à se regarder ?

\- Depuis que je suis gamin, Potter, quand je me regardais dans ce miroir, ce n'était pas mon visage que je voyais mais le _tien_. Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Mais attends, intervint Harry, toujours sous le choc. Tu connaissais mon visage quand tu étais petit ?

\- Ho, grogna Draco, tu te focalises toujours sur les détails inutiles. Il y avait une véritable légende autour de toi. Tu étais le personnage principal de nombreux contes et on te représentait souvent avec les caractéristiques de ton père. Ce n'était pas vraiment ton visage que je voyais mais celui du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Tu as compris pourquoi, maintenant ?

Harry ne dit rien, il n'était pas certain. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser. Il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à y croire. Depuis si longtemps ?

\- Parce que je voulais être toi, acheva le Serpentard. Les miroirs des Black ne montrent pas le reflet d'une personne mais son visage _idéal_. Et au lieu de me voir encore plus beau que je ne l'étais à cinq ans, je me voyais brun avec une cicatrice sur le front et des lunettes. Pourquoi ?

Harry n'en savait rien.

\- Quand je t'ai rencontré, des années plus tard, continua Draco, j'ai été totalement déstabilisé. J'étais face à celui que je voulais désespérément être. Je me suis dit que si je te détestais de toute mon âme, si toi aussi tu me détestais, et bien il n'y aurait plus ce... ce trouble. Je te haïssais tellement que j'ai fini par oublier le miroir et la raison de cette haine. Et quand il m'arrivait d'y repenser, je me disais que j'étais totalement guéri. Enfin, Potter n'était qu'un petit con, il n'avait rien de l'enfant dont tous les sorciers parlaient quand j'étais gosse. Le miroir de ma mère ne montrerait plus que mon reflet, si je retombais dessus.

Le Survivant voulut se vexer d'être traité de petit con, mais ça ne vint pas. Il était si inespéré que Malfoy confesse quoique ce soit ! Le blond aurait pu dire « La peau de tes couilles pue le moisi et tu vaux autant à mes yeux qu'une boule de caseum », il n'aurait ressenti que de la joie.

 **xXx**

\- Mais, cet été... reprit le blond et sa voix était lasse. Je cherchais dans le Manoir un objet qui aurait éventuellement pu m'aider pour ma... quête. En fouillant dans les meubles, j'ai soudain capté un reflet et je t'ai vu. C'était le miroir. Après toutes ces années de haine, tu es été encore là, à _ma_ place, avec un sourire suffisant et tes yeux ! Ma haine n'avait servi à rien, ça avait échoué !

Draco soupira de frustration, comme si toute sa déception lui revenait d'un coup.

\- J'ai tenté de ne pas y penser, de me consacrer à ma mission, mais c'était difficile. J'avais enfin compris, vu que je n'étais plus un enfant, ce que signifiait ce reflet : je voulais être Harry Potter. Et malgré la bêtise manifeste de ce type-là, bien que je croyais le haïr plus que tout, je désirais être lui si intimement...

Une pause.

\- Le reste fut très simple, si tu tiens tant à savoir. Mon père possède pas mal de potions interdites, au-cas-où. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui dire que ça pourrait m'être utile pour ma mission et il m'a couvert de fioles de Polynectar.

\- Comment tu as pu les faire entrer à Poudlard ? Et tous ces cheveux ?

Draco renifla.

\- Rusard est un Cracmol, tu sais. Pour ce qui est des cheveux, ceux du jumeau Weasley, je l'ai chopé à leur boutique cet été. J'avais déjà mon plan en tête, à ce moment-là. Ceux de ton Weasley, de Londubat et de la Chinoise...

\- Hey ! s'exclama Harry avec indignation.

\- Elle est Chinoise, pourquoi tu t'insurges ? Bref, ceux des autres, je les ai attrapés en début d'année. Rien de compliqué.

\- Et les miens ?

Draco fixait toujours le plafond, prétendument impassible, mais Harry était certain de sentir, poisseuse et épaisse, sa gêne suinter de tous ses pores. Le Serpentard ne répondit pas.

\- Deux questions, alors. Pourquoi m'avoir montré cette scène, comment tu savais que ça allait marcher ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce quatrième cheveu ?

Pour la première fois en un quart d'heure, Draco tourna sa tête vers Harry. Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris.

\- N'est-ce pas clair ? Pourquoi je t'ai montré ça ? Dans l'espoir enfoui, secret, totalement refoulé qu'on en arrive exactement à la situation actuelle, voyons !

Draco écarta les bras pour désigner leur position. Ses yeux étaient si honnêtes et scandalisés, si dénoués de tout vice que Harry rit de bon cœur. Malfoy était un gars dingue et très tendu, et certainement qu'un psychomage lui conseillerait quinze ans de thérapie, mais il pouvait aussi se montrer spontané, presque honnête.

Alors qu'ils riaient sans trop savoir pourquoi – simplement, peut-être, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais ri ensemble –, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. C'était Blaise. Les deux garçons se rhabillèrent à toute vitesse puis Harry se glissa sous sa Cape.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu glandais, Draco ? Tu sais que tu as loupé tous les cours de l'aprem ?

\- Comme je t'ai dit dans le train le premier septembre, Zabini, j'ai d'autres projets pour cette année. Merci pour ton coup de main avec Potter, tout-à-l'heure, dit Draco d'un ton glacial.

Draco quitta le Dortoir, une expression de mépris dévisageant ses traits. Pourtant, quand il trébucha sur un obstacle invisible, il murmura, comme s'il voyait des choses venant d'un autre monde :

\- Le dernier cheveu était un de mes poils pubiens.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Une semaine plus tard, Harry ne cessait de se demander comment Malfoy pouvait être assez cruel pour que les derniers mots qu'il lui ait adressé soient « poils pubiens ». Sérieusement ?

Pourtant, il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : le Serpentard n'avait aucune envie de prolonger leurs rapports. Une fois, ça avait été visiblement tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour guérir de son obsession. Une fois, c'était ce qu'il avait fallu pour que Harry tombe totalement sous le charme du blond.

Au début, Harry avait seulement pensé que Malfoy était très occupé. Puis, que ses réserves de Polynectar étaient épuisées. Et si ce n'était pas ça, c'était que, comme le Survivant, il avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve très intense et qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour récupérer.

Peut-être qu'il avait peur de rencontrer de nouveau Harry, craignant de briser le miracle de leur début de relation.

Harry avait donc attendu, suivant régulièrement, avec tendresse, les pas de Malfoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Après quatre jours de silence, il avait tenté d'intercepter le blond, mais c'était, semblait-il, impossible.

Le Serpentard disparaissait fréquemment de la Carte et, quand il y apparaissait, c'était dans une salle de classe, ses cachots ou les toilettes. Au bout de deux semaines, Harry pleura un bon coup et il reprit tant bien que mal le cours de sa vie. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser abattre par un petit con.

Malfoy l'avait bien eu ! Tout ça, pour le baiser une fois et disparaître !

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les mois passèrent. L'injustice et la douleur que ressentait Harry s'estompèrent, au profit d'une peine plus sourde. C'était comme si son cœur avait du mal à battre. Il avait l'impression que chaque battement lui demandait un effort supplémentaire Il fallait que ses oreillettes se contractent et éjectent le sang vers les ventricules. Ensuite, que les valves auriculo-ventriculaire _s_ se ferment, produisant le bruit de battement qui commençait à lui devenir insupportable.

C'était au tour de ses ventricules de se contracter, expulsant le sang dans tout le reste de son corps. Et puis, quand ce dur et court labeur était effectué, tout son cœur se relâchait et le sang emplissait tout l'organe, comme l'eau un navire prêt à couler.

Le Survivant, pourtant, malgré son mal cardiaque, était très occupé. Entre les cours privés avec Dumbledore, d'où il revenait lessivé, les examens qui approchaient, les rares visites qu'il faisait à Hagrid, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour ses préoccupations adolescentes.

Cependant, il lui arrivait, le soir, de se coucher et de se branler en imaginant désespérément être Draco Malfoy. Il ne pensait jamais à la fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. Se laisser emplir par ces images, ce serait transformer ce moment unique en vulgaire scène de cul. Alors, il pensait seulement à combien il regrettait de ne pas s'être touché, quand il avait emprunté le corps de Malfoy pour la première fois.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Un jour où Hermione le harcela plus que de coutume, soucieuse de comprendre pourquoi parfois il avait l'air aussi triste qu'une pierre – elle n'avait finalement jamais rien découvert sur sa courte dépendance au Polynectar –, il se réfugia dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Le fantôme de la jeune fille flottait dans sa cabine, son visage sombre, tout comme dans les souvenirs du brun.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle quand elle le vit, de l'excitation dans la voix.

Elle passa soudain de la joie aux larmes.

\- Je suppose que tu ne viens pas me voir.

Harry s'appuya contre la porte de la cabine et dit :

\- Et bien si, justement.

Mimi s'approcha si près de lui que les doigts du Gryffondor gelèrent.

\- Tu as un service à me demander ? Si tu dois être tout nu, on se retrouve à huit heures dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Le mot de passe c'est...

\- Pas vraiment, non, l'interrompit Harry. Est-ce que quelqu'un vient souvent ici ?

Le fantôme le regardait d'un air curieux.

\- Je n'ai pas vu grand monde, cette année. Bien sûr, il y a eu toi et cette petite fille... C'était tout simplement répugnant, dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Toute cette salive qui jaillissait de la bouche de cette enfant... Et dire que je suis morte la bouche encore vierge... Tu ne m'avais jamais confié ton attirance pour les plus jeunes que toi, Harry !

Mimi poussa un soupir qui paralysa les muscles du Survivant.

\- A part moi ? insista Harry.

\- Et bien il y a Draco Malfoy, bien sûr...

Mimi raconta, avec un plaisir manifeste, que Malfoy était sur le point de craquer. Il passait pas mal de temps enfermé dans les toilettes avec elle et les deux comparses déprimaient de concert, discutant des sujets les plus pénibles et noirs. Le blond ne lui avait pas révélé la nature de sa mission mais il lui avait confié ses angoisses et ses larmes.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose pour son adolescent cosmique. Si son monde s'écroulait, comment lui-même pourrait-il survivre ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

\- Potter... murmura Draco, les yeux exorbités.

Cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas vraiment regardé le Serpentard. Son visage lui fit presque peur. Il était creux et gris. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus aucune discipline, poussant comme des mauvaises herbes, sales et fourchus. Une partie d'entre eux était tombée.

Les yeux de Draco étaient aussi pâles que sa peau et, un instant, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu aveugle. Et ce n'était que son reflet.

Draco, en effet, se tenait penché au-dessus d'un lavabo, les mains crispées sur la porcelaine. Il regardait le miroir sans ciller, et c'était Harry qu'il y voyait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? articula le Serpentard avec hargne.

Harry eut la décence de ne pas remarquer les larmes dans ses yeux. Il était trop focalisé sur la détresse qui transpirait de sa voix. Il était trop émerveillé par une drôle de révélation. Malgré son apparence pitoyable, la haine et les maux qui dégoulinaient du blond, il _aimait_ cette loque.

\- T'accorder un break, Draco, répondit Harry avec simplicité.

Il évita de justesse un Doloris et lança un sortilège de Bouclier autour de lui. La colère et la honte aveuglaient Draco et il continua à lui jeter des maléfices, sans s'apercevoir qu'ils rebondissaient sur le bouclier. Plusieurs lavabos explosèrent et Mimi, sans savoir réellement de quoi elle parlait, prit plaisir à crier que la Chambre des Secrets allait être ouverte de nouveau.

 **xXx**

Harry s'avançait lentement, sans se presser, vers Malfoy. Le Serpentard recula. Il avait arrêté d'attaquer, enfin conscient que ça ne servait à rien.

\- Dégage, Potter ! Tu viens te foutre de moi, c'est ça ? cria-t-il.

Harry resta silencieux et s'avança encore. Enfin, le moment arriva. Le bouclier engloba Draco en lui et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux protégés par la bulle bleue.

\- Une dernière fois, murmura enfin Harry. Donne-moi une dernière fois, une pause, quoique ce soit. Accorde-moi un instant !

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il disait, c'était la panique qui le faisait parler, mais Draco se jeta sur lui et ils se serrèrent fort, avec empressement.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, au milieu des lavabos brisés, les pieds trempés. Le clapotis de l'eau faisait un son aussi lugubre que mélancolique. Ils fermèrent les yeux et oublièrent qu'ils étaient en train de se faire leur premier véritable câlin dans des toilettes en ruines.

Quand le sortilège du Bouclier s'annula, Harry prit la parole.

\- Tu sais, quand tu as organisé ta propre embuscade par Zabini ? Je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi. Tu voulais voir si je pouvais ne pas me trahir, c'est ça ? Jusqu'à où j'étais prêt à jouer le jeu, à être toi ? J'ai enfin compris, là, pourquoi tu as fait comme si de rien n'était après qu'on ait... après ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton dortoir. C'était trop, beaucoup trop à encaisser, d'un coup. Il a fallu plusieurs mois pour digérer cette euphorie, non ? Et même, si ça n'avait pas existé ?

Draco resta silencieux. Peut-être qu'il n'écoutait pas. Harry ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il était simplement heureux d'être enfin tout contre le sorcier qu'il considérait comme l'autre côté de lui-même.

\- Tu sais, même si je n'avais pas compris tout ça, il y a quelque chose que j'ai réalisé.

Malfoy ne bougeait toujours pas. Il était peut-être mort.

\- Le premier véritable amour est une malédiction, annonça finalement Harry, avec une fierté déplacée.

Il sentit contre son torse un rire silencieux et lui aussi se mit à rire. C'était ridicule comme affirmation mais leur relation à tous les deux avait commencé d'une manière peu conventionnelle. Et la présence de Draco contre lui l'empêchait de penser.

\- Et donc, continua Harry, terriblement heureux, vu que j'ai découvert quelque chose de si important, est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il-te-plaît, me donner un de tes précieux cheveux et une portion de Polynectar ? Il y a un truc que je regrette vraiment de pas avoir fait, quand j'étais polynectarisé en toi.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà !** Ouh, ce fut laborieux ! C'était un gros bébé, finalement, cette fic de l'été.

Pour ce qui est du **futur :**

\- J'ai fini de réédité ma première fic, **Harry sans Draco et Draco sans Harry**. J'ai corrigé les maladresses et mis ça joliment en page. Bref, elle se trouve dans mes stories, bien sûr.

\- J'ai commencé à publier **Animus, Anima** , ma fameuse **HPTR - faux voyage dans le temps** ! En gros, dès la naissance de Tom, Harry se retrouve dans la tête de l'enfant, et les deux tracent tranquillou leur vie. Cette fic sera longue, très canonique, et bien plus classique (du moins dans le style, sûrement pas dans la relation des deux garçons) que celle-ci. Ce serait cool de vous y retrouver :)

Bon, plein de love, et merci d'avoir lu, reviewé, fav, follow... Merci, vous roxez.

Ca me ferait grave plaisir d'avoir vos impressions, retours, mots doux et haineux, toussa, donc écrivez-moi /o/


End file.
